The Sixth Sense
by soup4mepapi
Summary: Adonica Messiao moves to La Push with her younger brother, Jarrod, and their single mother, Sören. Seth Clearwater imprints on her but neither know each other's secrets. One is a shifter, a wolf. The other is a human with a sixth sense. Not every gift is a blessing...
1. Death, be not proud

"_**Death, be not proud, though some have called thee Mighty and dreadful, for thou art not so…"**_

_**-John Donne, Death, Be Not Proud**_

_**Adonica's POV**_

I held my breath.

I was too scared to exhale; I knew it would be visible because it was cold. I sat still and stiff, staring on blankly ahead.

I tried to ignore my mother's occasional sniffs, and my brother's sighs.

We passed the sign, 'Welcome to LaPush'.

_LaPush? How unoriginal. _I snorted at the name. My mother heard and turned to me, wiping her eyes.

"This move will do you some good, baby," she sniffed, trying to smile, "It'd do us all some good, this move. It's a great opportunity for a fresh new start."

She glanced at the rear-view mirror, smiling weakly at my brother, "What do you think, Jarrod? You excited?"

Jarrod grinned, shrugging his shoulder good-naturedly.

Jarrod was a fifteen year old, lanky boy; with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked exactly like our father. He had a knack for fixing things.

My mother Sören is a tall, thin woman with long fiery red hair, and long slim hands. She was a dainty woman, and great at anything with fashion.

"Aw, c'mon you guys! Work with me here! You'll like it! You two will be attending LaPush High, it's an…okay school," she grimaced, "You two will go Tuesday. I sent the movers up here a week early…"

I blocked her out, shoving in my earphones and setting the volume to my iPod as I turned to stare outside the window.

There wasn't much to see except for the wet and green trees surrounding the road.

I leaned my head on the window, my breath fogging up the window.

This move was different from the others.

My mother decided on this so we could start anew. Translation: go somewhere where nearly everyone doesn't know what happened.

What happened was, I was recently released from a mental clinic. I guess that embarrassed my mother, or made her worry for me, so she decided on moving. Moving somewhere no one would imagine.

LaPush. A small reservation in Washington.

My mother sent me to a mental clinic back in Spain. She sent me after I confided her with a secret. A secret I kept for eleven years.

I wasn't aware I had this…talent. I was denial at first, thinking perhaps I was going crazy. I was reluctant to tell my parents, I didn't want them to find out and send me to a mental hospital.

_Which was exactly what ended up happening anyway. _I thought bitterly to myself.

My mother isn't a cruel woman. She just always impulsively acts on what she thinks is best, with or without consent.

It all started when I was six. I went to my friend Zussie Malkovich's house for a tour.

He had bragged to me about it. How his great-great-great-great grandfather had built it, and how his great-grandfather and grandfather used it as a refuge for Jews during the World War.

_I was excited to arrive, I remember squirming around in my seat in excitement. I squealed at the sight of it. _

_It was an enormous house of three floors, with balconies and large windows. _

_The inside was even better. _

_There was a chandelier in every room, a colossal rug in the living room floor; every window had a long, fancy curtain, and two long twirling sets of stairs. _

_I greeted his mother politely, running after him immediately when he gestured for me to follow. _

_When the 'grand tour' was over, we sat in his bedroom floor, snacking on cookies and milk. _

"_You wanna see my dad's office?" he asked me, the familiar mischievous gleam in his dark eyes. _

"_Zus," I sighed, setting my plate aside, "You know your dad doesn't like you going-" "Yeah, but he isn't here today!" he insisted, standing as he wiped off the crumbs off his pants. _

"_C'mon, Donnie!" he begged, kneeling next to me and clasping his hands together. "We'd get in trouble." I protested. _

"_Okay fine!" he sighed loudly, slumping his shoulders in defeat. But he brightened up again, the mischief obvious in his face, "Well I have something else to show you, Donny." _

"_Well let's go then!" I chirped, standing immediately. _

_It was a small little closet in a corner; I hadn't noticed it until Zus pointed it out. "What does this closet look like to you, Donnie?" he asked. _

"_Like a coat closet, Zus." I sighed, "What's so special about this anyway?" _

"_This is where the Jews were all hidden, some even died here." He whispered the last part. _

_My eyes widened as I peeked into the dark room. I suddenly felt myself being pushed in, and I turned in time to see Zus shutting the door, grinning. _

"_Zus!" I groaned, knocking on the door, "Open up!"_

_it suddenly got cold. Very cold. _

_I shivered as goose bumps appeared on my arms. _

"_Girl…"_

_I screamed, turning swiftly. _

_It was a pale man with blue lips and a swollen eye, as if he had been punched. He grabbed my shoulder gently, murmured something in his language while pointing towards the door, and placing a finger to his lips._

_I struggled against his grasp, screaming hysterically, "Zus! Zus, open the door!"_

_The man grabbed me roughly this time, turning me to look at him as he began to yell at me, pointing towards the door and gesturing behind him. _

_I gasped as I saw what was behind him. They were about ten or fifteen other people there. _

_They were all dressed in dark jackets. The boys were wearing gray pants and boots, and the women wearing skirts. _

_They were all pale, some even had blood smeared on their face and neck; and others had cuts. They all wore golden stars on their left arm. _

_A woman with a baby in her arms stared at me in fear. _

"_Zus!" I began to sob now, pounding on the door. "Adonica?" _

"_Mrs. Malkovich!" I sobbed in relief at the sound of her voice. "Adonica! Calm down, baby, I'll get you out of there! I'll just go get the k-"_

"_Get me out of here!" I screamed/sobbed, pounding on the door as the same man advanced towards me. _

_I began to gasp hysterically at the sight of the gap in his chest; the blood disguised as dark stains against his dark clothes. _

_Mrs. Malkovich managed to get the door opened, I jumped into her arms, but not before the man made to grab me but only managed to tear at my sweater, scratching the skin in my back. _

_Mrs. Malkovich carried me down stairs into the living room, rocking me back and forth as she stroked my hair soothingly as I cried in her arms. _

_Zus sat next to us, staring at me with his eyes wide and scared. _

_Mrs. Malkovich yelled at him in their language, scolding him. Soon my mother came, she and Mrs. Malkovich stepped into the kitchen, murmuring quietly. _

_I sat still and stiff, my sobs subdued. "I only meant it was a joke, Donnie. I didn't know you'd get scared…"_

"_You swear on your mother's name?" I demanded, turning to face him. _

"_I swear. " he nodded solemnly. _

"_Even if she goes to hell because you lied?" _

"_Cross my heart, Donnie." He nodded again. _

_I nodded stiffly, satisfied with his answer. _

"_What happened?" he whispered. _

_My eyes filled with tears, "There was someone in there, Zussie." I sobbed. His eyes widened as he pulled me into a hug. "There were a lot of people in there. They were all dead." I whispered, scared he wouldn't believe me and laugh. _

_He frowned, pulling away, "I'll get them out of there for you, Donnie." He vowed quietly, his hand over my shoulder. I leaned into his shoulder, "Thanks, Zus. You're a great friend." _

_He looked down at me, grinning at me, "Only because you're a great friend." I giggled, feeling better. _

_He stroked my hair, "There, Donnie…"_

"Donnie!"

I jumped, screaming as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was my mother; she was staring at me in apprehension and worry. "We're here, hun." She announced gently.

"Oh."

The house looked like a fairy tale. It was a small, two-story house the color of Spanish Yellow. It seemed cozy against the warm colors of the sunset.

It had two widows on either side of the door, pots of flowers on the porch, and a flower garden surrounding the outside of the porch.

"You like it, baby?" my mother asked, placing her arm over my shoulders as we both stared at the house. "It looks magical." I breathed.

She turned to me, staring at me in surprise before laughing, "You're right. This little town seems magical too."

"I call the biggest room!" My brother whooped as he ran up the stairs. "I'm older, you punk!" I yelled after him.

"Oh, what's that? You're feeling generous today and want me, your handsome and amazing younger brother to keep whatever room I want? Aw thanks, sis!"

"You're funny, Jarrod," I hissed as he came back down, grinning lopsidedly, "You're hilarious."

"Thanks!" he smiled brightly, "It'd always been a dream of mine to become a comedian."

"Will you two please stop and help me put these upstairs?" my mother snapped as she struggled with a box.

Jarrod and I grinned at each other as we shrugged before helping our mother.

Jarrod might have ended up with the biggest room, but I ended up with the room with the view. My room was small and warm, my twin-sized bed set up.

From the window in my room, I could see the beach, the cliffs, the forest, everything.

My brother groaned as he realized his mistake, "Look, why don't we trade? Yeah, yeah?" he elbowed me as he raised his brows at the 'yeah' part.

"I just finished unpacking, Jarrod!" I bellowed, my eye twitching. "Jeez, okay, okay!" he raised his hands in a sign of surrender, but it was this point that he already lost me.

Standing in the corner of my room was a girl around my age. She was wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt with jeans. She had dark skin, and long dark hair and eyes.

She waved uncertainly.

"Earth to Donnie!" my brother waved his long hand in my face.

"Get out, Jarrod." I order monotonously. "Fine!" he sighed dramatically as he stormed out of my room.

I shut the door behind him, trying to calm my racing heart.

We stared at each other for a little before I extended my trembling hand for her to shake, "I-I'm A-Adonica Messiao." I mumbled, my voice quivering.

The girl inched away as I extended my hand, staring at it in fear and apprehension. I let my hand drop down to my side limply.

"What's your name?" "I'm Jenny." She whispered, "Help me."

I flinched. I was now used to this. In the past eleven years, this was all I was hearing from…_them._

"It's nice to meet you, Jenny, but I'm afraid I-I can't help you." I replied as calmly as I could.

She stepped forward as I felt the familiar cold crawl around me, making me shiver as goose bumps appeared on my arms. "Help me." She said again, a little loudly.

"I-I can't, Jenny." I whispered, flinching as I backed away.

As she stood closer, I saw it.

I hunched over as my stomach heaved, I hugged my stomach as I gagged.

There was blood smeared all over Jenny's left side of her face, the cuts on her neck looking like _bite marks_.

"Help me!" she insisted, causing blood to start gushing out of her neck.

"Jarrod!" I called, feeling cold sweat drip down to my forehead.

I was now a master at this façade, it was easier for me to disguise my fear from my voice. Eleven years of practice.

"You called?" he asked as he entered, but he gasped once he saw me, "Christ, Donnie!" He helped me sit on my bed, "What happened? You okay? I'll go get your med-" "No! Don't leave me alone right now." I gasped; ignoring Jenny, knowing Jarrod couldn't see _them_.

No one can.

"Mum! Donnie's sick! Get her meds!" Jarrod yelled down to our mother.

I heard a plate break, paper rustle and a chair's legs screech against the floor as my mother stood and frantically searched around for my medicine.

"Help me!" Jenny screamed, her clenched fists trembling.

"Donnie, baby? You okay?" she handed me my medicine as she placed her cool hands on my forehead. I shakily popped a pill into my mouth, chugging it down with a water bottle Jarrod handed me.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jenny clench her fists, making me shiver as the cold crawled around me. She left the room, glaring at us.

"Feeling better now." I nodded, coughing. My mother's hands fluttered over me as I stood.

"It's so cold in here! I'll turn on the heater soon. Did you eat something? Are you eating well, Donnie?" my mother interrogated worriedly.

"I'm starving actually." I mumbled. "We'll go out and eat, baby. Jarrod, go get dressed. We're leaving in _exactly _five minutes." My mother clapped her hands together, kissing my forehead before she and my brother left my room, shutting the door behind them.

I let out a breath, jumping as I saw Jenny standing in the corner.

"Help me." She whispered. "I can't, Jenny. I wish I could, but I can't." I murmured, keeping my gaze on the floor, knowing that if I looked up, I'd gag at the sight of her neck.

"Look, right now I'm going out for dinner. We'll talk later."

With that said, I grabbed my jacket and walked out.

"Chop chop!" My mother clapped her hands together as my brother got in the back seat.

"So! What are you two in the mood for?" my mother asked cheerfully. "Food." I deadpanned.

"_What _type of food?"

"Good food." Jarrod explained as if though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know what? I'll just pick what we'll have for dinner." My mother snapped.


	2. I have a rendezvous with Death

"_**I have a rendezvous with Death…it may be he shall take my hand and lead me into his dark land and close my eyes and quench my breath…"**_

_**-Alan Seeger, I Have a Rendezvous with Death **_

**Adonica's POV**

As my mother parked our car back in our new drive way, I felt a familiar dread in my stomach.

I didn't want to go back to my bedroom. I didn't want to see Jenny. I didn't want her to be there while I slept.

I gulped as my mother unlocked the door and ushered us in, "Well, kids, we'll have to finish unpacking tomorrow. Good night!" She yawned, tossing the keys carelessly unto the table before hanging her coat.

"Good night, mum." "G'night, mum." Jarrod and I muttered as we kissed her good night.

I walked slowly back into my room, immediately turning on the lights and looking around.

"How was dinner?" I gasped as I jumped at the sound of her voice.

"It was fine." I whispered, not looking at her.

I tossed my jacket on the bed, rushing out of my room. I practically ran to Jarrod's room.

"Hey, Donnie." He grinned, but frowned when he saw the frightened expression on my face, "What's wrong?"

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" I whispered. He frowned, confused but nodded.

I let out a sigh of relief, sitting on the bed, my heart beating furiously, the goose bumps were still on my arms.

"Um…Aren't you gonna change into your pajamas?" he asked uncertainly.

I swallowed, shaking my head, "I'm fine."

He gave me a knowing look, "You seriously have to stop being scared of bugs, Donnie." He t'sked.

I smiled faintly. Jarrod still believed the excuse I used to use when I was frightened.

I lied down on the bed as he stepped into his bathroom.

"You have to do something about this, Donnie." I whispered to myself as I lied down on my bed, "You can't let this get to you."

And without another thought, I shut my eyes.

"Adon-y-ca!"

I groaned, rolling over so the blanket was covering my face. I felt cool, smooth hands pull the blanket away from my face, stroking my forehead before slapping my cheek lightly.

"Baby, we have to finish unpacking!" my mother chirped cheerfully, going to Jarrod's small window and pulling the curtains wide open.

"Mum!" I groaned angrily as the beaming sun stung my eyes. "Oh, you're awake!" she giggled slyly, "Breakfast is ready!" and with that said, she stepped out of the bedroom.

I sat up, doing the perfect sit-up. I glanced around. I was still in Jarrod's room.

I stood, bringing the blanket with me for protection. I tiptoed to my room, quickly washing up and changing.

I dressed into a gray cable knit sweater, dark pants, and my black winter boots. I glanced around my room.

"Mum!" I called. "Yes, Donnie?" "I'm pretty much finished unpacking my room!" "So…?"

I rolled my eyes. "Can I go out for a walk?" I heard my mother pause downstairs, thinking. "After breakfast, honey. And you better dress warmly before you go out!" she warned.

I scowled, "Well, I'm not very fond of freezing, mother."

I laughed when I got to the kitchen; the cabinet was full of granola bar boxes, chocolate chips, Oreos, and waffles.

"What a nutritious breakfast, mother," I smiled sarcastically, "All the food groups are represented." She glared up at me from where she was sitting on the floor, sorting out some papers.

"Oh quiet, you," she rolled her eyes, "You know I'm not the best cook and we're still unpacking." She scowled.

"Where's Jarrod?" I chuckled. "Oh, he went out for a walk too. You can go catch up with him." She grunted, "And chew with your mouth closed, young woman." I nodded, my mouth stuffed with cookies.

I put on my knit beanie hat, and gloves. "Okay, I'm going out now. Bye, mum!" "Be safe, Donnie!" she called back.

I shut the door behind me, taking in a shaky breath as the cold wind crawled around me, causing me to shiver as goose bumps appeared on my arms.

I glanced around swiftly, making sure none of _them _were here.

"Jarrod!" I called, walking into the forest. I glanced around, "Oh, Jarrod!" I called again, louder this time, "Brother dearest!"

I shrugged, walking towards the beach. I began to whistle a little tune, kicking at the sand beneath my feet.

"Boo!" I stiffened, turning swiftly.

I gasped, before scowling and swatting my brother angrily on his chest. "You bastard!" I snarled, swatting him again, "How dare you! To your own sister!"

"Hey!" he raised his hands to defend himself, "I was kidding!" "Why didn't you answer me when I called you, godammit!" I growled.

He simply shrugged, grinning stupidly. I rolled my eyes, "C'mon, let's keep walking."

The beach was beautiful, with majestic cliffs hovering over the shores, with the green forest directly behind it.

I shuddered involuntarily. "You okay, Donnie?" My brother frowned, putting his arm protectively around my shoulder, glancing at the forest in front of us.

"Yeah," I muttered, "Let's keep walking."

"Wanna go to the forest?" he asked, his eyes gleaming mischievously. I glanced towards the forest, the dark green of it practically begging me to enter.

"Sure." I nodded sourly. He grabbed my hand and we entered the forest.

"Wow." He breathed, staring at the enormous trees in wonder. We kept walking deeper into the forest, the sun's rays peeking occasionally through the leaves on the large branches.

I was pretty surprised myself, it was beautiful and green. So peaceful.

But then I heard a twig snap.

We both turned, but only I saw it.

It was a woman. She was pale and had brown hair and red eyes. Her pale skin had cracks on it, as if though it had been ripped and torn apart before coming back together. She would've been beautiful if she weren't…well, dead.

Her eyes had a wild and frenzy look; she was trembling, a clear colored liquid drooling out of her mouth.

"I won't say anything…My thoughts aren't safe." She growled.

I stood stiff and still, staring on blankly ahead, ignoring her for my brother's sake.

"Donnie?" he asked, noticing how still I was. I glanced towards him impassively, feeling too scared to move.

"I won't say anything!" she repeated, louder this time. She took a step forward.

I flinched, beginning to tremble in fear.

"I won't say anything, I swear!" she screamed this time, taking another step forward. I whimpered, trembling visibly.

"Donnie!" My brother grabbed my shoulders, turning me to face him as he shook me, "Snap out of it!"

I began to sob this time, leaning my forehead into his shoulder.

"Donnie, shhh..." my brother murmured quietly to me, stroking my hair soothingly, "Calm down, sis."

"I won't say anything!" the girl began to scream now, sobbing tearlessly.

I shut my eyes, tears streaming down my face. "Get me out of here." I whispered too lowly for him to hear.

"Get me out of here!" I screamed.

Jarrod carried me immediately, running back home and rushing to the drawers and getting my medicine.

Jarrod still thinks they're panic attacks, something a medicine could solve. But my mother and I agreed to never tell him of why I was sent to the mental clinic in the first place.

I confided to my mother that I see dead people. And I see them every day. Walking around like regular people. They don't see each other. They only see what they want to see. They don't know they're dead.

She didn't believe me.

With shaking hands, my brother handed me my pills and a bottle of water.

"What the hell is going on?" my mother demanded, coming out of her bedroom before gasping at what she saw. She immediately knelt down next to me, "Baby, what's wrong?"

I hugged her wordlessly. "Oh," she whimpered, "baby, you're shaking…what's wrong?" I knew she was crying, and I knew my brother was too.

I simply shut my eyes tighter, hugging her closer.

My mother insisted I sleep with her that night, not trusting me to be alone, scared that I might have another 'panic attack'.

But I couldn't sleep. It was too cold, and my mother's constant tossing and turning kept me awake.

She was snoring soundly when I got up to change. I was currently dressed in a tank top and shorts, which aren't the best sleeping-attire when in LaPush.

I crept cautiously into my bedroom.

No sign of Jenny.

I let out a sigh of relief before hurriedly picking my clothes.

I opened my drawer, pulling out my fuzzy socks, sweatpants, and my cable knit sweater. I stood, looking out the window. The moon was shining grandly against the beach, like a spotlight, the trees were waving gently, dancing in time to the rhythm of the wind.

I shivered, rubbing my arms. I glanced at my watch. 2:43 a.m.

"Might as well go for a walk." I smirked. I tugged on my ugg boots; I grabbed my sketchbook and a pencil before closing my bedroom door.

I grabbed my Ipod and a Snicker bar from the cabinet, my beanie hat and gloves, locking the door behind me.

I inhaled the pure clean air, so unlike the one I was used to in Spain. I beamed up at the moon, feeling unusually happy.

I glanced at the forest, deciding to take that route. I walked in, glancing around. I shoved my earphones into my ears, setting the volume low enough for me to be able to hear everything else going on.

An owl hooted, I turned off my ipod to listen.

The waves crashed gently against the shore, the wind howled gently, the leaves brushed against each other, letting out a gentle resonating sound. I smiled unconsciously.

I began to sing quietly 'Something Stupid', my favorite song.

I walked deeper into the forest, before sitting on a log and deciding on sketching the view I had of the cliffs. I opened up my Snicker bar, munching on it absent-mindedly as I sketched.

I stiffened when I heard a twig snap behind me.

It was one of _them_. It had to be.

I suddenly felt such anger, a fury I had never felt before. I was sick and tired of afraid.

"You won't scare me anymore." I whispered without turning, closing my eyes.

I felt a warm breath brush my arm slightly. I opened my eyes, stifling a gasp as I realized it was a…bear?

I turned fully now, placing my pencil behind my ear and my sketchbook aside. Hidden behind a few bushes, was a wolf. An enormous sandy-colored wolf with amber eyes.

I stood; he backed away a step, a strange emotion in his intelligent eyes.

"No," I murmured, holding my hand out, "Stay here." The wolf glanced around uncertainly, before stepping out from behind the bushes.

I stifled a gasp.

It was beautiful. Its sandy-colored fur seeming to glow under the moonlight, its amber eyes enormous and intelligent.

"Oh," I gasped softly, "you're beautiful." The wolf seemed to grin.

I grinned back, before glancing back at my sketchbook, which was still seated on the log, "May I, um, draw you?"

I suddenly realized how stupid I must've been for having had talked to a wolf as if though it could understand and respond.

But the wolf lied down next to the log cautiously, perhaps not wanting to scare me. I grinned, sitting back down on the log and turning to a new page.

The wolf seemed to be watching me curiously. I glanced up at him every now and then, when I finished I held it up so I could scrutinize it, "I don't mean to brag, but," I smirked at the wolf, "I'm pretty good."

I laughed as he cocked his head to the side, his ears perked up as I held the picture up for him to see. "I was taking art classes in Spain." I explained, "I would've been advanced but we moved here." I added sadly, flipping to another page.

I suddenly paused, frowning up at the wolf, "I'm probably crazy for talking to a wolf." I snorted, rolling my eyes, before adding, "But I guess I'm probably already crazy." I began to draw his eyes.

"You have scenic eyes, Mr. Wolf." I giggled uncharacteristically, smiling at my picture before smiling up at him.

I glanced up at the sky, the stars gleaming brilliantly against the darkness, the moon the only source of light here in the forest.

I smiled, before looking back at the wolf. "Wanna see my other sketches?" I offered stupidly, knowing he couldn't respond.

But he surprised me by stepping closer. I felt my heart accelerate, feeling a little fearful. He seemed to have sensed it because he backed away a step.

"No," I contradicted breathlessly, "I want you to come closer."

He stepped closer carefully, his eyes never leaving my face.

I flipped the page, showing him the sketch I did of Jarrod. "That's my younger brother Jarrod." I whispered, gazing at the wolf intently.

I flipped the page, showing him the sketch I did of the pet cat I had in Spain. "That was my pet back in Spain, his name was Nieve. It literally means 'snow' in Spanish." I explained, smiling at the sketch.

I flipped the page, showing him the sketch of my belly-dance costume.

"Oh," I whispered, "That's my belly-dance costume. I danced back in Spain, I think I'll continue here."

I flipped the page to the first sketch I had done when I first got the sketchbook, "That was my father, Fernando Omar Medina. He was Arabic/Spanish. Him and my mother met in New York, but she moved to England with him before they moved back to Spain after my brother and I were born. He left us over a year ago. We simply woke up one day, and he was gone." I murmured, gazing fondly at the picture.

I cleared my throat, realizing the wolf was gazing at me intently I flipped the page. "That's my mum, Sören. She takes very good care of me." I grinned, remembering how my mother would flutter around, like a restless bird, when I was in the mental clinic, "But she usually does things impulsively…doing what she thinks is best whether we like it or not." I sighed before snapping the sketchbook shut.

I glanced down at the Snicker bar, still unwrapped and waiting patiently on my lap to be eaten.

I held it up, "Want some?" He snorted, before leaning closer to sniff it. But just as he leaned forward, I pulled my hand back and bit into the Snicker.

"No? Oh, okay, your loss!" I winked at him as I munched happily. He seemed to grin, his amber eyes seeming to search my face.

"Wanna know my name, wolf?" I asked, swallowing. He nodded. I blinked, "Did you just nod?" He nodded again, rolling his huge amber eyes.

I blinked again, shaking my head before saying, "My name is Adonica Medina Messiao. But now that my dad's gone, my last name is now just Messiao."

I finished my snicker bar, shivering as I rubbed my arms, glancing around fearfully. They couldn't be around…Not now.

The wolf whimpered softly, stepping closer. I relaxed as I gazed down at him. I hesitantly lifted my hand; he leaned forward, allowing me to pet him.

"Oh," I gasped softly, "You're so soft." I paused and stiffened as I felt a familiar cold crawl around me, causing me to shiver as goose bumps appeared on my arms.

I glanced down at the wolf, my hand still on his head, completely frozen in fear.

He seemed to frown, whimpering softly.

My breath began to come out in ragged gasps. I stiffly let my hand fall down back to my side. I turned slowly. It was a pale teenager with crimson red eyes, light brown hair and frighteningly beautiful.

I stifled a gasp as I stepped back. His skin looked the same as the girl from before. His skin was cracked as if though it had been ripped and torn before coming back into one piece.

He was snarling at the wolf, but the wolf couldn't see him. He was looking at me, his intelligent eyes holding a confused expression.

"W-wolf, I-" "I must kill him!" the man snarled viciously, pointing a cracked finger at the wolf.

I began to tremble, gazing on blankly ahead, praying he would just leave.

The wolf whimpered a little louder, unaware of the man, seeming confused of my mood change.

I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. "Victoria wants me to kill him! They're coming after us!"

I closed my mouth, silently gathering my stuff, avoiding looking at the horrific teenager. "Gotta go, wolf. See you when I do." I whispered before stalking back towards the house, trembling uncontrollably now.

I barely made it out of the forest before I fell to my knees, gasping, "Oh, god…" I sobbed quietly, hugging my knees to my chest and rocking myself slightly. I closed my eyes, trying to erase the ugly image of the teenage boy with the cracked skin and red eyes.

_You can't be afraid anymore, Adonica. _I reminded myself.

I took in a shaky, but calming breath. I stood, picked up my stuff and walked back home.

"_**A man cannot reason with the woman he loves: he cares about her too much."**_

**Seth's POV**

I rolled my eyes, sighing as Embry and Quil fought over the last hamburger. I noticed Leah tiptoed up to the table, and snatching it off the plate, neither Embry nor Quil noticing.

I winked at her when she glared at me in warning. I heard Edward chuckle as he entered the room, "Esme says there's more in the kitchen." He told Embry and Quil who immediately ran to the kitchen like dogs.

"You okay, Seth?" Edward suddenly frowned, taking a seat next to me on the couch. I nodded, grinning, "Yep, Esme's a great cook for a vampire." I patted my full stomach but thought to him, _Just thinking about imprints._

We both laughed, he sobered up a little before telling me, "She'll come someday, Seth." I knew exactly what he was talking about.

_I know, Edward, I know._ I grinned.

"She'll be happy to be yours, I know it." He grinned, patting my shoulder before standing and going back into the kitchen.

I walked out, "Ah, what a beautiful moon!" "Seth, the moon is always out up there, there's no difference of how beautiful it is." Jacob rolled his eyes at me, but smiled down at Nessie when she giggled.

"Well, today I've decided to comment on how beautiful it is." I rolled my eyes in a 'duh' manner. "Where are you going anyway?" Jacob asked as Nessie handed him more flowers.

"Gonna walk in the beach." I called back as I walked into the forest before phasing.

I let out a bark, loving the surge of power you feel when running in wolf form. But the peace was short. Embry phased too, running with me.

"_Ever wondered why we even imprint?_" Embry asked, after seeing the conversation I had with Edward. "_Well, Sam said it was to keep up the lineage of wolves in our tribes._" I shrugged. "_Yeah, but do normal wolves even imprint?_" he frowned.

I shrugged again, "_Who knows? The imprinting thing seems to make one happy so…_"

Embry, Leah, and I were the only ones who haven't imprinted yet. Leah acts like she doesn't care but I know she wishes she could, just break off what little connection she still has to Sam. Embry just gets a little bothered about seeing others so happy and knowing he hadn't imprinted yet.

And me? I just know she'll come along when the time is right. I'll need her, and she'll need me and I'll do my best to make her happy.

"_How touching._" Leah sneered from where she was. "_Don't rain on my parade!_" I growled lowly, getting away when she came.

I ran around the cliffs, taking in the pure air, listening to the waves crash against the shore, listening to the singing….

Wait...

"_Who's that?_" Embry asked. "_Snow White?_" Quil suggested. "_Yeah, and we're the dwarves._" Leah snapped. "_Shh…._" I snapped, perking my ears, trying to decipher where it was coming from.

"_There's a girl here in the woods, guys._" Leah warned us, showing us what she was seeing.

It was a teenager, with brown wavy hair, Leah's view of her only from behind. I came up to Leah quietly, scrutinizing the girl.

The girl had stopped singing, sitting on a log near where I was hiding. I held my breath.

She set her ipod next to her, opening her Snicker bar and flipping her sketchbook open and glancing towards the cliffs.

I stepped forward unconsciously, a twig snapping in the process.

"_Idiot!_" Leah hissed.

The girl stiffened visibly, "You won't scare me anymore." She whispered, not turning. I sighed at the sound of her voice. It was a beautiful sound.

The girl looked up, and glanced back. Leah stepped back, but I stayed frozen.

"_Seth, you should step back!_" Embry warned. "_I-I can't._" I whispered. "_What do you mean you can't?_" Leah snorted angrily.

Then that's when the girl turned fully, her green eyes connecting with mine.

I felt as if though I was falling really fast, but I was still standing, feeling breathless. I felt…numb. As if though nothing mattered except her.

"_Oh, crap._" Leah muttered.

The girl stood, her eyes wide, her breath visible in the cold. I stepped back, not wanting to scare her.

"No." she murmured, holding out her hand, "Stay here." I was surprised and happy at her request; most people would've run away at the sight of an enormous wolf.

I stepped forward cautiously and slowly, not wanting to startle her. Her pale skin glowed brilliantly, contrasting perfectly against the moonlight.

She gasped softly, "Oh, you're so beautiful." I couldn't help but grin stupidly. She grinned back, taking my breath away.

"_Don't flatter yourself, Seth, she's only saying that 'cos she doesn't want you to eat her." _Leah sneered as Embry laughed.

I suppressed my growl for my imprint's sake.

"May I, um, draw you?" She asked timidly, glancing back towards her stuff.

I suppressed a sigh. I lied down next to the log, a little away from her, not wanting to frighten her and ruin the moment.

She picked up her sketchbook and took the pencil out from behind her ear, and began to swipe her pencil across the paper, glancing up at me every now and then.

Her face was round and soft, with plump lips, and round green eyes. When she finished, she held her sketchbook up, her eyes critically scrutinizing the paper before she looked up at me.

"I don't mean to brag but, I'm good." She smirked, holding the sketchbook up for me to see.

"_Hmmm…pretty good._" Quil thought as Embry nodded in agreement.

She laughed, before saying, "I was taking art classes in Spain. I would've been advanced but we moved here." She added quietly, frowning sadly.

She brought the sketchbook down to her lap, flipping to another page before frowning up at me, "I'm probably crazy for talking to a wolf," she murmured, before shrugging and rolling her eyes, "But I guess I'm already crazy."

Her voice was beautiful. I would never tire of listening to her voice.

She frowned down at the paper as she drew something before glancing up at me and saying, "You have scenic eyes, Mr. Wolf." She giggled, smiling up at me.

"_Mr. Wolf?_" Quil and Embry repeated before laughing. But their thoughts were fuzzy and far away, I was so focused on my imprint.

She had such a beautiful smile, her white perfect teeth flashing between her lips.

She craned her head to look up at the sky, the moonlight gleaming against her face; she smiled before looking back at me and saying, "Wanna see my other sketches?"

_Are you kidding? I want to know everything about you!_

I stepped closer, I saw her visible breaths come out faster and louder; I took a hesitant step back. "No," she said breathlessly, "I want you to come closer."

"_She's brave, I guess._" Leah thought sourly as I stared at my imprint in wonder.

She swallowed, flipping a page. It was a sketch of a boy, staring at something next to him. He didn't look much like her except for the nose.

"That's my younger brother Jarrod." She whispered, gazing at me. She flipped the page. It was a sketch of a cat crouched, preparing to pounce.

"That was my pet cat back in Spain, his name was Nieve. Which literally means 'snow' in Spanish." She smiled lovingly at the sketch.

"_Maybe she likes cats better than dogs?" _Embry suggested. "_Oh, then, Houston, we got a problem!_" Quil agreed.

"_Shut up._" I thought back to them absent-mindedly, so mesmerized by my imprint.

She flipped the page. It was the only sketch that was colored. It was an outfit of some sort, the color of blood.

"Oh," she gasped softly, "That's my belly-dance costume. I danced back in Spain, I think I'll continue here."

Both Leah and Embry snorted where they were, "_Maybe she'll dance for you, eh, Seth?_" Quil winked suggestively as Leah laughed.

I would've blushed if I weren't in my wolf form.

She flipped the page, letting out a small sigh. It was a sketch of a man. He had a squared jaw, a slight stubble around his chin, and wavy hair.

"That was my father, Fernando Omar Medina. He left us over a year ago. There was no previous fights between my parents that let out a sign of divorce or separation…we simply woke up one day, and he was gone." She murmured wistfully, gazing fondly at the photo.

She missed him.

She cleared her throat when she glanced back at me, snapping the sketchbook shut.

She glanced down at the Snicker bar, still in her lap. She picked it up and held it up to me, "Want some?"

I snorted, but I leaned close just to sniff it for her sake. "_Eat it._" Quil dared.

But just as I leaned forward she drew her hand back, biting off the Snicker bar, "No? Okay, your loss!" she winked at me as she munched happily.

I grinned the best I could when in wolf form. "_Okay, fine, she's funny too._" Leah nodded sourly.

"Wanna know my name?" she asked, swallowing the last bits of the Snicker bar.

Are you kidding?

I nodded. She blinked, "Did you just nod?" I nodded again, impatient to know what her name was.

She shook her head slightly before saying, "My name is Adonica Medina Messiao. But now that my father's gone, my last name is just Messiao." She said, neatly folding the Snicker wrapper and putting it in her pocket.

"_They're the family your mom was talkin' about!_" Embry exclaimed, "_Their mom is a designer, she's gonna work at the local fashion store in Portland._"

She shivered, rubbing her arms, glancing around with a tint of fear in her eyes.

I whimpered as I stepped closer, not wanting her to be scared, I would protect her from anything.

Her eyes softened when she looked back at me, lifting her hand hesitantly,

I was little confused at first but then Leah growled, _"She wants to pet you, idiot._"

"_Oh._" I leaned forward, allowing her.

She carefully placed her tiny hand on my wolf head, petting it gently, "Oh," she exclaimed softly in surprise, "you're so soft!"

"_Don't-" "Flatter myself, yes I know, she's only saying that 'cos she doesn't want me to eat her, yes I know." _I finished for Leah, suppressing an eye-roll.

"_You've learned well, young padawan._" She thought sourly.

But suddenly I felt a cold gust of wind blow, causing Adonica to shiver and stiffen.

She glanced down at me, not moving. She was frozen; her hand paused on my head, trembling slightly.

Her breaths began to come out in ragged gasps, her breath visible in the cold, her heart racing furiously.

"_What is it?_" I growled mentally, whimpering, not wanting her to be scared. There was nothing around.

She stiffly drew her hand away from me, letting it fall limply down to her side. She turned slowly, completely frozen.

"W-Wolf, I-" but her voice was cut off as another gust of wind blew, causing her to flinch. She began to tremble visibly now.

"_You're probably scaring her, Seth!_" Quil said. "_Or maybe she's just crazy."_ Leah thought.

"_Shut up, Leah!"_ I thought, staring up in confusion at Adonica.

I whimpered a little louder, wanting her to snap out of it. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, walking stiffly to the log and gathering her stuff.

"_No…_" I thought, not wanting her to leave.

"Gotta go, wolf," she whispered, "See you when I do." Then she walked on.

I followed her, making sure she made it home safely.

She barely made it out of the forest before she collapsed on the ground, her stuff falling down next to her. She sobbed quietly, gasping softly, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking herself gently.

"Oh god…Oh god..." she gasped, closing her eyes as if wanting to forget something. My heart clenched in pain for her.

"_Dude, what's wrong with her?" _Embry asked quietly, scared at the sight of Adonica crying.

She took in a breath, lifting her head and wiping her eyes. She gathered her stuff and went into her home.

"_Dude, didn't that used to be the Hill's house?" _Quil asked. _"Yeah, they moved after one of Victoria's vampires killed her." _I replied, staring up at the windows longingly.

"_Oh, no. Imprinting means stalking." _Leah shook her head forlornly as she walked away back to the Cullen's.


	3. If I can ease the aching

"…_**If I can ease one life the aching, or cool the pain, or help one lonely person into happiness again I shall not live in vain."**_

_**-Emily Dickinson, If I Can Stop One Heart from Breaking**_

**Adonica's POV**

"Donnie, honey, wake up up up!" My mother piped cheerfully, shoving the curtains open, the bright sunrays stinging my eyes.

"Mum!" I groaned as she pulled the blanket away from me. "Oh, quit being such a sourpuss, baby, today's your first day at LaPush High!" she laughed, helping me up and walking to my closet.

"Well, _excuse me_!" I grumbled, walking towards my bathroom, "Not everyone can be a morning person like you." "Oh, stop, you're making me blush!" My mother giggled sweetly, batting her eyelashes sarcastically.

"What are you doing in my closet anyway, mum?" I asked, my voice muffled by the toothbrush in my mouth. She glanced back at me, "…Choosing your outfit for school." she said slowly in a 'duh' voice.

"Uhhh…Mum, I do not recall having had requested you to choose my clothes for school." I frowned, rinsing my mouth.

"I'm your mother, Donnie, I can read your mind, you don't ever need to request anything." She rolled her eyes, laying out clothes on my bed, "And I know you don't dress yourself very…erm….well."

I rolled my eyes as she walked out of my bedroom to torment Jarrod. I smirked when I heard him yelp as my mother laughed, clapping her hands together loudly saying, "Chop, chop!"

I critically scrutinized the clothes my mother picked out for me. A blue knit sweater, dark jeans, and my black winter boots. I 'hmm'ed in approval before changing.

I sat in front of my bathroom mirror, applying those hair products that all promised to be the best unto my hair, causing the waves to become manageable.

I quickly applied mascara unto my eyelashes and lipstick on my lips. I made a face at myself in the mirror, and then made another, which made me shake my head at my childishness.

"Are you guys even planning to go to school, or am I the only one excited?" my mother demanded angrily from downstairs. "Going mum!" Jarrod and I called as we nearly tripped over each other racing down the stairs.

"I didn't cook breakfast for obvious reasons," my mother informed us as we huddled into the car, "But I packed you lunch." She nodded towards the bags on the seat next to her.

"…Mum, you _do_ realize there's just cookies, a bag of almonds, and a granola bar in here?" Jarrod asked slowly.

Our mother scowled at him through the rear-view mirror, "Don't rain on my parade, young man!" before smiling happily and saying, "I'm so happy for you two! First day of school at a new place!" her eyes watered up a little, "I'm so happy." She sighed contently.

"I'm eating this now." I muttered to Jarrod, shoving the almonds into my mouth. "We're here!" My mother chirped unnecessarily, the big letters in front of the school making it obvious enough.

"Perfect observation skills." Jarrod complimented my mother jokingly, pecking her cheek before opening the car door open for me. "Why, thank you, son!" she beamed, playing along as I kissed her goodbye.

"Remember: do your own thing, and don't bite!" she called before driving away.

"She does that on purpose." Jarrod muttered as we earned a couple of stares. I giggled, shrugging, "She's our mum, we gotta love her."

"Whatever." He muttered, opening the door for me. "Administrators office…that way." He murmured to himself. "Gee-wizz, Jarrod!" I gasped sarcastically, "Now how did you figure that out?"

"Because it says so on the side of the door 'Administrators Office'." He explained with exaggerated patience, ignoring my sarcasm.

"We're here to pick our schedul-" "Hmm? Oh excuse me, I didn't see you there!" the woman said, jumping up from her desk, coming over to us and shaking our hands, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Sloan. You two must be Jarrod and Adonica!"

Mrs. Sloan was a heavyset, muscular-built woman, but with handsome features. She had dark rich skin and raven black hair that was pulled up into a bun.

"Yes, Mrs. Sloan, we're here to pick up our schedules." I smiled politely. "Oh, right!" she snapped her fingers comically, reminding me so much of my mother, fluttering over to a desk and shuffling through a few papers before getting out two paper sheets.

She skipped over to us, seeming to be a puerile kind of adult. "Here you go! And I hope you two like it here at LaPush High!" she chirped as she walked us to the door, "If you have any questions feel free to come to me."

"Thanks!" My brother and I called as we walked down the hall. As soon as she closed the door we immediately opened our schedule sheets.

"English 2 PreAP!" "Music!" Jarrod and I both yelled out our first period classes to each other.

We frowned down at our schedules, "Oh look! At least we have French together!" Jarrod said, patting my shoulder cheerfully.

"And lunch, but we didn't even bring lunch and mum hasn't settled our money account with the school." I muttered, pouting childishly.

My brother laughed, ruffling my hair fondly, "When did you get so tall?" I murmured, frowning, thinking of how I could have missed this.

"Hey! Don't you two have somewhere to be?" A voice snapped. We both turned, it was a tall man with gray, balding hair.

"Oh, yes, sir, sorry, we were just about to head off to our classes." Jarrod apologized. "Hey! Aren't you two the new students from Spain?" The teacher asked curiously as he got closer.

He had piercing black eyes and balding gray hair; he was taller up close.

"Yes, I'm Adonica and this is my younger brother Jarrod." "I'm Mr. Hunter."

We shook hands with him. "Adonica Messiao? You have Music first period, the classroom is down that hall." The teacher told me, nudging me toward the hallway gently.

"And you, young man, the English hall is upstairs." He called as he walked towards the Counselor's Office.

"Thank you, sir!" We both called as my brother and I shook hands (as way our way of greeting and saying good bye) and left.

I entered the classroom; it was a nice and roomy classroom with brick walls, an enormous chalk broad in the center, behind the teacher's desk but allowing the student's a perfect view of the board.

On the wall behind the seats were three large windows, but the cold fog covered whatever view we were allowed to have.

Sitting on the teacher's desk was an ancient music player.

All the students were seated, chatting and laughing happily. I quickly scanned the area for an empty seat; I spotted one in the back corner.

I set my stuff down just as the teacher entered. It was the same man from the hall, Mr. Hunter, and he had a disc in his hand.

All the students cheered as he entered and waved at them, taking two long strides towards his desk and inserting the CD.

It was a pumped up pop song, some students laughed while other snapped their fingers to the music.

A girl and this boy got up and danced in front of the Mr. Hunter's desk, and instead of getting mad, he just stepped back and laughed as he clapped.

Soon he walked to the stereo and switched the song off, the students clapped as the boy and girl smiled and bowed before taking their seats.

"Very good!" Mr. Hunter grinned at the students before putting on another song. It was classical. It sounded familiar.

Soon he turned it off and asked the class, "So who can tell me the differences between these two pieces?"

The girl that had got up and danced raised her hand, "Yes, Ms. Vern?" "Um, that one is pop and the other…isn't?" she shrugged, laughing as some students let out a chuckle.

Mr. Hunter grinned fondly, shaking his head as he leaned on his desk before looking up at me and asking, "You. Ms. Messiao, can you tell me the difference between these two pieces?"

Everyone turned to look at me, perhaps spotting me for the first time. I sat up properly like my mother taught me years ago, "Oh, uh, you can't dance to Bach." I replied.

Mr. Hunter blinked in surprise, cocking his head, staring at me curiously, "That's right, class. You can't dance to Bach. Ms. Messiao, and can you tell me why you can't dance to Bach?" he asked, walking towards the board.

I didn't reply as he began to write in big white letters 'RHYTHM'. "Chris Brown's music keeps the same rhythm throughout the entire song, making it easier to be able to move to the tempo," he explained as he wrote 'TEMPO' underneath the word 'rhythm', "Whilst Bach's rhythm keeps a constant change, making it impossible to keep up with the rhythm to dance."

"Psst… Ms. Messiao!" I heard a voice whisper a chair away from me. I turned, it was a tall boy with black shaggy hair, warm black eyes and russet-colored skin. He had enormous muscles bulging out through his grey T-shirt; I would've been scared of him if his weren't so kind.

"I'm Wade Rivers." He extended his hand for me to shake. I shook it, "I'm Adonica, but most people call me Donnie." I whispered back, smiling.

He grinned at me before glancing towards the teacher, making sure he wasn't watching before whispering, "Let me see your schedule."

I frowned but handed it to him anyway, "We have lunch together." He grinned lopsidedly before asking, "Don't you have like a sister or brother here with you?"

"Yeah, a brother." I whispered back, taking notes. He chuckled, "Sit with me at lunch, huh?" "Okay." I nodded absent-mindedly, not wanting to miss a thing on the lesson.

After the bell rung, Wade quickly went up to me, "What class do you have next?" he asked. "Oh, hold on a sec." I murmured, glancing down at my schedule, "Physics."

He whistled between his teeth, "You're advanced, huh?" "Yeah," I blushed at the compliment.

"Ms. Messiao!" Mr. Hunter called, "I'd like to talk to you for a minute." "Ohhh, you're in trouble." Wade grinned mischievously, ruffling my hair before walking off, "See you, Donnie!"

"Yes, Mr. Hunter?" I asked, standing in front of his desk. He smiled up at me, "Your mother told me you're very interested in the performing arts."

I stiffened, "I used to be, sir, I haven't performed at all lately." I murmured quietly.

I knew what he was talking about. Dancing.

My father and my aunt Fatimah, being from Arabic descent, introduced me to the art of belly dancing.

But ever since he left and we moved, I stopped. I rid myself of anything that held traces of dancing.

Mr. Hunter's eyes softened as he glanced up at me, "One does not simply lose passion for a hobby, Ms. Messiao. I would know." He murmured quietly, his eyes full of understanding, "But if you ever change your mind and want to get back into dancing, my daughter has a dancing studio. She teaches any dance you can think of." He chuckled fondly.

He shuffled through a few papers before taking out a pale pink card, "This is her card, you call her when you feel like it." He smiled. I felt a lump form at my throat as my vision was clouded with tears.

"T-thank you, Mr. Hunter, I appreciate this." I whispered, his face blurry and fuzzy from the tears. "No need to thank me, Ms. Messiao. You're dismissed." He nodded.

I stuffed the card into my bag, walking out of the classroom as the warning bell rang.

"Crap." I muttered, running towards my next class.

I walked down the hall, this hall had no windows so it looked gloomy compared to the others. I stiffened as I felt my stomach tighten with the familiar dread.

One of _them _was going to appear, and I had to ignore it for my sanity's sake.

I slowed my pace, my attempts of calming myself by breathing deeply ended up in soft gasps; I wanted to run to my class. Out of here, anywhere but here.

But it was like a dream: where you can't run no matter what situation, where you can't move fast enough.

My breaths became visible as the familiar cold crawled around me, encasing me in a cold embrace as goose bumps appeared on my arms.

"_No_, I will _not _sell these, Danny!" the girl screamed angrily, tears streaming down her face as she held her hands up. They had white powdery stuff on them which I realized a minute later were drugs.

She had sweat on her forehead, her stringy hair sticking to her cheek and neck, and Band-Aids on her forearms.

"You can't hurt me anymore!" she whispered, holding her wrists up for me to see. I looked away quickly, feeling my eyes widen, refusing to let it affect me in public.

I ducked my head, shoved my hands into my pockets and hurried on to my class. "Donnie! Hey, Donnie!" I heard my name being called.

I turned, avoiding looking at the dead girl. It was Wade Rivers.

He waved for me to come over; I glanced back hesitantly at my classroom door.

"Aw, c'mon, Donnie, you're new so the teacher won't mind." He drawled. He had four other guys with him. They all looked alike: dark and rich skin, raven black hair, and black eyes, and all of them tall and ridiculously muscular.

I grimaced as I walked towards them, "Hey, Wade." I waved, glancing around shyly. "Hey, Donnie," he grinned before introducing his friends, "Meet my amigos. This here is Quil, Brady, Colin, and Seth. Guys, this is Donnie."

The boy Seth looked familiar. As is though I had seen or met him somewhere before.

I shook hands with all of them but paused when I shook hands with Seth, "Um, have we met before?" I asked. Seth's gaze unnerving, he was looking at me with such tenderness and…love?

I began to feel shy as I looked up at him, his handsome grinning face.

His dark amber eyes held a strange emotion as he looked at me, sighing quietly before shaking his head slightly, "No, I don't think we have." He blurted, shaking my hand. I wanted to pull away at the contact.

All of their hands were incredibly warm, "Do you guys have a fever or something?" I asked incredulously, pulling my hand away from Seth's grasp. They all laughed, "Nah, just a Quileute thing." Colin winked.

Seth made a strange sound with his throat…like some sort of growl. "How come you don't have a Spanish accent?" Quil asked almost accusingly.

"I was born in England with my brother but we moved back and forth to New York and Spain before coming here." I explained patiently, glancing towards the clock, making sure I wouldn't be late.

"How old are you?" Seth asked, the same strange look in his eyes, regarding me as if though I were most amazing person he's seen. "I'm seventeen, Seth." I replied, adjusting my bag on my shoulder nervously.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Um. It was nice meeting you all," I murmured, feeling shy all of a sudden under their curious gaze, "Thanks for introducing me to your friends, Wade. I gotta get to class now." I walked off to my class, feeling Seth stare after me.


	4. In the Ocean of Life

"…_**So in the ocean of life we pass and speak one another, Only a look and a voice; then darkness and silence again."**_

_**-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, The Oceans of Life**_

**Adonica's POV**

The rest of the classes passed quickly, but I was nervous when the lunch bell rang.

"Adon-y-ca!" I grinned fondly as my brother made his way over to me through the crowds of teens.

We shook hands as we grinned toothily at each other, "How's your day been so far?" I asked as sat down at a random table. He shrugged, "Meh…been good, I guess. I'm gonna go sit with some guys I met in class, so spill. How's your day been?"

"Good, but look at what my first period teacher gave me." I murmured, handing him the pink card Mr. Hunter gave me.

"Washington Dance Studio." He read aloud, his eyes widening as he glanced at me, "You sure, Donnie?"

"No." I shook my head, slumping in my chair miserably. "But you were a great dancer, Adonica!" Jarrod protested, "And I don't think Aunt Fatimah would appreciate you throwing it away as if though it had never meant anything to you."

Before I could reply I heard someone call my name, I turned. It was Wade and Seth; they were in the lunch line, waving me over. I turned back to Jarrod; he shrugged, waving his hand dismissively, "I guess that's my cue."

I grinned as we shook hands, "See you later, alligator." He laughed, "After a while, crocodile."

I walked towards Seth and Wade, Seth's gaze making me feel…unsettled.

I observed him as I got closer. He was undeniably gorgeous, with straight black hair that slightly fell unto his forehead, dark amber eyes, and colossal, bulging muscles.

He looked up and grinned happily, "Hey." He greeted, filling his food tray. "Hello, Seth." I murmured, feeling breathless as I watched his muscled arms move.

"Was that your brother?" Wade asked from in front of Seth. "Yeah, that was Jarrod." I nodded. "Aren't you going to get lunch?" Seth asked, frowning.

"Nah, I ate at home." That was partially true. I ate the entire bag mum had packed for me on my way to school.

"You're not hungry?" He insisted. I laughed, his worried frown reminding me of my mother, he blinked as if dazed. "It's ok, Seth, I ate at home." I repeated, shaking my head.

"Where are the others?" I asked, glancing around. Wade and Seth shared a glance; "Brady and Colin weren't feeling good so Quil took 'em home." Wade explained.

They were lying. I knew they were. But I didn't pry.

I shrugged as they guided me to their table. I received strange looks from everyone as I took a seat next to Seth.

"Why are they staring at me as if though I were willingly walking into a wolf den?" I asked them, hating the stares.

I hate it when people look at me that way. As if though I were a freak.

Wade and Seth shared a look before bursting out laughing. Loudly.

I blushed as we received stares from nearly the entire cafeteria.

Wade wiped a tear from his eye as their laughter subsided, "You're funny." He laughed. I shrugged.

"Here." Seth handed me a red apple. "Oh. Thank you, Seth." I was surprised but delighted, smiling gratefully at him as I took the apple from his hand. Our fingers touched.

Eleven years of concealing fear and shock was the only thing that kept me from gasping and jumping away. It was as if though some shock of electricity had gone between us.

I pulled away, ducking my head as I blushed, thanking him again before biting into the apple.

"So tell us about yourself." Wade said conversationally, neatly slicing his fried chicken, sending Seth a strange look.

Seth glared in response, clenching his fist. "What would you like to know?" I asked.

"Why did you move from Spain?" Wade asked immediately. I stiffened, "That's personal, Wade." I said coldly.

Seth threw Wade another glare before turning to me, asking, "What do you like to do? What are your hobbies?"

I smiled at his question, "I like to draw, I used to sing so I guess I still kinda like it," I winced.

I was once an excellent singer; I was going to take opera lessons. But then I encountered one of _them_.

He was a violent man, shaking angrily and in fear, screaming for me to get away.

I was only twelve at that time. Only twelve. I was on the floor in the corner of my bedroom, hugging my knees to my chest, rocking myself as I shut my eyes and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

But I heard his footsteps as he neared me, crying and screaming, shaking his fists. I flinched, backing away as I whimpered. He yelled angrily, bringing his fist down upon me with such strength I passed out.

I woke up in a hospital the next day. My brother was the one that had found me and alerted my parents whom immediately took me to the hospital.

My jaw was fixed but it was wired shut for six months. If I sing now, I still sing well but my jaw is now forever stiff.

"You sound like a very artistic person." Wade nodded in approval. "Um…thanks, I guess," I frowned, "It was induced by my mother, she's truly artistic." I rolled my eyes.

"You dance too?" Seth asked. My eyes widened and watered up a bit as I turned to look at him.

"H-how-?" I took in a breath, "What makes you ask?" Seth looked confused, "You, uh, j-just seem like the type of person that likes to dance." He blurted.

I frowned. "I don't dance, Seth." I noticed Wade throw Seth an eye roll; Seth simply clenched his fists in response, shaking slightly.

I shook my head in confusion, "So what do _you _guys like to do?" I asked. Wade nodded for Seth to go first, "I like to be outside." Seth smiled. I cocked my head, gazing at him curiously, "Just out doors doing nothing?"

He shrugged good-naturedly, "As long as I'm outside, I'm good." I smiled slowly, "I liked your response, Seth." I murmured. His grin widened, as if he had just won the lottery.

"Yeah, yeah, score for Sethy," Wade rolled his eyes before sending Seth a joking wink, "I like to run. I used to be in track." He gloated proudly. "Nice. My father used to be in track in his high school days." I said without thinking.

_I. Did. Not. Just. Say. That._

I wanted to slap my hands over my mouth, regretting bringing up my father but I nonchalantly glanced down towards my watch to avoid them asking questions.

"The bell's about to ring. I'm going to start off to class so I won't be late in case I get lost." I muttered, standing.

"I'll go with you!" Seth said, standing swiftly. "Okay." I nodded. "Be _safe_, you two!" Wade called loudly after us, sending a wink at us. Seth clenched his fists but his cheeks darkened, as did my mine.

He walked closely to me, I noticed some girls at a table send me envious looks. I ignored them but I felt myself get angry.

It's rude to stare.

"So how do you like LaPush?" Seth asked as if though my answer would be the ultimate truth. "I like it, I guess." I smiled slowly, "Very quiet compared to Spain." I added. He laughed. I decided I liked that sound.

"Do you miss your friends back in Spain?" he asked softly. I frowned, "I didn't have much friends back in Spain, Seth. I was more of a loner."

"Why?"

I clenched my teeth, "I prefer it that way. That's why." I snapped coldly. I felt guilt inch its way towards my heart when I saw his hurt expression.

I sighed, "Sorry." I muttered, "And I lied to you, Seth," I added quietly, "I did dance."

"Why don't you dance anymore?" He asked, his tone not curious but genuinely concerned. "Doesn't fit into my life anymore." I shrugged sadly.

The warning bell rung, we had made it to my classroom and were now standing outside the door.

"Hey, are you…um, a-are you busy on Friday?" he asked randomly, rubbing the back of his neck.

I was puzzled by his question. "I don't think I am." I shrugged again, frowning, "Why do you ask?"

He glanced down at me, stepping forward. I automatically stepped back cautiously. I hated it when people stood too close.

"I wanted t-to know if…If you wanted to go out with me." He murmured, his cheeks darkening. "Oh." I understood now, he was asking me out.

I had never been asked out before, really.

"Go out _where_?" I asked suspiciously, not wanting to end up going to see some sucky action movie. "Skating. Do you skate?" he asked curiously. "Yes, I skate, Seth." I nodded.

Skating. Another thing my father and Aunt Fatimah taught me.

He sighed contently.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. "You said my name." He breathed, his eyes dazed.

I frowned, "Yes. You say people's name when addressing them, Seth." He laughed, "Yeah, but it sounded so nice on your lips."

"Oh." I blushed, glancing towards my classroom door. "C-Can I have your number?" he asked quickly when he saw I began to open the door.

"Only if you give me yours." I replied cheekily. He beamed so happily I couldn't help but smile back.

When my brother and I got home, we decided to go for another walk in the forest.

"Who were those two guys you sat with at lunch?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "Seth Clearwater and Wade Rivers." I replied, holding my arms out to balance myself as I walked on a log.

"Seth Clearwater asked me out." I added. Jarrod stopped to turn and look at me in disbelief, "Donnie, are you serious?" "Why? What's wrong with them?" I frowned, leaping off the log to keep up in pace with him.

"My friend Danny was telling me about them. They have some sort of cult, they follow some guy around…Jack or Jacob, I forgot, but they're like on drugs too, and-"

That's when I cut him off, "Jarrod, c'mon. It was our first day; people will try to fill our heads with biased opinions. Besides, Wade and Seth were very nice, I don't think they were on drugs or steroids." I shrugged.

He glanced down at me warily, "Just _one _date, Donnie." He frowned. I rolled my eyes. "Donnie." He repeated, his stern voice making me look up at him.

"Be careful around them, Donnie, a lot of people I met kept saying the same about them." He paused to make sure I processed what he said, "Just one date, Donnie, then you stay away from him."

"Yes, master." I rolled my eyes, "Just one date and nothing more. 'Sides, I don't think I could ever care for him…or anyone else." I added the last part quietly to myself.

We both jumped when we heard an agonized howl somewhere nearby, "C'mon, let's get out of here." I said, grabbing his hand as we ran back home.

"_**After all, we're only human. Always fighting what we're feeling, hurting instead of healing. After all, we're only human: is there any other reason why we stay instead of leaving?"**_

_**-Jon McLaughlin, Human**_

**Seth's POV**

All I could see was red. I let out a howl. An angry and agonized howl.

How dare he tell her to stay away from me? My own imprint!

But it hurt most when I heard what she said.

"_I don't think I could ever care for him…"_

"_Dude, what the fuck?" _Paul asked, annoyed at my angry thoughts.

I showed him what I saw.

I followed Donnie after school, making sure she made it home safely.

I felt as if though I were in some sort of trance as I watched her balance herself carefully as she walked on a log like an innocent child, her cheeks blushing from the cold, her green eyes wide in concentration and shining in happiness.

"_Her brother sounds like a little bitch!" _Paul let out a growl.

Sam's old pack and Jacob's pack reunited, making Jacob our chief. So it meant all of our thoughts were now once again connected…Which was both a good and annoying thing.

"_Who's a bitch?" _Quil asked, sounding like an old woman eager for gossip.

"_Seth's imprint's little brother is telling her to stay away from Seth." _Paul scoffed, understanding how annoyed I was, having an imprint himself.

"_Oh, wow." _Quil said, _"But she's going out with you on Friday, isn't she?" "Yeah, but after that no more." _I snarled.

Both Paul and Quil were stunned. _"What?" _I growled, turning towards them. _"Dude, I've never heard you snarl during a conversation." _Paul gaped. Quil nodded his wolf head in agreement, _"Or growl in anger." _

"_Well, thanks to her little brother," _I frowned, _"just how am I going to continue seeing her after that one date?" _

"_Simple." _Paul shrugged, _"Win her heart." _I sighed, rolling my eyes, _"Winning someone's heart takes time, Paul." "Bullshit!" _He yawned hugely; shaking his fur clean of any twigs or leaves, "_Winning a woman's heart is the easiest thing. She'll deny you, but she'll always come back for more of you."_

"_Since when did you become the love guru?" _Quil demanded. _"Don't be jealous, Quil. You can always watch Dr. Phil if I'm not around." _Paul smirked.

I shook my head as Paul's comment began an argument between the two.

I continued to watch Donnie throughout the entire day. She was interesting and so beautiful.

She had a pretty big window; the curtain was practically transparent so I was able to see her perfectly.

She was sitting on her bed, leafing through a book before stiffening, staring blankly at the wall.

A cold gust of wind blew, and she shivered inside, flinching as she stiffly shut the book, standing and coming out of the house.

She walked into the forest, still in her thin cable knit sweater.

She continued walking deeper, hugging herself, her breath coming out in small gasps.

I made sure to keep up in pace with her, never letting her out of my sight.

"_Why does she randomly freak out? Is she crazy or something?" _Paul asked in a bored tone, running near the border.

"_I don't know, and she isn't crazy." _I growled.

She stopped walking, snapping her head towards my direction. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Wolf?" she asked quietly, her green eyes scanning the area.

I came closer to where she was, coming out slowly, not wanting to startle her.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She choked out, opening her arms for a hug. I couldn't help but nuzzle my nose into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me.

She was shaking, soft sobs causing her shoulders to shake.

_What happened? What happened, I'll fix it! _I whined, hurt to see her so hurt. When she pulled away, her face broke into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I don't think I'd seen her fully smile.

"Hello, wolf." She grinned as she wiped her eyes, sitting Indian-style on the floor. She patted the ground next to her.

I stepped forward and lied down next to her slowly, "Keep me warm, will you?" she asked, shivering as she leaned her body into me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

She was still shaking; she sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

I whined, nudging her elbow gently with my nose, wanting to know what was wrong. She smiled slowly, "I got a little scared, is all." She murmured, looking away as she lied.

"_Bullshit." _Paul stated, eavesdropping into our conversation. "_Dude, go away. You're so rude for butting into their conversation." _Jared scolded him. "_Hypocrite!" _Paul accused.

"This boy named Seth Clearwater asked me out." She murmured, leaning her head on my stomach. She shook her head, closing her eyes as she inhaled, "But I can't care for him. I can't allow myself to care for anyone but my family."

I felt my heart crack, I whimpered. She looked up at me, caressing my face, frowning, "I wonder why it's so much easier to talk to animals than to people." She shook her head again.

"I moved here with the hope to have a new beginning, a new life but I just find myself being constantly haunted by my past and my…problems." She whispered, nuzzling her head deeper into my fur.

She began to shake again, letting out a quiet sob. "I'm so tired of being afraid." She whispered.

It hurt me to see her like this, so broken and sad. It was my job to make her happy.

"I'm so tired of being hurt." She added, glancing down toward her stomach.

I nudged her shoulder gently, wanting her to show me.

She sighed quietly, lifting her shirt, exposing her smooth stomach.

I felt my eyes widen and my blood run cold.

"_Whoever hurt her is going to pay." _

There was a bruised cut on her waist. I couldn't help but growl. She looked up at me, putting her shirt down and leaning into me again. "Don't get angry, wolf. You couldn't help me even if you wanted to." She chuckled humorlessly.

"_That most definitely doesn't look like an accident. She either cuts herself or her mother is abusive." _Jared gasped in disgust at the sight of her cut. _"I think I'm gonna be sick." _Paul gagged.

I growled protectively. She glared up at me, swatting my shoulder, "Enough, wolf. It happened, I can't do anything about it except cure my wounds." She snapped, shaking as she rubbed her hands against my fur to keep herself warm.

I whined in apology. She smiled slowly, "How can you be so intelligent." She shook her head, grinning before sobering up and asking, "You wanna know why I don't want to allow myself to care for Seth?"

I nodded vigorously. She blinked, "You surprise me, Wolf." She murmured before answering, "Being a wolf, I don't think you'd understand, but everyone has secrets." She whispered.

"And sometimes, some of us have bad secrets. Secrets that we're scared to expose to the ones we love or care about, fearing that they'd run away if they knew. That they'd think differently of us if they knew that secret." She murmured, staring up at the darkening sky.

"_Oh, the irony." _Jared gasped as if watching a movie.

"_Wow. Is she a mind-reader?" _Quil asked in disbelief. _"Don't be stupid, Quil- oh wait, you already are." _Paul shook his head forlornly.

Quil growled.

"_Guys, shut it!" _I snapped, not wanting their growls to scare her.

She looked back down at me, "And I have a secret, wolf; a secret that I can't avoid if I want to be in a relationship with someone. And I like Seth. I don't know why, but I like him very much so quickly." She frowned, "And I think that one date could become something more. More than just _one date_. But I'm scared," she whispered, petting my fur absent-mindedly.

"I think it'd hurt to see him run away from me." She frowned again, her green eyes wide and vulnerable.

I whimpered and nuzzled my nose into her shoulder. She hugged me, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She repeated, "You're like…some sort of therapist. The best I've had." She giggled.

I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"_That's probably the only compliment she's given you other than saying 'you're warm'." _Paul laughed, his laugh coming out a loud howl.

"_Shut it, Paul, this is probably the only entertainment you're getting." _Jared shot back.

Donnie snapped her head towards the sound before turning back to me, "I should've known you ran with a pack." She smiled softly.

She stood, dusting the leaves off her pants, "Well, I better be going now. Don't want my mum to worry." She rolled her eyes, "See you when I do, Wolf." She waved as she walked away.

I sighed, admiring her backside.

"_Quit it, Seth, you're such a pervert." _Quil sighed. _"I heard it's typical for the youngest ones to be the most hormonal ones." _Paul sighed dejectedly.

"_Don't act like you don't do that to your imprints." _I growled. That shut them up.


	5. The Trick of Love

"_**The trick of love is to never let it find you: it's easier to get over missing out…"**_

_**-Jon Mclaughlin, Indiana**_

**Adonica's POV**

"I am _so _ashamed to tell you this, but you two will have to walk home today." My mum confessed as she drove us to school.

"Mum, you _do_ realize it's raining?" Jarrod asked slowly, as if talking to a child. My mum sent him a scowl through the rear-view mirror, "That's how come I packed you two umbrellas." She said in a 'duh' voice.

"It's okay, mum, we'll manage." I said, glancing out the window. "We're here!" my mum announced loudly as she parked. "Be good, you two! No biting, and play nice with the other kids!" she chirped as we kissed her goodbye.

"Mum, we don't play with other kids." Jarrod rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the car. My mum simply grinned, "Take my advice anyway, son, it's free."

"Yeah, she does do that on purpose." I scowled. Jarrod rolled his eyes as he grabbed my hand and opened the door for me.

"Donnie!" I heard my voice being called. I felt my heart skip a beat as I turned, seeing Seth coming towards me, Quil and Brady with him.

"I'll leave." Jarrod murmured to me, glaring towards Seth and his friends. "Bye, Jarrod." I shook his hand quickly as I hurried to meet Seth.

"Hey, I wanted to let you know that a few friends will be joining us on Friday." He breathed, his eyes sparkling happily.

"Quil and Brady?" I asked, nodding towards them. "No," he laughed his warm laugh, "Jacob and his friend Nessie, Jared and his girlfriend Kim."

"So, you and I will be considered a couple?" I asked, frowning. Seth's eyes widened, "No! I mean- only if you wa- but if you don't want to i-it's fine." He said quickly.

I sighed, "We'll just be friends, Seth." I began walking towards my classroom but I could practically feel his head radiating off him like a disease.

It was actually very comforting.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked like a timid child. I stopped walking and turned to him, staring at him incredulously before laughing.

His face brightened almost immediately, "No, Seth, I'm not mad." I laughed, "I just want you and me not to be thought of as a couple."

"Why not?" he asked curiously and not rancorously. I grimaced, "I don't date." I replied simply.

"Oh, your mom doesn't let you…?" "No, I actually thinks she _wants _me to date someone already, but I just don't feel…ready for a relationship." I murmured quietly, "you can't be hurt if you don't love."

He frowned, "I think it hurts more _not _to love." He said.

I shrugged, pretending his words meant nothing, continuing to walk towards my class. "I also wanted to know if…if you would want to continue going on more dates with me after the one on Friday." He asked somewhat breathlessly.

I shook my head, smiling in amusement, "Seth, I'll answer that _after _the date on Friday." I giggled. He smiled happily, but his eyes nervous, "What class do you have?"

"Music. I have this class with Wade. Where is he, by the way?" I asked, glancing around, wondering why he hadn't yelled out my name.

Seth looked uncomfortable, "He wasn't feeling very good today." He mumbled. I knew he was lying but I didn't pry. "Oh, okay." I shrugged.

I looked up at him, frowning as I tried to decipher why he was talking to me.

"Why do you talk to me?" I asked. He blinked in confusion and surprise as he looked down at me, "Why wouldn't I talk to you?" he asked in confusion.

_Well that wasn't what the other people in my school back in Spain thought! _I thought angrily to myself.

"I don't know…I'm just not very used to people talking to me because they _want _to." I frowned. "Well, I like talking to you." He said defiantly.

I smiled, "I like talking to you sometimes." "Sometimes?" he repeated in mock-offense. I laughed, "I'm kidding. You're the best." I rolled my eyes, trying to remember the last time I had joked around with someone like this.

"You have a beautiful smile, Donnie." He smiled, blinking dreamily. I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush, "T-thanks," I mumbled intelligently, walking into my class.

"Ah, hello, Ms. Messiao. Who's this?" Mr. Hunter asked curiously as he stood to shake hands with Seth.

"This is my friend Seth Clearwater." I introduced him. "Ah, Mr. Clearwater! Yes, I've heard of you from Mrs. Heathman, says you're excellent at Algebra. Nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Hunter."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hunter, I was just going to hang around a little bit with Donnie 'til the bell rings." Seth grinned. "Ah, well make yourselves comfortable." Mr. Hunter gestured towards the seats.

"You're good at Algebra?" I asked as soon as we sat down. "Yep. I'm the best in my class." He grinned proudly. "My dad was a math wiz." I rolled my eyes, speaking impulsively again.

"How come you don't really mention your dad like your mom?" he asked curiously. "He left a year ago, Seth." I murmured, taking my notebook out as a few students began to enter the classroom.

"Oh." He murmured quietly, staring down at his hands before glancing up at me and saying, "My father died nearly two years ago." I felt my eyes widen as I looked up at him.

"How did he die?" I whispered. "Heart attack." He replied, "It was very hard on my mom, but especially hard on my sister Leah. A tragic loss but I guess now you see I understand you better than you thought." He murmured.

"I'm so sorry for having had been so callous and cold towards you at first, Seth." I whispered, my eyes watering up slightly. Seth reached over, grabbing my hand, gently squeezing.

I froze at the contact. I had never held a man's hand before. His hands were warm and enormous compared to my tiny and cold hands. I frowned down at our clasped hands. "Mr. Clearwater, I suggest you start heading towards class now, the bell's about to ring!" Mr. Hunter called from his desk.

Seth's eyes seemed to darken as he stood, "Thank you, Mr. Hunter." He called towards Mr. Hunter a little coldly before looking down at me, "See you later, Donnie." He said gently.

"See you when I do, Seth." I murmured. He grinned before walking out of the classroom.

"Dude, was that Seth Clearwater you were talking to?" a girl next to me asked excitedly. "Yes, it was him." I nodded. "Oh my god!" she squealed, "He's like so hot! Are you two going out?"

"We're going skating on Friday." I offered. She squealed again, clapping her hands like an excited child before extending her hand for me to shake, "I'm Eliza Porter, nice to meet you."

"Adonica Messiao, but most people call me Donnie." I shook her extended hand. "So what will you be wearing to your date?" she asked waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Um, clothes?" I asked rather than stated.

She sighed; shaking her head so fondly you would've thought we were friends for a long time. "Come over to my house after school, will you? We could bond." She grinned.

"Okay. But I'm walking home after school." I said apologetically. "Oh, no it's okay! I have a car, you can ride with me!" she beamed as the bell rung.

"'_**Healing,' Papa would tell me, 'is not a science, but the intuitive art of wooing nature.'"**_

_**-W.H. Auden**_

**Seth's POV**

"See you when I do, Seth." She murmured shyly, staring up at me through her eyelashes. I grinned, my heart accelerating, whatever annoyance I felt towards Mr. Hunter for interrupting my moment with Donnie disappearing completely.

I practically skipped out of the classroom.

I hardly even paid attention in class, seeming to come to my senses as the lunch bell rang. I sprinted to the cafeteria, spotting Donnie with her brother in the lunch line.

She waved and grinned as she spotted me. "You're totally whipped." Brady mumbled. "Just wait 'til you imprint." I growled. Quil laughed, "He's right, my young padawan."

Jarrod looked annoyed when he spotted whom Donnie was waving to. I felt a growl come out, "Calm down, just ignore him." Quil murmured to me, "She's coming this way."

And sure enough, Donnie was walking up to us with her brother next to her, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey, guys," she smiled slowly, "This is my younger brother Jarrod. Jarrod, this is Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara, and Brady Connweller."

Jarrod nodded stiffly to us before turning to his sister, "I'll leave." Donnie frowned up at him in confusion as they shook hands.

She glanced towards us, sighing, "He thinks you guys are on drugs or something, he believes what he hears."

"And you don't?" Brady asked, rolling his eyes. "No. I like to figure things out for myself." Donnie said, a frosty glint in her green eyes as we walked towards the table.

I threw Brady a glare as he shrugged helplessly. "What's that in your hand?" Quil asked curiously, staring down at Donnie's clenched hand.

"Oh," she blinked in surprise, "It's…nothing." "It is something!" Quil insisted, reaching towards her hand. She gasped when she realized what he was going to do; she stood from her seat swiftly, staring at Quil with wide eyes.

"Don't touch me." She hissed venomously. Quil blinked in confusion as I glared at him, suppressing a growl. "I-I didn't m-mean to scare you, I just want-" Donnie interrupted him with a sigh, "It's a business card. Mr. Hunter gave it to me." She rolled her eyes, showing him the pale pink card in her hand.

"He likes pink?" Brady scoffed. "No, Brady, it's his daughter's company card. She has a dancing studio." She laughed. "So you _do _dance!" Quil accused triumphantly.

She shot him a glare, "Yes, I haven't danced in a while though." "Why not?" Brady asked, shoveling his food into his mouth like a pig. She shrugged, sending me a glance. "I think you should shut up now, you guys." I snapped, nodding towards Donnie, telling them with a look to stop asking questions.

"Oh. Okay." Brady shrugged, obviously confused. I face-palmed myself but looked up when Donnie giggled. "You guys are so weird." She laughed. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment." Quil sniffed, pretending to be offended.

When lunch was over, I walked Donnie to her class. "Do you miss your dad, Seth?" Donnie asked me quietly. "Yeah," I sighed, putting my hands in my pockets, "I miss him a lot." "Do you think of him often?" She asked, glancing up at me.

I glanced down towards her, "Every day." I whispered, feeling my throat choke up a little as I remembered how my dad always teased Leah, how he would jokingly threaten us with his 'kung fu skills'.

"Do you miss your dad?" I asked her. She nodded immediately, "Always." She sighed, "And sometimes I feel so angry and hurt that he left. So, so angry." She shook her head, making my heart clench, "But I know he had a reason for leaving. He was a smart man, and I know," she closed her eyes, taking in a breath, "he wouldn't leave for no reason."

"I think of him all the time." She glanced up at me, her green eyes bright with tears. I stopped walking, scooping her up into a tight hug.

She stiffened but almost immediately relaxed and wound her small, fragile arms around my neck.

I sighed, closing my eyes, thinking of how perfectly her body fit against mine; like a puzzle piece.

The kiss she placed on my jaw was so soft I probably would've missed it if I weren't a werewolf.

She pulled away, "Thanks, Seth." She grinned up at me, looking completely happy and serene. "Anytime, Donnie." I grinned back as she blinked dazedly.


	6. You

"_**You are what I asked for, you are what I'm longing for, 'cause at the end of the day you're the one that remains…"**_

_**-Rebecca St. James, You**_

**Adonica's POV**

I walked back to class in a daze, the feel of Seth's warm, colossal arms lingering on my body.

The entire day I felt strangely depressed not being with Seth. It was confusing.

"Hey, Jarrod." I grinned as I met up with my brother at the entrance after school. "Hey, Donnie," he shook my hand, frowning, "Just one date right?"

I rolled my eyes, "We'll see. And if I want to go on more dates with Seth is my decision. Not yours." "Well, excuse me, but after missing a father I can't help but feel even more protective of you!" he snapped, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Oh. So that's why he felt so protective.

I squeezed his arm as we walked towards the sidewalk, "You're the best brother any girl could ask for. But don't feel the need to try and be a father in the absence of one." I murmured softly.

"Donnie!" I heard someone yell my name. I turned almost immediately being crushed into a hug, "Donnie, there you are! I was looking for you everywhere! I was about to call the police, reporting a missing teenager!" the girl laughed.

When I pulled away, I realized it was Eliza. "Hey, Eliza." I grinned, "This is my younger brother Jarrod. Jarrod, this is Eliza Porter from my Music class."

"Nice to meet you!" Eliza chirped, shaking his hand excitedly, "Mind if I steal your sister for a minute? It'll just take a sec, okay? Thanks!" she said all in one breath, not even waiting for my brother to respond as she pulled me away.

"Seth was grinning like an idiot all day! What did you say to him?" she demanded excitedly, "Or more like what did you two do?" she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. I laughed, "Calm down, Eliza, we just got time to actually talk about ourselves. He's a really nice person." I murmured somewhat dreamily.

"So you think you'll go on more dates with him, yeah?" she nudged my shoulder, glancing towards where Seth was with his friends in the entrance of the school.

He glanced up almost immediately after Eliza nudged my shoulder, waving as he smiled at me. I waved back, smiling shyly.

"Oohh, Donnie, look at you!" she laughed. I rolled my eyes, sighing in annoyance. "Did you see Wade today? He wasn't in class, right?" she asked suddenly, frowning in concern as she scanned the area.

"Why do you as- Oh!" I nodded in realization. She liked Wade. "You have a crush on Wade! Which is why you're so excited about me and Seth, isn't it?" I accused.

She blushed, "Okay, so you caught me!" she threw her hands up in surrender, "But that doesn't mean I'm not _genuinely _excited about you and Seth, but I guess I might want you to…to introduce me to Wade." She grinned sheepishly.

I nudged her shoulder with mine, "It's okay," I shrugged, "Wade's a cool kid. You two have never talked?"

"No," she shook her head forlornly, her curly black locks shaking in synchronization, "He barely even notices me, I bet." She sighed miserably.

I patted her shoulder, "I'll introduce you two when I get the chance tomorrow, okay?" Her face lit up immediately after hearing my words. "Oh, really? You'd do that? Thanks!" she hugged me tightly again.

_I guess everyone in LaPush likes hugs. _I laughed silently.

"Oh, I gotta go now, Donnie! Bye! See you tomorrow!" she waved as she ran towards her car. I waved back, shaking my head as turned back to Jarrod.

He was standing there with his arms crossed, looking at me in shock. "What's wrong, Jarrod?" I asked concernedly. "I just…You…What?" he mumbled incoherently, staring in shock after Eliza.

"What's wrong?" I frowned. "I just never thought I'd see you so…carefree with someone else other than mum and I." he murmured, blinking in shock. "I guess it's time to open up then." I shrugged awkwardly.

"I'm glad we moved into this town." He murmured, grabbing my hand as we walked down the sidewalk as I 'hmm'ed in agreement.

"What time is mum gonna be back?" I asked as I grabbed on to his forearm to balance myself as I walked on the edge of the sidewalk. "Uh, I think 4:30?" he shrugged.

"So, how are things with _Seth Clearwater_?" he asked nonchalantly. "Good, I guess." I shrugged, "I told him about dad." Jarrod snapped his head up to look at me.

"That's…good."

"I guess." I shrugged. "What'd he say?" he asked quietly. "He lost his father nearly two years ago. I guess he has some sort of familiarity with the nostalgia I feel." I murmured.

"You feel nostalgia too?" He asked incredulously. I sent him a glare, "Jarrod, _please_." I rolled my eyes, "You know we were close." "Yeah, but I guess since you were always so…collected that I forgot you were hurt as well." He blurted, his blue eyes still wide in surprise.

"No one's heartless, Jarrod." I chuckled as I nearly stumbled over the edge of the sidewalk. "Well you sure did good in appearing so." He grumbled.

I stared down at Jarrod, his blue eyes scanning the area for any danger, his blonde hair falling slightly down to his forehead; I noticed how tall he'd gotten. It seemed just like yesterday my mother and father brought him home in a blue bundle in my mum's arms.

"I'm glad you're my brother." I murmured, realizing just how supportive and caring he'd always been of me.

"I'm glad you're my sister." He rolled his eyes, grinning up at me. "Well, then I guess we make a pretty happy brunch, don't you?" I rolled my eyes at this personal joke we'd had since we were little.

He laughed as I smiled, "Race you to that tree." He challenged, the mischievous gleam in his eyes. "There are too many trees I can't tell which one you're talking about." I narrowed my eyes down at him.

"Oh my goodness, woman," he muttered under his breath before pointing ahead, "_That _tree. Do you see it?"

"Oh, you mean the one with the brown bark and green leaves? Oh, yes, yes I see it." I said sarcastically. "Yes, that one, sister dear." He shot back as we set our bags on the sidewalk to run freely.

"Okay, on the count of three," he grinned as we both crouched down to the ground, "One…Two…Three!"

We took off running, sprinting down the sidewalk, laughing.

"Make sure you don't trip on the ice!" "What ice, you crazy lady?" he narrowed his eyes but I tripped him, laughing as I heard him swear as he hit the ground.

"I win!" I tittered as I pumped my fists in the air, looking back at him. "Yeah, 'cause you CHEATED!" he rumbled, rubbing his sore behind.

"Oh, quiet, you." I giggled as I walked over to him, helping him up as he scowled at me.

"We should race more often." I grinned as we headed down the sidewalk again. "Everyday after school." He promised, smiling back at me as he put his arm around my shoulder as we headed back towards home.

"_**It's you to me, it's your gentle face: overdue, worth the wait. Out of my reach but I'm reaching out for you…"**_

_**-Jon McLaughlin, Already In**_

**Third Person POV**

Seth watched carefully from the woods as his imprint held on to her brother's forearm for balance as she walked on the edge of the sidewalk, the cold causing her cheeks to blush, and her green eyes sad as she talked with her brother.

He chuckled as they raced each other to a tree; he let out a chuckle when she tripped him. _"Little bastard deserves it." _Paul spat.

"_Are you _always _here, Paul?" _Seth sighed, vexed at hearing Paul's thoughts every time he watched Donnie.

"_Just for moral support." _Paul shot back cheekily.

"_She's a lot like you." _Paul commented on a softer note, _"She's so…bubbly, I guess." "Shucks, Paul, you're making me blush!" _Seth rolled his eyes, keeping up with Jarrod and Donnie.

"I wonder if dad thinks about us." Jarrod murmured to his sister, cocking his head as he looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "I think he does." His sister nodded confidently. Jarrod shrugged, "I wonder why he left."

Adonica nodded silently in agreement. Wondering why her father would do such a thing, without a second thought.

"Wanna walk in the woods after you finish your homework?" she asked as she leapt down from the sidewalk, keeping in pace with her brother.

"Yup." He grinned, "After lunch though. What are you cooking tonight?" "Now, Jarrod, that's rude! Our mother's cooking is the _best_." She scolded sarcastically, before they both snickered.

Their mother's cooking was the worst.

Seth sighed longingly as he heard her laugh, saw the smile light her face up, wishing he could be there to enjoy the moment. Wishing he were the reason for her laughter.

"_Oh, no. No. Not this again!" _Leah groaned. _"What?" _Seth asked in confusion. _"I'm sick and tired of this 'Oh, I wish were there with ''insert-imprint's-name-here''!' and 'Oh, her laugh is so beautiful! Etcetera, etcetera." She rolled her eyes. _

"_Well you're just saying that 'cause you haven't imprinted, so you don't know what it's like!" _Paul shot back, defending Seth.

"_I know, I know 'you can't help it' and 'it's the pull that makes you feel this way', but seriously? C'mon! If you were like that every day with your imprint, I bet she'd tear her hair out. Don't be so clingy!" _Leah complained.

"_I haven't gone out with her yet, Leah! You can't accuse me of being 'clingy'!" _Seth snapped. _"Well, I'm _just_ sayin'." _Leah shrugged, _"Just advice for the future, you know?" _

"I feel hungry! Oh, so hungry! It's alarming how hungry I FEEL!" Donnie sang as they neared the house. "Nice improve." Jarrod nodded his approval. "Thanks." Donnie beamed as they entered the house.

"Start on your homework right now, young man." Donnie snapped her fingers, making the perfect imitation of their mother. "Right away, sir." Jarrod rolled his eyes as he sat at the kitchen table.

"_Seth, Paul, Leah!" _The three wolves perked their ears up at the howl of their Alpha, running to where he was.

"_What the hell is that smell?" _Leah gagged as soon as they met up with Jacob and Sam. They simply nodded to a pile of a burning heap of…humans?

"_Oh, my god…is that what I think it is?" _Collin gasped as they arrived as well. It was a heap of burning humans. Right in the middle of the forest.

The smoke and stench rose up to the air, dark clouds in the sky.

"_We must talk to the Cullens immediately." _Jacob ordered gravely as they all ran towards the Cullen place.

Donnie was stirring the macaroni when she felt a familiar dread in her stomach; she shivered involuntarily as the cold encased her in its cold embrace, causing goose bumps to appear on her arms.

She stiffened and went completely still, her hand frozen in mid-air as she stared on blankly ahead, scared to breath or move.

She heard a deep and hoarse breathing, as if though someone were trying to breathe.

"Donnie?" she dimly heard her brother call from where he was.

She was afraid to turn, she didn't move, continuing to stare on blankly ahead. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out, her fear tightening her throat.

She heard the person behind her begin to whimper, sniffling. She turned slowly, stifling a gasp.

It was a woman; she looked young, probably in her mid-twenties. Her skin was scraped, bruises cuts on her wrists and throat, and half her body's skin burned off.

"I did nothing wrong! I don't deserve this!" the girl screamed, kneeling as she screamed up at Donnie, unseen to Jarrod.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" Jarrod asked concernedly as he stood and came over to Donnie, putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her.

Donnie let out an involuntary whimper, the tears she wasn't even aware of having sliding down her cheeks.

She shook as she gasped, her heart beating irregularly, not able to tear her gaze away from the burned woman at her feet.

"I won't say a word! Please, I won't say a word!" the woman began to sob uncontrollably now, grabbing on to Donnie's leg.

Donnie pulled away with a stifled shriek, trembling as she backed away. She felt her brother shake her, "Snap out of it, Donnie!" he cried, his blue eyes filled with tears.

Donnie let out a sob as she clutched her brother's arms, burying her head into his chest, trembling as she swooned on her feet.

"Donnie!" her brother's calls became dim, as if though coming from a tunnel, she risked opening her eyes, catching sight of her brother's frightened face and the woman's burned face before slipping into darkness.


	7. Fragile

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight! All unrecognized characters belong to me!**

"_**Less we forget how fragile we are. On and on the rain will fail, like tears from a star. On and on the rain will say how fragile we are…"**_

_**-Sting, Fragile**_

**Adonica's POV**

I heard voices. Familiar voices. They sounded so far away and faint. Why couldn't I open my eyes?

"Adonica, baby? It's me, your mum. You gotta wake up, hun." It was my mother. Sören.

Her voice was cooing and gentle, but behind those tones I knew she felt scared and shaken.

"Mum." I groaned, forcing my eyes open. "Oh, Donnie!" she sobbed, encasing me into a hug. "W-where am I?" I whispered, my throat feeling like it was on fire.

"You're in the hospital, baby. You had another panic attack." She wiped her eyes, making sure none of her make up spilled.

"P-panic atta-" I began to ask but then I remembered why I had blacked out. I shivered, rubbing my cold arms. "You cold, darling? I'll ask for another blanket." My mother stood and left the room.

Jarrod was sitting next to my bed, his hand clutching at my arm, "Hey, Donnie." He murmured. "Hey, Jarrod." I smiled weakly, kissing his head, "Sorry I scared you."

He took a shaky breath, "S'fine." He grinned crookedly. "Why does it happen to you, Donnie? What happens to you?" he whispered, his blue eyes wide with fear.

I felt my eyes sting with tears as I snuggled myself deeper into the blankets, holding them close to my chin, "You never knew why mum sent me to the mental clinic in Spain, did you?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"I see dead people." I whispered, staring up at Jarrod with wide eyes.

"…In your dreams?" he asked. I shook my head, "Walking around like regular people." I murmured quietly.

"Donnie," he began, holding my hand, "That's not possible, you know that, right? Dead people are…well, dead." He said slowly. I shook my head, closing my eyes as the tears slid down my cheeks.

"You don't believe me." I whispered, my heart clenching in pain. "Donnie, it's just not...logical." he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Some magic's real." I insisted quietly, wanting him to believe me. To have someone understand.

He shook his head, sighing. "They're panic attacks, Donnie. They cause you hallucinations." He said slowly, shaking his head in denial. "You know they're not panic attacks, Jarrod!" I hissed as more tears slid down my cheeks, "That's how come you just asked me what happens to me. You know it's something more, but you don't believe me-" "Enough, Donnie!" He snapped, "That's not true. You're fine!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. If he wanted to believe I was fine, and that they were just panic attacks, I'd swallow my own pride and lie to him for his sake.

"I'm sorry, Jarrod. You're right." I whispered quietly, before turning over and closing my eyes, welcoming the sleep.

"You are most absolutely _NOT _going to school tomorrow, Adonica Aldabella Messiao!" my mother crossed her arms, tossing her head.

We were back at home, in the kitchen as my mother and I struggled with keeping the food from burning. "Mum, please, I'm fine. I feel better."

"Mm-mm." She shook her head adamantly. I sighed, "I have a date with this boy tomorrow after school."

"Date with a boy after school?" she gasped, her eyes widening comically, "Then why didn't you say so! I'll pick out what you'll wear! Oh, what's his name? How old is he? Is he handsome?" she said all in one breath.

I laughed, "His name's Seth Clearwater. He's my age, and he is handsome." I blushed. "Oh, Donnie! I'm so happy for you!" she squealed childishly, scooping me into a tight hug.

"Thanks, mum." I mumbled, before mouthing the word 'help' to my younger brother, who simply tossed his head like our mother and turned away, grinning.

I shot him a dirty glare but quickly composed myself when my mother pulled away, "Oh, Donnie, you must bring him over to meet me sometime! Isn't his mother Sue Clearwater? I think she was one of my first customers at work." She cocked her head as she thought.

"I guess." I shrugged. My mum frowned, taking me aside and quietly asking, "Does he know about your panic attacks?" "No, mum." I shook my head, "I think we'll only have one date and nothing more." I lied.

She frowned in disappointment.

The next day at school….

"Donnie!" I immediately heard my being called as I entered the school. "See you, later!" Jarrod shook my hand before walking away.

"Hey, Eliza, nice dress." I complimented her as she hugged me. Her black curly hair was flowing down her shoulders like a waterfall of black ink, her sky blue dress bringing out the blue color of her eyes.

"Oh my god, Donnie, I saw Wade today! You should've seen how he stared at me! It was like, so weird!" she gasped.

"Stared at you?" I asked confusedly. She waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah, you'll understand what I mean when you see him look at me. It was so weird, but so cute at the same time!" she grinned toothily.

"Oh, look, here he comes! Act natural." She whispered hurriedly, smoothing down her dress and tossing her hair over her shoulder as he neared us, his eyes wide and filled with a strange emotion as he kept his eyes on her.

"Hey, Donnie." He breathed, his eyes on Eliza the entire time. "Hey, Wade! Look, this is my friend Eliza Porter, she's in our music class. Eliza, this is Wade Rivers." I introduced them, beaming as they shook hands.

"H-hey, Wade." She blushed. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing. "Hi." He mumbled, swallowing nervously.

"And my job here is done!" I threw my hands up, "Why don't you two go talk, and I'll go find Seth?" I suggested, nudging them toward a bench.

"Seth's at his locker." Wade waved as they left.

"Thanks!"

I ran off towards his locker, he noticed me as I approached him, smiling broadly. "Hey, Donnie." "Hi!" I beamed, feeling satisfied with my accomplished work. "You're happy today." Seth observed, closing his locker. "Unusually so, yes." I nodded, smiling angelically.

"I like seeing you happy." He murmured, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, letting his hand linger on my cheek. "I like feeling happy." I smiled up at him, leaning into his touch.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us." He smiled back down at me, "I'll be at your house at 7:00, is that okay?" he asked as began to walk towards my class.

"Hmm."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hmm."

"In the mood for monosyllables, aren't you?"

"Hmm." I giggled as he rolled his eyes.

But I stiffened when I felt a familiar cold blow by as a girl passed by, close to Seth, sending me a dirty look as she passed by. I swallowed the forming lump in my throat at the sight of her burned skin.

"Donnie, you come here this instant, missy!" Eliza screeched, marching towards me at the parking lot.

School had finished and I was beginning to walk home with my brother.

"What's wrong?" I frowned. "What's wrong? Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I'm driving you two home, and I'll pick out your outfit for tonight. I cannot have you wearing sweaters and jeans to a date." She grabbed our arms and began hauling us towards her car.

"Uh, my mum kinda already decided she'd choose what I'd wear." I frowned. "Isn't your mum the designer that works at the Fashion Store in Portland? I'm sure we can choose something together for you." She bit her lip as she thought.

"Oh, and Wade _totally _likes me!" she grinned. "I know." I smiled smugly. "He's so gorgeous! And clumsy, kinda, but in a cute way." She smiled.

"Uh, I think I'll just walk home. Thanks." Jarrod muttered, breaking free of Eliza's grip. "Aw, you don't wanna come? My car drives just fine!" she pouted.

"Nah, it's fine, you two have fun. I'll see you home, Donnie." He shook my hand before ruffling my hair.

"We race on Monday, then!" I challenged. "You're on." He smirked, waving as he left.

"C'mon, we'll totally beat him home." Eliza giggled as we got into her car.

My mother's car was already parked in the driveway, so Eliza skipped up to the door and knocked a little beat on the door.

"Hey, mum, you're home early!" I observed as my mother opened the door.

"Yeah, it's Friday. We get off early on Fridays," my mum grinned before turning to Elizza and saying, "Hello, I'm Sören Messiao. And you are?"

"I'm Eliza Porter, ma'am. I'm a friend of Donnie's. I was wondering if you and I could choose something together for her to wear for her date tonight with Seth." Eliza said formally, shaking my mother's hand.

Hmm. So she could act grown-up when she wants to.

"Yeah, of course! C'mon, let's go to her room." My mother led us up the stairs. "You decorated the place nicely, Ms. Messiao." Eliza whistled between her teeth, admiring the living room.

"Oh, thank you! And just call me Sören." My mother smiled.

"Well, since Donnie's gonna go skating, I was thinking maybe this with these shoes would go?" Eliza said when we entered and opened up my closet.

"Yeah, go ahead, it's fine. Just invade my privacy, no big deal." I sighed dramatically. "Quit being such a drama-queen, Donnie." My mum scowled.

"I wonder who I got it from." I rolled my eyes as they laid out shirts, pants, skirts, and shoes.

My mother ushered me into my bathroom, telling me to a quick shower while she prepared a snack for Eliza.

They dressed me up in my slashed denim jeans, black ankle boots, and black peep-shoulder shirt. My mum blow-dried my hair while Eliza did my makeup.

My mum put random hair products to keep my waves from frizzing up before setting it into a nice ponytail.

When they were done, my mother and Eliza stepped back with their arms crossed. "What do you think, Sören?" Eliza murmured, scrutinizing me with narrowed eyes.

"Think it'll suit Seth?" My mother replied with a question, her eyes narrowed as she examined me carefully.

Eliza shrugged. "I guess you're ready, Donnie." My mother smiled.

"Seth's here!" Jarrod called from downstairs.

"I'll get it!" they called at the same time as they scurried out of the room, tripping over each other as they ran down the stairs and towards the door. "_I'll _get it!" Eliza insisted as she ran towards the door.

"I'm the mother so I have to open the door!" My mum shot back childishly, pushing Eliza away with her hip before opening the door.

"Hi! You must be Seth Clearwater! I'm Sören Messiao, Donnie's mother." I heard my mum say as a cold gust of wind blew in from outside as she opened the door.

I took in calming breaths as I heard them talk about who-knows-what.

"Donnie, get down here immediately!" My mother screeched from downstairs. "Could I be anymore embarrassed?" I face-palmed myself as I went down the stairs.


	8. Beautiful Disaster

"…_**Only seventeen but tired. She would change everything for happy ever after. Caught in the in-between of beautiful disaster, she just needs someone to take her home…"**_

_**-Jon McLaughlin, Beautiful Disaster**_

**Seth's POV**

"What the _fucking _hell was that?" Paul demanded angrily as he wiped his mouth as he stepped out of the bathroom. I think we had all thrown up after witnessing what we just did. It was so…cruel.

Charlie and the rest of the polices were searching the area, taking the bodies out of the forest, and the pack were at the Cullen place, discussing what we'd seen with them.

"Could've been vampires." Carlisle murmured. "Vampires would've drained them dry before burning them rather than kill just kill them." Edward contradicted, shaking his head. "And I haven't had any visions of any new-comers." Alice agreed.

"Then what the hell was that? It was fucking disgusting?" Leah snarled. "We've been on patrols and there have been no strange scents. Nothing that indicates who could've done this." Sam frowned.

"We'll search this area," Jasper nodded, "You search your territory. We must find out what happened."

"We have to be careful. We have to hunt this down and figure out what did this before more people get killed." Jacob growled, holding Nessie closer to him.

"Dude, I just imprinted!" Wade whispered loudly to me as he ran up to me in school. "Congratulations, man!" I clapped his back, "On who?"

His face fell, "I don't know her name. I think I have her in a class though." I rolled my eyes, "Well, why didn't you go talk to her?"

"'Cause I don't know her fucking name!" he growled, running his hand through his hair nervously. "Well, can you point her out?" I asked patiently. He glanced around, "Her."

He pointed towards Eliza…Portman? Or something with a 'P', I don't remember but I had seen her around before. But Donnie was with her, and that captured my attention.

"Oh, thank God!" Wade sighed in relief, wiping imaginary sweat from his forehead, "Donnie knows her, I'll just go over there and say 'hi' and have her introduce me. See you around, sucker!"

I watched from where I was, keeping my eyes on Donnie the entire time. She was beautiful, her green eyes sparkling happily and a smug grin on her face. She threw her hands up in triumph, nudging them towards a bench as she began to walk away.

Wade called something after her as he left to spend time with his imprint. She called back at him before running to me. "Hi!" she beamed.

Her smile was beautiful. I had only seen her smile fully once and that was when I was in wolf form. "You're happy today." I said casually, closing my locker.

"Unusually so, yes." She smiled again. So she probably wasn't always happy, but I'll do my best to make her happy.

"I like seeing you happy." I said, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear just so I could feel the soft skin of her cheeks.

She blushed but didn't look away, "I like feeling happy." She murmured, smiling angelically. "I guess that makes two of us." I smiled down at her childish giddiness.

"I'll be at your house at 7:00, is that okay?" I asked, excited for tonight's date.

"Hmm." She hmmed as we began to walk towards her class.

I frowned. "Is that a yes?"

"Hmm." She shrugged.

"In the mood for monosyllables, aren't you?" I chuckled.

"Hmm." She giggled as she looked up at me.

But I noticed her stiffened as she glanced back at something behind us, swallowing loudly before keeping her blank gaze ahead.

I hated when that happened. I don't know why it happened. Was she bipolar? Did I do something to offend her?

I thought about this the rest of the day, hardly paying attention to my classes. "Dude, is today you're date with Donnie?" Wade practically begged.

"Uh…yeah." "FUCKING DAMMIT!" he growled, kicking a nearby bicycle parked in front of the school. "What's wrong?" I frowned.

"That means I'm probably gonna take your patrol tonight." He groaned. "No pain, no gain." I quoted. "What pain?" He narrowed his eyes but I tackled him to the ground.

"This pain!" I huffed triumphantly as I held him down. "I give up, I give up!" he gasped, throwing me off him.

He glared at me as we stood, "Let's just get home. I wanna take a nap."

"Seth? That you?" My mom asked as we entered the house. "Yep, mom!" I called. "Hey, son." She grinned as she came out of her room, "You guys hungry?"

Wade had parents and his own home, but for some reason he liked being at my house, practically being adopted into our family.

"Starving." I groaned dramatically, sitting at the table. "Up-bup-bup!" she held her hand up, "Clean your room while I cook, young man."

"No pain, no gain!" Wade whispered loudly to me when I passed by him, snickering as I sent him a glare.

"Isn't tonight your date with that…Bonnie?" My mom asked as I came back down the stairs. "Donnie." I corrected, filling my plate. "That's an odd name." My mom frowned.

"Her real name's Adonica, she's from Spain." Wade said through his full mouth. "Is she pretty?" My mom asked excitedly.

"Very." I nodded, shoveling the food into my mouth. "When can I meet her?" she continued, taking bird-small bites out of her fried chicken.

I shrugged, "On the second date, if you want." "Are you gonna tell her about…?"

Wade let out a loud laugh at my mother's question, "Sue, she talks to Seth in his wolf form and doesn't even know it's him!" "She doesn't get scared?" my mother gasped, her eyes wide.

"I don't scare her." I said defensively, throwing Wade a glare who simply grinned, shrugging, "I'm gonna leave at seven, mom." "Where are you two going?" "Skating." Wade scoffed.

"Does she skate? Last time you took someone to skate with you they nearly died." My mom frowned. "Hey, I didn't almost die!" Wade crossed his arms childishly, frowning down at his food.

My mom and I laughed, "I was only teasing you, Wade." My mom laughed as she ruffled his hair. He scowled but brightened up anyway.

"I imprinted today, too!" he smiled happily. "That's great, Wade!" My mom smiled, "What's her name?" "Eliza Porter. She's Donnie's friend, too." Wade filled her in about they talked about. Not very interesting so I went to go get ready for my date.

"I'll get it!" I heard two voices call before hearing footsteps trip over something. "_I'll _get it!" I heard a female voice snap.

"I'm the mother, so I have to get it!" I heard another voice snap back before the door opened. It was a pale woman with green-gray eyes, and long fiery red hair. She was tall and was wearing a black flowing skirt with a white frilly shirt.

"Hi! You must be Seth Clearwater! I'm Sören Messiao, Donnie's mother." She chirped as she gracefully extended her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Messiao." I nodded, shaking her hand. "And I'm Eliza Porter, I have you in my Math class." Eliza grinned, waving at me from where she was. "Yeah, Wade told me about you." I grinned back.

She blinked, "Really? What did he say?" she asked excitedly. "Donnie, get down here immediately!" Ms. Messiao screeched. I heard a sigh and footsteps coming down the stairs, "Can I be anymore embarrassed?" Donnie muttered to herself as she came down.

"Wow…" I felt my mouth pop open at the sight of her. She looked breath taking!

Her dark hair was out of her face, her black shirt bringing out the greenness of her eyes, and her cheeks tainted with a blush.

She wasn't wearing the usual calf-length winter boots, this time she was wearing black ankle boots, and denim jeans that perfectly hugged the curves of her hips and legs.

I felt a smooth slim hand push my mouth shut, it was Ms. Messiao. She beamed at me, wiping a little drool off the corner of my lip, "Much better." She nodded approvingly.

"Hey, Seth." Donnie murmured, smiling shyly. "Hey." I breathed. "You look nice." She murmured. "You look…amazing." I sighed. "Okay, well this little moment deserves to be private! Good-bye you two! Have fun!" Jarrod said, making me jump.

"Jarrod!" Eliza scowled, "It was getting good!" "Enough, he's right. You two be careful, okay?" Ms. Messiao kissed her daughter goodbye and pinching my cheek before ushering us out the door.

"Here's you coat, Donnie!" Eliza called as she tossed Donnie her jacket. "Thanks, Eliza. Bye, mum!" "Bye, sweetie! You bring her back here by ten thirty, young man!" Ms. Messiao called as I opened the car door for Donnie.

I swallowed nervously as I waved before getting in the car.

"You look really great." I murmured, glancing at Donnie as I drove. "Thanks, Seth." She murmured, looking away shyly. "Have you skated before?" She asked, glancing towards me.

"I'm the only one out of my friends that like and actually know how to skate." I shrugged. "When did you learn?" She asked curiously. "Uh, when I was five, I think," I frowned, "My dad taught me how. You?"

"I've been skating since I was ten. My aunt Fatimah taught me how in Spain." She said, shivering. I turned up the heater. "Thanks." She murmured gratefully.

"Did you hear about 'The Massacre'?" She asked suddenly. News about the burning bodies found in the middle of the forest was spreading around the town like a disease; people came up with the name of 'The Massacre', which, in my opinion, isn't very a clever title.

"Yeah." "What did you think about it?" she asked, her eyes wide. I swallowed, refusing to gag at the memory of the smell and image. "Pretty screwed up. I don't even know who'd do such a thing." I murmured, glancing towards her.

She frowned, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed before asking, "What's the skating place called?"

I laughed, "I don't even know. I've gone only a couple of times and that was when I was twelve!" "Wow, nice going, Seth." She giggled as I parked the car. "Oh, it's nice." She shrugged as I helped her out.

"Oh, my God, Seth!" she gasped, pointing at me as she laughed. I was currently lying on my back on the skating rink floor. I had stumbled over while trying to show off.

"How rude, I could've died." I scowled, but grinned anyway. "I think you have a pretty thick skull, Seth, no way could it have broken." She teased as she skated up to me and extended her hand.

I brought her down with me. "Seth!" she gasped, clutching on to me as she fell into my arms. I laughed at her frightened expression. I wouldn't ever let anything happen to her.

She scowled, blushing her and standing, "How rude." She spat but helped me up anyway.

She looked up at me while I dusted the ice off my pants. I froze when I felt her tiny cool hand slip into mine; I looked down at her in surprise.

She was smiling up at me, her green eyes shining sincerely, "I'm glad I came with you today, Seth." She whispered, before squeezing my hand and skating away before I could say anything.

"_**After all the empty stars, and beautiful illusions how can I be sure you're even here? Maybe I'm too cynical to fall until it's proven or maybe you're my year after year…"**_

_**-Il Volo, This Time**_

**Adonica's POV**

Seth's hand was surprisingly warm as I looked up into his dark amber eyes. "I'm glad I came with you today, Seth." I whispered, squeezing his hand before skating away.

I was deeply confused. I don't even know what he saw in me that others had always failed to see before. I wasn't extremely attractive, and I threw away every talent I had after my father left.

Who'd want to date a girl who sees dead people? Who'd want to date a freak?

"Donnie!" "Yes?" I turned as Seth's warm hand came in contact with my shoulder. "Are…are you mad at me?" he asked. I blinked, "Seth, I just told you I was glad to come on this date with you… why are you asking me if I'm mad?"

He chuckled but said, "You just kinda seemed a little…tense." I sighed, "Sorry, Seth. I was just wondering why you even asked me out." I blurted.

He blinked in confusion, frowning, "Because I like you." I felt my eyes widen at his response, "But what do you see in me that others failed to see?" I frowned.

He hesitantly took my cold hands into his warm big ones, "You're beautiful, Donnie." He murmured earnestly, gazing at me intently, "You're pure. You're perfect. And if everyone else was too screwed up to see that, then they didn't deserve you."

I swallowed, pulling my hands out of his, gazing up into his dark amber eyes.

To be frank, I loved the way his dark hair fell slightly to his forehead, how his eyes twinkled when he laughed or smiled, I loved how his rich russet-colored skin seemed to glow, how the colossal muscles in his arms seemed to bulge at whatever movement he made, how his enormous hands were so strong yet so gentle and warm, but I especially loved how compassionate he was.

To be frank, I liked him too.

"I think I'd like to go on more dates with you, Seth." I whispered timidly, glancing down at my skates.

"I was hoping you would." He smiled down at me, extending his hand for me to take. I hesitantly put my hand into his, I gasped at how tiny and white my hand looked compared to his enormous and dark one.

We skated around the rink, talking about nothing but at the same time everything.

I gazed up at him as we laughed. His perfect white teeth flashed between his parted lips, his eyes twinkling beautifully, his laugh so free and pure.

He caught me looking and winked. I turned away, blushing.

But then I saw it. Staring at me through the plastic surrounding the skating rink. It was a tall man; he seemed to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His white hair was coated in mud and dirt, his pale skin smeared with dirt and ashes and coal. He was simply standing there, watching us with no expression on his face.

He slowly raised his bloodied hand and wrote something on the fog covering up the plastic. He wrote, 'See you soon'.

When he finally turned to leave I saw the burns on his body. I looked away quickly, my heart hammering against my ribcage. I tightened my grip on Seth's hand, closing my eyes to keep myself from gasping.

I counted to ten, taking in a calming breath. "Are you okay, Donnie?" Seth asked concernedly, leaning on the rail as we stopped skating.

I shook my head, tears filling my eyes, "C-can we leave now?" I whimpered.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." He nodded. "Don't take me home, yet, please." I murmured as we got into his car.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, changing direction. "Let's walk in the forest." I replied immediately.

He parked the car at some random dead-end and opened the door for me, extending his hand to help me out. "Donnie, really, are you okay?" He asked again. "Yes." I nodded, walking into the forest.

Seth moved any branch in my way, making sure the path was safe before I even took another step forward. "Let's sit here." I whispered, sitting on a log.

He sat next to me as I hugged my jacket tighter around me. "I feel better in the forest than I do in a city." I explained quietly, glancing towards him. "What happened, Donnie?" he asked.

"In the skating rink." He specified, "I noticed this happen to you a few times before, Donnie, and I want to know what it is."

I shook my head as he spoke, "No, Seth," I choked out through my tears, "Please no." I shook my head. "Donnie," he whispered softly, hugging me. I no longer stiffened at his touch; instead I responsively leaned into it, relaxing into his warm body.

"Please, Donnie, I want to help." He insisted quietly. I knew this hurt him. I don't why it did, but I knew not telling him hurt him, and that pained me. "You can't help me, Seth. No one has and no one can." I whispered, craning my neck to look up at him.

"I will, Donnie. I'll do my best; just tell me please…" he begged silently. I pulled away and looked up at him, "Seth, let's see where this goes first. Then maybe I'll tell you." I whispered.


	9. Fear

"_**Do the thing that you fear the most and the death of fear is certain." **_

_**-Mark Twain **_

**Adonica's POV**

Seth was surprisingly calm and tolerant. What surprised me the most was that he continued being gentle and friendly towards me. He even invited me to a bonfire!

I said yes of course, I didn't want him to get bored of me.

"Donnie, honey!" My mum chirped as she breezed into the laundry room, fluttering her hands in that way of hers, "Your brother and I are going to the grocery store, you want to come along, baby?"

"Nah, thanks, mum." I smiled up at her, "I have to finish my laundry." I nodded to the pile of clothes.

She sighed, "I always tell you not to let it pile up," she shook her head, "We'll back in an hour or so, alright? Anything comes up, you call me, alright, honey?" She kissed my forehead, "Ta-ta!" she waved as she exited the laundry room.

I folded my clothes when I heard the door open, "And we're gone!" My mum called dramatically before shutting the door. I rolled my eyes.

My mother was probably crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if she was. I always told her so, but she proclaimed her so-called 'insanity' to be 'artistic'. I think they're both the same thing.

I ate a small snack of buttered bread and hot chocolate while I waited for the laundry to finish drying.

I heard a knock at the door as I was folded my newly-dried clothes. "Who could that be?" I wondered aloud as I neared the door, peeking into the peep-hole to see who it was.

It was my father.

I opened the door without a thought. He looked up at me with a small smile gracing his lips, "Me dejas entrar?" **(Will you let me enter?) **he murmured as he gestured towards the door.

I nodded silently, holding the door wider open for him to enter. "Gracias." **(Thanks) **he nodded, smiling gratefully as he entered.

"Where's everyone?" he asked, glancing around. "Out." I murmured, my heart drumming against my ribcage.

Something was…off. Wrong.

But I kept loyal to my manners, quietly asking, "Are you hungry?" "No, but a cup of tea would do. Thank you." He murmured, hanging his coat.

I set the kettle on the stove, preparing the water as I took out a teacup and a teabag.

I set the teabag and the teacup in front of him with trembling hands, "I'll get you a spoon." I murmured quietly.

My father was here. This wasn't real. This couldn't be.

Where had he been? Why didn't he call us? Why did he leave?

We were quiet, listening to the soft wail of the kettle. I poured the hot water, "I'll get you a serviette." I nodded. "Thanks." He murmured, glancing up uncertainly at me.

"You've grown." He whispered. I chuckled softly, "So has Jarrod. He's nearly as tall as mum."

"How is she?" he asked hesitantly. "She's good. She opened up a fashion store in Portland. Jarrod and I are attending the LaPush High School." I replied, keeping up a monotone.

"Are you okay?" he asked somewhat timidly as I handed him the serviette.

I felt my anger bubble up to the surface, "Well, my long-lost father just appeared at my doorstep out of nowhere, after a year of no communication or information of his whereabouts. Of course I'm not okay!" I snapped.

My father's eyes were sad, but they hardened a little.

I shivered. It was cold.

"Donnie, I meant to come back soon. I really did." He explained softly, "I don't know what happened. I went to your aunt Fatimah, but she ignored me."

"Why did you leave?" I whispered, a soft sob escaping.

"I searched for help."

"For whom?" I snapped, knowing whom he was talking of. He didn't believe me either. "For you!" he snapped back, "I knew something was wrong with you, Donnie!"

I inhaled sharply, hurt by his words. Despite him having been gone from my life for a year, I was still hurt by him.

He frowned, "I didn't mean it that way, Adonica. I knew there was something…something _more_ to your panic attacks. I knew you'd _see_ something. I knew this was something a psychologist or a doctor could solve or fix with a prescribed medication. This was something only _you _could see. Something that only happened to you."

He glanced towards the table, "Take a seat first, Donnie. I'll serve you some tea."

I sat down stiffly, watching him take out a teacup and a spoon, pouring the steaming water.

"Your case is similar to that of your Tio Abu Bak. Do you remember him?" he asked conversationally, as if though he had never left and this was something we did everyday.

I nodded, "Tia Fatimah would tell me stories about him. He died when he was thirteen and you were three years old."

He nodded, smiling softly, "Exactly." He grinned at me like a teacher proud of his student's answers, "He was the oldest of us. He used to get these strange panic attacks. He had asthma, and had experienced a lot as a child."

My father set the teacup in front of me, "Blow it a little, it's still hot." He nodded before sitting back at his seat, "Anyway, Abu Bak declared he could see dead people. Not in his dreams, but in everyday life, walking next to him at the grocery store, walking along the sidewalk at the park. The local doctors in Spain proclaimed these panic attacks to be caused by the hurt of our father walking abandoning us, and the trauma of our mother being killed in front of him. He was finally fed up with being afraid, so he killed himself."

"Tia Fatimah said he died of a panic attack." I frowned, sipping my tea, feeling so much more calm and rejuvenated.

He smiled slightly, "Ay, Fatimah." He shook his head fondly, "Of course she told you that. You were six, Donnie, she wouldn't tell you that her older brother killed himself."

"Oh, right. "I nodded, feeling stupid.

"But I witnessed one of these 'panic attacks'. He was hurt. Being _physically _hurt." He frowned at the memory, his eyes darkening, "He kept still, glancing towards me, telling me with his eyes to run. But I didn't. I was scared and young, and I wanted to know what was wrong with him, so I stayed. He was thrown back, as if though punched, and his nose began to bleed. He was crying. He was so scared."

My father cleared his throat, glancing towards me as he took a sip from his tea.

I don't know what my face expressed, but it made him grin fondly at me before sighing, "Long story short, I witnessed that it _was something _that would happen to him, and apparently, only he could see it."

"What does this have to do with anything?" I whispered.

"You're exactly like your Tio Abu Bak, Adonica." He murmured, a small knowing smile on his lips, "You're tired of being afraid. I knew you would realize that as you got older and I decided to take action. I left."

"And what good did that do?" I spat bitterly, "I am still tired of being afraid."

"I got help."

He was lying.

He had to be. No way would anyone believe him.

He laughed at my expression, "Donnie, if you received your Tio Abu Bak's…um, _talent, _then there must be someone out there with the same thing." He explained softly.

"And was there?" I asked quietly and somewhat eagerly. He nodded solemnly, a haunted look in his eyes as he sighed and gazed out the window.

"But they're gone now, Donnie." He whispered.

I felt my stomach drop. So there was no help for me now.

No hope.

"But there _is _a reason you experience this."

"Really? What?" I spat, "Because I really don't see the point or the reason."

"Donnie, doesn't it seem as if though _they_ seem to _seek _you out?" My father asked, turning back to me once again.

I flinched, nodding.

He nodded knowingly, "What do you think they want when they come to you?"

"What could they want?" I asked myself, frowning.

I always saw them. And they would look back at me, and no one else.

They would scream at me, plead with me. They still thought they were alive.

"I don't know." I shrugged helplessly, my eyes filling up with tears. Perhaps this was just a curse. Perhaps I had done something when I was younger that made God angry with me and decided to curse me with this.

"Think hard, Donnie." My father cooed gently.

They would plead with me. They would scream for…help.

"They want…help?" I offered.

He nodded, smiling fully this time, reminding me of how much Jarrod looked like him. "Exactly."

"How can I help them?" I asked hopelessly. "Try talking to them next time you see 'em." He shrugged, "Listen to them."

"What if what they want isn't help?" I whispered timidly. "It must be," my father nodded confidently in that way of his, "They all need help, Donnie. Even the scary ones." He threw me a grin.

I couldn't help but smile back. My father glanced down towards the expensive gold watch he always had on wrist, frowning, "I need to go now, Donnie."

I stood as he did, "You won't stay?" I stated rather than asked. He shook his head sadly, "No, Donnie, I'm not."

The tears resurfaced again, "Why?"

He stepped closer to me, scooping me up into a hug, his warm arms reminding me of when we'd hug over our excellent "team-work skills" when we'd lie to mum and tell her the cat tipped over the small desk and broke the china tea set instead of us, when we'd lie and say that Jarrod ate all the cookies instead of us, when we snuck out of my friend Sara's birthday party to watch Spy Kids in theaters.

This hug reminded me of the great times we had together.

I clung to him, letting the sobs rack through my body like shocks.

He stroked my hair, "Shh, Donnie. I missed you kids everyday, I missed your mother." "Why can't you stay? Jarrod and I waited for you! Even mum did to some extent!" I accused, pulling away from his embrace.

He looked torn, as if thinking of whether he should tell me the truth or not. "Donnie, your mother will receive a letter from your Tia Fatimah soon. The letter will explain everything."

I stomped my foot angrily as I shook my head, not caring if it was childish, as I let the tears slide down my cheeks.

"Adonica, please don't tell your mother and your brother I was here today." He murmured softly, shrugging his coat on, his eyes gleaming strangely.

I nodded sourly. They wouldn't believe me anyway.

"Please take my advice, Donnie, I want to help you. I don't want you to be afraid ever again." He begged quietly. I stared up at him.

My father, his dirty blonde hair and his dark icy blue eyes reminding me of Jarrod, his confident and strong stance so much like Jarrod, his tanned skin (inherited from the Arabic side of his family) so much like mine.

I realized then why it had been so hard for my mother to look at us after my father left. There was so much of him in us.

His tense gaze softened as he stared down at me, caressing my cheek, "Te amo, hija." **(I love you, daughter) **He murmured, leaning forward.

I leaned forward so our foreheads were touching, as was our way of affection.

We did this since I could remember. My mother always said that if we kept this up for long we'd end up with lumps on our heads.

My father would laugh and retort with some witty comeback, making my mother scowl as I laughed. He would then hug her waist and kiss her cheek, murmuring for her not to be mad and cook him a pie, which would only enrage her even more.

"Yo tambíen." **(Me too) **I whispered, grinning wistfully. He pulled away from the forehead-punch (as we'd call it), and taking his watch off.

"Give this to Jarrod. Tell him you found it in one of your old boxes, or something. And you keep this." He took off the small earring he always wore on his right ear before digging into his pocket, "It's 100% gold, Abu Bak pierced my ear when I was two or one year old. He told me it used to be our mother's. He kept the other earring and gave me this one."

He took out the other earring from his pocket, placing them into my hands, "Remember me, okay?"

I realized the reason why his eyes were gleaming strangely were because of tears. I nodded, my lip trembling as I hugged him once more.

He smiled down wistfully at me as he pulled away; I opened the door for him.

He stood there, seeming so unsure and helpless as he gazed out of the door, standing hesitantly at the entrance. He shook his head slightly as if though clearing his head, he set his shoulders in that confident in that way of his.

He nodded down at me, "Con Dios." I nodded up at him, taking in a breath to keep myself from sobbing, "Con Dios." **(With God, or Goodbye) **

**Third Person POV**

Adonica watched her father walk away, his walking figure getting smaller with distance.

She squinted as she spotted a red smudge on the back of his coat. She stepped forward, getting a closer look.

Her eyes widened as she froze.

A red smudge.

Blood.

She swallowed as he fully disappeared from her sight, staring up at the golden sky, "Why?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

She realized that he knew he was gone, he had known he couldn't stay.

She stared down at the watch and earrings in her hands.

He was gone. Her father, whom she had hopefully waited for a year, was gone.

Did her mother know? Did Aunt Fatimah know? Was that what the letter was going to explain?

She left the watch and earrings on the kitchen cabinet, setting the teacups into the sink, every movement a sort of dream.

She stood there in the kitchen, staring blankly at the cabinet as her mind forced itself to process what she had just discovered.

She opened the door again, stepping out, not caring that the cold wind bit at her bare arms, not caring that she was simply dressed in sweats, a T-shirt, and uggs.

She walked around aimlessly, ending up in that small clearing in the forest. She lied on the log, stretching her arms above her head as she stared up at the golden sky, the faded pink clouds contrasting perfectly against the setting sun.

She walked back home as the sky darkened into an indigo blue, the stars' bright glow beginning to twinkle visibly in the darkening sky.

She hugged herself as she walked back home, feeling strangely rejuvenated.

"Donnie!" her mother gasped as soon as her daughter entered the house. "Baby, where were you? I was going to call the cops to go out and search for you! Oh, honey, you have to take a shower, you'll get sick in those clothes! Jarrod, help your sister up the stairs!" Her mother said all in one breath as she ushered her daughter up the stairs.

"I'll prepare you some tea, darling, you'll be fine, baby." She murmured, kissing her daughter's forehead, "You were going to go out today with Seth to that bonfire-thingey?"

Donnie nodded weakly, her teeth clattering. Her mother frowned, "I'll call him and cancel, okay? You're in no condition to go out. You'll probably get a cold," her mother tsked before slapping her behind and shooing her towards the stairs.

"Donnie, are you okay?" her brother asked concernedly as he helped her into her bedroom. "Just finally feeling the cold settle in." she shivered, her teeth clattering loudly. "Here, let me help you." Her brother offered as he noticed her struggling to get out of her T-shirt. "Thanks." She sighed tiredly, her eyelids feeling heavy.

"Get in the shower, I'll bring you your tea." Her brother ruffled her hair as she got into her robe. "Thanks, Jarrod." She smiled faintly, noticing how much her brother matured.

He was a gentleman now, he opened the door for her wherever they went, he helped her climb the stairs, he helped her out of the car, he'd carry the groceries for her, he'd offer her his seat. He'd take care of her no matter what. He was gentle towards her, and protective.

She was relieved her mother and father raised him to be a gentleman, glad the she and her brother didn't fight like those siblings they'd see at school or in television. She cared for her little brother, and he cared for her.

She sat on the toilet seat as she waited for the water to warm up. She rubbed her arms as she shivered again, feeling a cold gust of wind encase her into its callous embrace.

She stiffened at the familiar cold, but clenched her jaw in concentration. She would not be afraid.

But she swallowed nervously, turning slowly.

Sitting patiently on the sink was the old man from the skating rink.

**Seth's POV**

"Donnie's not coming." I scowled as I plopped myself on the couch. "Aw, poor Sethy Wethy got stood up by imprint, aw!" Leah pouted, ruffling my hair as she passed me.

I growled, swatting her hand away.

"You see her everyday in school, anyway." Embry said logically. "But I wanted to see her today!" I 'hmphed' crossing my arms.

"Why isn't she coming?" Quil asked.

"Her mum isn't letting her out tonight, she has a cold." I glowered, kicking the small coffee table in front of me.

"You be careful with that table, young man!" Emily scolded sharply from the kitchen. "Sorry." I groaned. We heard a loud howl from outside.

"No bonfire tonight." Emily sighed as she opened the door for us. We ran out, phasing immediately as we ran to Jake.

It wasn't necessary to ask what was wrong; the vampire stench was enough explanation.

**Adonica's POV**

He simply sat there, his hands resting beside him as he gazed blankly at the filling tub. "I-is there s-something you'd l-like to tell m-me?" I whispered.

He turned to me slowly, his burned skin showing, his eyes blank but he nodded.

"Here, it's still hot, be careful not to burn yourself okay?" Jarrod said as he entered, walking slowly as to not spill the full teacup.

"You okay?" he frowned at the expression on my face. "I'm fine! Thanks for the tea, Jarrod. I appreciate this." I nodded, setting the tea on the bathroom cabinet.

He nodded, "Yeah, you're welcome. You scream if you need anything, alright? Mum and I will be downstairs." "Okay." I nodded, my teeth clattering softly.

He nodded, the frown still on his face before closing the door.

I let out a small sigh, turning off the running water and turned back to the old man who was staring after the door with a frown on his face.

"That was my younger brother, Jarrod. He's such a worry wart." I chuckled nervously. The old man set his blank gaze back on the tub, sitting completely still.

"I'm ready to listen." I murmured.

There was a long and silent pause, I didn't expect him to reply but I jumped when he did.

"There will be more." He murmured, frowning. His voice was soft and hoarse, as if he was losing his voice.

"More of these…massacres?" I questioned. He nodded silently.

"Did y-you see w-who did this?" I asked, my heart thumping against my ribcage. He nodded, "A woman. But there were two men with her, they stopped her from _eating_ us."

Eat them?

I frowned, "She was a cannibal?"

"She wasn't…human. Neither were the men with her. They didn't want her to leave any trails for the wolves." He murmured, turning his head slightly towards me.

The wolves.

_My _wolf.

I felt my eyes widen but I continued questioning the man, "Do you think you could take me to the site of where this happened tonight?"

He nodded slowly and solemnly, "Are you feeling better?"

I smiled at his question, "Yes, thank you. I'm Adonica."

"They weren't able to identify most of the victims of the massacre. I'm Ethan Baker." "I'll be sure to tell the police of you, Ethan." I nodded, shaking his extended hand.

His hand was cold and dirty. He had dirt, mud, sweat, and blood and burns on his skin, but I kept myself from flinching.

"Look, Ethan." I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands, "I really don't know what I'm going to do to help, the cops won't believe that I received this information from a d-dead man whom only I can see. But I promise you, I will do my best."

He nodded slowly, getting down from the bathroom cabinet, opening the door and getting out.

I got into my tub, closing my eyes.

My wolf was no ordinary wolf. Neither was his pack, I was sure. There must be a reason as to why those…creatures want to hunt them down.

I got out sooner than I wanted to, drying myself quickly before peeking out unto my bedroom, making sure Ethan wasn't there.

I dressed quickly and warmly, checking the clock. 11:45. My mother and brother were probably going to go to bed at 12:00.

I peeked my head out, stifling a shriek as Ethan tapped my shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that!" I hissed quietly, making sure Jarrod's bedroom door was closed.

Ethan simply shrugged, "Follow me."

I nodded, gulping loudly as I followed him downstairs. "Your mother and brother are asleep now. I gathered you some equipment, they're on your kitchen cabinet." He murmured to me in normal volume, knowing no one else could hear him.

"Thanks." I whispered, grabbing the flashlight, beanie hat, and gloves from the cabinet. "Let's go." He nodded, holding the door open for me.

**Seth's POV**

"_False alarm." _Sam sighed, the vampire scent cutting off suddenly. _"This better not be like some other redhead again!" _Collin whined.

"_Quiet!" _Jacob hissed, his thoughts worried about Nessie, _"We'll have to stay on alert again. We can't let this sucker go away. Leah, Sam, and I will run the perimeter; Embry, Quil, and Seth will run along the border. The rest of you, go home, I'll let you know when it's your turn." _

"_I'm gonna be pissed if this some other redhead-bitch!" _Leah growled as she ran off.

I growled nervously as I ran with Embry and Quil, calming myself with the thought that Donnie was safe at home.

**Adonica's POV**

"I hate nature!" I scowled as I slapped a branch away from my face. "We're getting there." Ethan murmured, his blue eyes dancing with humor as he glanced back at me.

I somehow managed to trip over air, get slapped by twigs three inches away from me, bitten by mosquitos that aren't even supposed to be around during winter, and having a fly annoy me by flying too close to my ear.

"We're here." Ethan murmured as we entered a little clearing, the grass dead from the cold and still burnt from the fire.

I closed my eyes, all of _them _still laying there in heaps, the only movement their eyes as they glanced at me when I passed by.

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to drop by!" A beautiful voice chirped happily, but the malice evident.

I turned, gasping at the sight of the beautiful woman in front of me. She was a gorgeous woman, with long dark hair, moonlight-pale skin, and red eyes.

I blinked, trying to clear my vision but as soon as I opened my eyes, she looked different.

I gasped again, this time in horror.

Her luscious dark hair was now stringy and damp with sweat, a normal mousy brown color. Her red eyes were a deep blue; her moonlight-pale skin was now lightly tanned with dirt, sweat, and blood and bruises on her arms.

Her cheek was purple and blue, as if though she had been punched or slapped, she had tear-streaks as well. Her neck had blood flowing down unto her chest; her seventeen hundreds styled dress was torn and stained with dirt and blood.

"Don't you know better than to sneak off?" she scolded gently, like a worried mother, as she neared me with impossible speed.

"Don't you know why it's not safe to come out at night?" she sighed sadly as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind my hair, her cold hands lingering on my cheek. Her eyes darkened.

She glanced towards something behind me, straightening up immediately, the malicious grin off her face immediately.

She bowed her head somewhat mockingly, "Demetri. Felix." She stood straight again, tossing her head haughtily.

"Keep in mind what we've ordered, Marion." A soft whispery voice murmured, it was deep, a male voice. The voice was beautiful, like a spoken melody, but the tone was indifferent and bored.

She nodded sourly but spoke anyway, "Well, _I _can't help it! I haven't hunted in _weeks_!" She whined childishly, pouting prettily.

The cloaked figure walked towards her somewhat menacingly, removing the cloak from his head.

I stifled a gasp. This man was beautiful; his stunning face looking as if though angels carved it.

He was a gorgeous man but the beauty was ruined when I blinked, he was now dressed in gladiator's clothing, sweat dripping down his dark brown hair and unto his colossal back and muscular arms.

He also had that bloody bite on his neck. "You are not allowed to leave any trails for the wolves, Marion." He hissed softly.

A smaller cloaked figure stepped forward, too, removing the cloak from his head as he stood next to the enormous man, glancing back at me with a bored expression as his red eyes darkened.

"They'll figure out it was us. And you know what Aro said to you about this, don't you?" The smaller man cooed softly, but mockingly.

She straightened up again, meeting his intimidating gaze with a glare of her own.

"Dogs are stupid. They can and will all be killed anyway." She shrugged indifferently.

"You know it will be a better strategy hunting them without them knowing of us." The biggest man stated.

Marion scowled, "I'll dispose of her, I'll be quick. I'll leave no trace of her. I swear." She declared defiantly.

I swallowed, disgusted now by the beauty of these creatures. "This is her." Ethan said softly, pointing towards the woman.

They couldn't see _them _either.

The biggest man, cocked his head to the side as he stared down at Marion, she met his gaze defiantly.

They both took a step back away from Marion, "Aro will hear of this." The big man stated softly

"Of course." She grinned triumphantly, knowing she had won, smiling fully as she turned to me once again, "I'll be sure to thank him for training you two, oh, so well!" she beamed up at them sarcastically before stalking towards me.

"Just to let you know, I'm not sharing." She smirked, throwing them a sarcastic smile. "Just deal with it." The smaller man sighed softly, bored.

"Who killed you?" I gasped softly without thinking. The three beautiful creatures turned to me.

Marion's eyes were wide with shock, but a hateful glare soon replaced it. She slapped me; the force of the hit was so strong I fell back a few feet away from her. My cheek was sure to bruise soon.

"How dare you interrupt me, filth?" she growled as she suddenly appeared before me, grabbing my neck and lifting me up so my feet were no longer on the ground.

I clenched my teeth as sweat dripped down unto my lips, she grinned malevolently at my struggles.

She frowned suddenly, turning. "Cowards!" she hissed as she realized the two cloaked men were gone.

She turned, cradling me against her as she braced herself, grinning maliciously in anticipation towards the forest.

Out of the forest came out ten wolves. Enormous wolves.

**Seth's POV**

"Leave or she dies." The vampire threatened jubilantly as she held Donnie closer to her, tightening her grip on her, causing her to cry out.

"_Donnie!" _I growled, stepping forward. _"Stay back, Seth. This is what she wants, we'll surprise her." _Jake warned. _"Nothing better happen to her, Jake!" _I growled but took a step back anyway.

"So what's it going to be, hmm, dog? You can be on your way and leave me to my meal, and you'll be okay. It's simple." The tick shrugged indifferently.

"_Steady." _Jake warned.

"No? Okay. But remember I wa-" the leech was cut off by a sudden loud rustle of bushes. She snapped her head towards the sound, "You two better come out! I'm not joking!" she growled angrily.

"_What the hell was that!?" _Embry whined, the sound having had come from where he was but he saw nothing.

"_Who knows? Who cares? We'll use it to our advantage and surprise the mosquito!" _Leah thought silently, keeping her eyes trained on the leech. _"We have to get Donnie out of her grip." _I agreed.

The bushes rustled loudly again, but this time coming closer to her. She hissed, stepping back, "You two are cowards!" she roared furiously.

"_NOW!" _Jake roared as he leapt unto the leech, all of us following. The leech snarled as she threw Donnie away, fighting us.

When I was sure the rest could take her on by themselves, I ran to Donnie. She sat up, rubbing the sore spot on her back from when she landed, wincing.

"Oh, Wolf." She sighed in relief as she wrapped her small arms around me, "You're okay."

I snorted, rolling my eyes.

I was surprised she wasn't shaking or in shock.

I nudged her shoulder with my nose, letting out a low growl. She reeked of leeches.

She pulled away, keeping her hands on cheeks as she gazed into my eyes intently, "She had a plan, Wolf. She was being controlled, she was merely a puppet, and the ones pulling the strings are the big ones: they wanted to annihilate your kind." She explained swiftly, glancing around, "They got away before you showed up, though."

She turned in time to see my brothers tearing up the leech. She frowned but stood, dusting the dirt off her pants.

She sighed as she turned, staring towards her right. She let out a small chuckle, smiling knowingly as she nodded slightly before turning back towards me.

"Take me home, Wolf."


	10. Thou Art Slave to Fate

"…_**Thou art slave to fate, chance, kings, and desperate men. And dost with poison, war, and sickness dwell; And poppy or charms can make us sleep well."**_

_**-John Donne, Death, Be Not Proud**_

**Third Person POV**

Oddly, after that last night's events, things seemed to quickly get back to normal for Donnie and Seth.

Sören did, indeed, receive the letter from Fatimah and the news of her husband's death was announced.

Donnie's family grieved, but his absence was so usual now it failed to hurt so much. Tia Fatimah announced that she was to visit them for Christmas holiday.

Seth and Donnie spent more time together, staying hours after school talking and studying in the parking lot.

"Will you do me a favor?" Donnie asked timidly as she closed her books, looking up at him shyly as she tucked them away in her school-bag. "Sure." He grinned down at her.

"Will you do me a kindness?" she prodded, nudging his shoulder playfully as she grasped his hand. "Yeah." He shrugged.

"Ask me something personal about myself."

"Hmm. Let's see.." he frowned, deep in thought as they strolled towards the sidewalk. He grinned, "Ah! I got it! What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid of?" She repeated, raising her brow quizzically before frowning in confusion. "I don't know. What are you afraid of?"

_Losing you. _He had begun to say but thought better to tell her that some other time, so he replied simply.

"Losing my loved ones."

She nodded thoughtfully, "Yes. That's a good answer." She murmured. "So what's your answer?" It was his turn to nudge her.

She scowled up at him, "Impatient, aren't you?" "Short-tempered, aren't you?" he shot back smoothly, raising a brow down at her, causing her scowl to deepen.

He laughed, pulling her in to him by her waist, "I'm only joking, Donnie," he murmured into her ear, causing her to shiver, "But I would really like to know your answer." He pulled back to gaze intently into her eyes.

She pulled away, blushing. "You're gonna laugh." She warned, her green eyes wide. "I'll try not to." He promised confidently.

She opened her mouth to reply but shut it again, blushing harder, "Really, it's pathetic." She admitted.

"What is it?" he insisted.

She took in a breath, "I'm scared of sharks." He blinked in disbelief before letting out a howl of laughter.

She frowned at him as he doubled over, holding his stomach. "You said you'd try not to laugh!" she accused, pouting petulantly, causing him to look up at her in surprise again.

"Wait. You weren't joking?" He asked in disbelief. "You thought I was?" she challenged, holding her head high like her mother.

"Well, the question was meant to go deeper. Like what you're _truly _scared of. Like death or failure, stuff like that."

It was her turn to laugh.

She used to be scared of the dead, not _death_.

Sometimes, when she was younger, she truly wished she were dead, so like that she wouldn't ever be forced to encounter _them _again.

But things were different now.

"No, I'm not scared of death," she giggled, shaking her head as she reached up to caress Seth's cheek, "It's coming for us all someday, anyway. And failure? What would success be without it?" she quirked her brow up at him, reminding him of how attractive she really was.

"So what are you scared of?"

But just as soon as his question was out, they heard a loud howl. Donnie and Seth both turned towards the woods, Donnie in eagerness, hoping it was her wolf, and Seth in alert, knowing exactly who it was.

"Listen, Donnie, I gotta go." He said quickly, kissing her forehead, starting off towards the road, walking quickly.

Donnie felt oddly hurt.

"Did- Did I do something to offend you?" she asked quietly, stepping forward, not wanting him to leave.

"What?" he turned, "No! Of course not!" he sighed, appearing before her in two long strides, grasping her cheeks in his hands, causing her lips to pout.

"Listen, Donnie, I just have some stuff to do, okay? I'll see you on Sunday, anyway, right?" he asked.

The wolf's howl came louder and closer. Both Donnie and Seth jumped, "I'll see you soon, alright? Be safe." He murmured, placing a chaste kiss on her lips without thinking.

"Bye!" Donnie called after him somewhat sarcastically. He waved as he ran off down the street.

As soon as he was out of sight, she let out an indignant gasp, unconsciously sounding so much like her mother.

Now she was truly offended.

He kissed her, something that was supposed to be meaningful, without thinking or permission. This kiss was absent-minded and casual.

She clenched her jaw, tossing her head before walking home.

**Seth's POV**

"_We're catching vampire scents scattered all over the place. They're three different scents." _Sam snarled as the stench hit out noses.

"_Those other two scents smell familiar, don't they?_" Leah asked, making us all sniff at the scents again, _"I swear I've smelled them somewhere before!" _

"_Yeah! Hey doesn't it belong to those two weirdos from the vultures?" _Quil asked, remembering the Volturi's arrival at Nessie's birth.

Jacob growled menacingly at the thought, _"We all keep our eyes open. This won't be no hunt, we'll have to keep up on patrols and report to the Cullens. They'll help us." _

Embry, Wade, and I patrolled together, keeping our eyes open and our ears on alert.

When the sky darkened and there was no sign of any nearby vampires, my thoughts went back to Donnie.

I stood frozen in shock when I realized I had kissed her.

"_That was a lame kiss." _Wade stated bluntly as he ran along the river, snooping into my memory. I snarled, _"That's none of your business, Wade!" _

But I knew he was right. I was stupid to have thoughtlessly kissed her. I couldn't even remember how her lips felt against mine!

"_Guess you'll just have to kiss her again!" _Wade sighed as he stooped to drink the fresh water.

"_What if she's mad at me?" _I whined, feeling horrible. This was so wrong. This wasn't how my first kiss with her was supposed to be!

"_Why would she be mad at you?" _Embry scoffed.

"_I think she wanted this kiss to be as special as I wanted it to be!" _I growled, but we all bristled when a vampire stench hit our noses.

We howled, calling the others before running after the vamp.

It was a male. I could tell by the sharp scent most male vampire's had, and he was surprisingly fast.

Faster than most vampires we were used to chasing.

But he stopped when he realized he was cornered, Sam, Jacob, Leah, and Quil appearing in front of him as the rest of us circled around him, keeping him trapped.

He raised his hands slowly in surrender, turning, revealing his gold eyes.

"I come in peace." He declared in that melodic voice all vampires have.

"_Who does he think he is? Buzz Light Year?" _Leah scoffed, parting her muzzle as she snarled at the vampire, feeling distrustful.

"Please, I would feel much more comfortable if one of you phased back." He murmured, glancing at all of us uncomfortably.

He seemed to be around my age, he was tall but pretty lanky and lean for someone his height.

He had black hair, it had dirt and twigs in it, as if though he had been rolling on the grass or something.

His white T-shirt was covered in blood, by the smell of it I could tell it was animal blood, and mud. His skin was a little darker than most vampires' skin but still had that paleness.

Jacob and Leah shared a nod, going back to phase as we continued to circle him.

"_We can't be too distrustful of him. He hunts animals, he can't be the one responsible for all these killings." _I tried reasoning but was cut off when Paul snarled at me, never taking his eyes off the vampire.

"_Enough of your 'being-civil-with-vampires-because-they're-somehow-human-deep-down-inside-crap'! They're our enemies for a reason!" _

"Cut it out!" Jacob hissed, coming out from behind the tree as Leah followed in suit. "I'm Jacob Black, Alpha of the pack." He paused, perhaps expecting Leah to introduce herself like the human being, but sighed, "And this is Leah Clearwater, my beta."

The vampire nodded nervously, glancing at all of us, "I'm Decimus Ixari." He murmured swiftly, "I'm looking for the Cullen clan. I've heard they have a different diet as well."

Jacob nodded, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I know them." Was all he said.

Decimus's eyes brightened, "Oh, that's good!" he sighed in relief, his tensed shoulders sagging, "Could you direct me to them please? I've been wanting to meet them for quite a while now, ever since I heard they overthrew the Vol-"

"I'll take you to them," Jacob interrupted with a snap, "Follow me and Leah," he turned to us, "And you all continue with your patrols, we can't let anything escape us."

"Is there something going on?" Decimus asked concernedly, frowning as he glanced at all of us. Paul bristled under his gaze, wanting to rip him up because of his smell.

"_Calm down, Paul!" _Sam growled warningly.

"Yes, actually." Jacob sighed, annoyed, "There's been a few human massacres going on in the town, burned piles of dead humans lying in heaps in the middle of the forest isn't exactly we want to leave for the police to handle."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Decimus frowned, "Was it vampires behind the plots?" he asked worriedly.

"_What a pussy, he worries like a mother!" _Paul spat as Wade 'hmm'ed in agreement like a ghetto woman.

"None of the bodies showed signs a vampire would leave behind on the humans, most vampires don't have control over their thirst." Jacob said, gazing intently at Decimus but continued anyway, "We only caught one vampire near the site but nothing more has shown up recently."

Decimus nodded thoughtfully, "Perhaps the Cullen clan would help? I would gladly help you in tracking down these mur-"

"Thank you, uh..." Leah interrupted but trailed off when she realized she hadn't listened to what his name was.

"It's Decimus." He nodded patiently.

"Yeah, Decimo, whatever, you follow us, alright?" Leah scorned, stepping forward.

Leah and Jake never really got along at first, but soon this sort of truce of respect grew between them, making them closer as friends than Paul and Sam ever were.

Leah was the most protective one out of all of us, and was especially protective of our Alpha.

"Any funny business, any sign of you doing something out of the 'ordinary' and I bring your ass _down_. Capische?" She snarled.

Decimus took a cautious step back, his eyes wide as he raised his hands slowly in surrender again.

"Leah, calm down, would you?" Jake rolled his eyes, "You follow us, and Leah's right, no funny business."

"I give you my word." Decimus nodded solemnly.

Wade scowled, _"I hate their 'thou-art-a-speaker-so-like-our-beloved-Shakespeare' talk." _

**Adonica's POV**

"What's wrong, dear?" my mum asked casually as I helped her dry the dishes.

Jarrod was out with his friends, having more fun than I currently was.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" I decided to ask before replying.

"Oh, I don't know!" she shrugged somewhat sarcastically, "Maybe because I've been a mother for, hmm, let's say a couple of eighteen years and know when a girl is feeling down because of a _certain _boy."

"Damn, you're good." I scowled. My mum simply grinned triumphantly, dismissing the comment with a graceful wave of her hand.

"Come, sit and I'll make us some tea, meanwhile, yeah? Then we can talk." She kissed my forehead as I sat on the couch.

"Is it about Seth?" she asked as she turned on the stove. "The one and only." I nodded dejectedly.

"What'd he do or say?" My mum sighed as she took out teacups. "He kissed me." I grumbled.

"That's good!" My mum squealed but her face fell at the sight of my expression, "Right?" she frowned in confusion.

I couldn't help but laugh. My mother was too girly for her own good.

"I guess it should've been. But this kiss was so casual and…careless that I didn't like it." I shook my head as I sighed, accepting the tea from my mother as she handed it to me before sitting next to me.

"So he didn't force you or anything, right?" she asked cautiously. "No, of course not, mum!" I rolled my eyes, "You know I know how to defend myself."

"Yeah, but I know you know he knows you think he thinks you don't know how to defend yourself." She shot back, faltering halfway through her sentence, realizing it made no sense.

I sighed, rolling my eyes at my mother's childishness.

"You wanted the kiss to be special, huh?" she stated rather than said. "Yeah, I guess." I sighed.

"When you kiss him again-"

"Mum!" I protested, embarrassed. "What? Please remember I was seventeen once, too! I know you'll kiss him again and I know you want to." My mum shot back, shrugging, "I trust you enough to let you make your own decisions, Adonica."

I leaned my head on her shoulder, glancing up at her before snuggling closer.

"Anyway, when you kiss him again, make it count, alright? Remember, relationships aren't about hormones and how the individuals please each other but about minds and how they meet." My mum continued, sounding so much wiser than I had ever heard her.

"Thanks, mum." I murmured, glancing up at her again, sipping my tea.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded, kissing my head.


	11. The Saints Are Coming

"…_**But the shadow still remains since your descend. The saints are coming. The saints are coming. I see no matter how hard I try I realize there's no reply…"**_

_**-U2 (ft. Greenday), The Saints Are Coming/House of The Rising Sun **_

**Adonica's POV**

The dark cloud hovering over my mood was now gone and I welcomed a new day at school with open arms, ready to see Seth again.

But that didn't mean I wasn't still vexed.

"Hey, Wade!" I waved, walking over to where he and Eliza were sitting on the bench.

"Where's Seth?" I frowned as I realized he was nowhere to be found.

Wade squirmed uncomfortably, glancing around. "I don't know. Guess he was sick or something."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I mumbled as I kept my gaze on the floor, feeling lost.

Was Seth avoiding me now?

How dare he?!

I felt a deep annoyance settle in my stomach, my rising pulse causing my cheeks to heat up into a bright blush.

Eliza glanced up at me, understanding exactly how I felt and sent a glare towards Wade before standing up abruptly, purposely shrugging his arm off from her shoulders in the process.

"I'll walk you to your locker." She smiled at me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder, guiding me away, not giving Wade another glance.

"That bastard!" she snarled as soon as we got to my locker.

"Drop it, Eliza," I chuckled humorlessly as I grabbed my books from my locker.

"Why is he avoiding you? He's such an asshole, he shouldn't even be ignoring you or avoiding you! Only wimps avoid people." She scowled, crossing her arms.

I shrugged, "Maybe he _is _sick."

"Oh, bullshit!" she roared, kicking the nearby locker with her green platform heels, "He's just an ass-"

"Excuse me, could one of you please direct me to the Administrator's Office?"

I whipped around, surprised to hear such a melodic voice.

I stifled a gasp at the sight of the beautiful boy in front of me.

He had dark luminous skin, with golden eyes, and black tousled hair. He was a tall, lean boy with slim muscles hugging his arms.

"Yeah, Donnie here would be happy to!" Eliza chirped happily, pushing me forward before walking off, "Ta-ta!"

I clenched my fists.

How dare she?!

But I turned away, keeping true to my manners, smiling slightly.

"I'm Adonica, but you may call me Donnie." I said, extending my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Decimus." He nodded, shaking my hand.

I flinched.

His hand was cold.

Cold like when _them._

Like death.


	12. My Days Among the Dead

**You guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school's been demanding a lot of attention! Anyway, I also wanted to add that this story was meant to be a Crossover with Sixth Sense (the movie) but somehow this story just kind of wrote itself, I guess? But yeah, anything that you find familiar from the movie Sixth Sense is because it was meant to be a crossover at first. ALSO, Donnie will not be going back and forth from the new vampire in town and Seth Clearwater. Seriously? How typical would that be? Anyway, enjoy the chapter you guys! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**-soup4mepapi**

"_**My days among the dead are past; Around me I behold, where'er these casual eyes are cast, the mighty winds of old; My never failing friends are they, with whom I converse day by day." **_

_**-Robert Southy, My Days Among The Dead **_

**Third Person POV**

"Y-you, uh," Donnie cleared her throat nervously, glancing towards the hall, "Go down that hallway, and turn to your left. You continue down that hall and then the Administrator's Office will be the first door to the right."

Decimus turned his beautiful head towards the hall, "Oh, okay, thank you, Adonica." "Yeah." She mumbled, feeling strangely uncomfortable around him.

"Will I see you?" he asked as she began to walk away.

"Oh, yeah sure." She nodded absent-mindedly, wanting to see Seth. Decimus frowned a little, "I'll see you then."

She simply nodded and left to her class.

Decimus frowned after her, watching her walk away.

This girl was different. She did not react as most girls did to him. She didn't swoon nor did her heartbeat accelerate at the sound of his voice.

She was…stoic towards him.

Felix and Demetri did remind him that the wolves' territory was LaPush. Perhaps she was the mate of one of the wolves.

He scowled venomously; this was a horrible start to his assignment. He had been feeding off animals for nearly a year now just to do this job.

"I hate my job." He muttered crossly, walking off to the Administrator's Office.

"So did you talk to that kid?" Eliza asked, catching up with Donnie as soon as she saw her passing by.

Donnie scowled, "Like I had a choice!"

Eliza grinned sheepishly, "Sorry?" "Yeah, you better be." Donnie growled playfully, bumping her hip against Eliza in a playful gesture. "Wade's being an ass, though." Eliza frowned.

"Why?" Donnie asked curiously.

"He won't tell me where Seth _really _is." Eliza pouted. Donnie let out a laugh, "Eliza," she shook her head fondly, grinning at her friend, "It's none of our business-"

"It _is _your business! You're practically his girlfriend!" Eliza protested. Donnie shook her head solemnly now, "He's not my boyfriend-" "Yet." Eliza sniffed, tossing her head as she crossed her arms.

Donnie ignored the comment but continued anyway, "If he _were_ my boyfriend, I'd respect him anyway, Eliza. If he wanted me to know where he was, he would've told me. Perhaps he really is sick." She shrugged.

Eliza inspected her friend with critical eyes. She knew Donnie wasn't the type to easily shrug something off. Especially something fishy about her soon-to-be-boyfriend.

But for her friend's sake, she'd play along too.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's get you to class." She rolled her eyes, grabbing her friend's hand and leading her away, both of them unaware of the gold eyes watching them.

**Adonica's POV**

I was walking towards my French class when I was knocked over by some cold and strong force.

_They can't hurt me. _I thought frantically as I closed my eyes, waiting for _them _to start screaming at me. I was expecting to feel the cold floor when I felt cold arms wrap themselves around me, catching me.

"The hell?" I wondered as I opened one eye and looked up into a beautiful boy.

I automatically and quickly pulled away from the cold. I have had enough cold for the past eleven years.

"Forgive me, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The boy said smoothly, bending gracefully to pick up our books.

"S'alright." I nodded as I accepted my books from his hands. He grinned as he took a good look at me.

"Adonica!" he beamed beautifully.

"Hello." I nodded politely, picking my books up and handing him his.

_I'm popular now? How did this happen? _

He blinked down at me in confusion. "Don't remember me?"

I bit my lip, gazing up at him.

Why did he seem so familiar?

"You helped me get to the Administrator's Office earlier?"

"Um, no, sorry." I shook my head.

"Decimus?" he reminded, annoyance underlying his humble tone.

…_Oh. _

I felt embarrassed. I was too busy wondering about Seth I forgot about the new student.

But how could I forget? All the girls were already gushing over him and swooning over his dark hair and golden eyes.

"Oh, yes! Sorry, I'm in such a hurry and there are so many things on my mind. Sorry to bump into you." I felt my cheeks heat up into an embarrassed blush.

He waved his hand dismissively yet gracefully. "It's quite alright, Adonica." He smiled down at me.

"Uh, where are you headed?" I asked after an awkward pause.

"Music with Mr. Hunter." He replied swiftly, seeming to no longer need the blue schedule on his hands. I raised a brow at him, glancing down at his schedule.

"Got good memory, don't you?" I chuckled as I led him towards Mr. Hunter's classroom.

"Yeah." He coughed slightly, his gold eyes sparkling angrily. "But that's a good thing." I insisted, trying to make him feel better from the sudden anger expressed in his eyes, "That means you won't get Alzheimer's in the near future."

I grinned up at him, patting his arm.

"Here you are! Mr. Hunter's music class! He's a really great teacher, I think you'll like him." I mused aloud as we turned the corner.

When I glanced up at him, he was gazing down at me with a peculiar look in his eyes.

I was surprised he managed not to stumble over anything while keeping his eyes on me.

"You okay?" I asked, chuckling lightly. He blinked, "Yes, I'm quite alright. Thank you for leading me to Mr. Hunter's classroom, it was very courteous of you."

I rolled my eyes, amused at his polite and old-fashioned way of speaking.

"Thou art most welcome, good sir." I laughed, walking away, "See you 'round, Decimus!"

**Seth's POV**

"Dude, like, seriously? You need to chill the _fuck _out." Paul snapped, glaring up at me from where he was seated on the couch.

"I'm trying, okay?" I snarled, running my hands through my hair like a mad man.

Decimus, the new vampire in town, joined LaPush High School.

Not that I was prejudiced against him like most of my brothers in the pack, but the imprint automatically made me uncomfortable with the thought of someone capable of murdering so close to my imprint.

I wasn't allowed to go to school today. Jake ordered me to stay home tonight. Said that I'd probably lose control with the nerves of having a vampire in range of my imprint. And it was probably true.

I was going crazy now.

"Just join us." Quil sighed exasperatedly, tossing me a remote.

"Fine." I growled, angrily pressing random buttons, not caring if I won or lost.

"Maybe Donnie will be good friends with Decimo." Paul shrugged a minute later. I threw my remote down with such strong force it broke.

"That was my remote, asshole!" Paul snarled but I ignored him, running out, feeling my body shake with the familiar ache.

"_Whoa, Seth, you okay?" _Jared asked, feeling all my nervousness and anxiety.

"_No," _I growled, showing him of my current situation.

"_Oh, shit." _He sighed, understanding how I felt.

Jacob was overacting. Banning me from going to school today just because he thought _I _was overreacting.

Pfft.

"_You are kind of awkward when you feel nervous." _Jared rolled his eyes, _"But I do think it was pretty stupid of Jake to 'punish' you like that." _

"_Right?" _I scowled.

"_You two done complaining like old women?" _Leah barked, her voice probing deep into our minds at the suddenness of her phase, _"Keep your mind and eyes on your work! Times aren't safe for humans right now, and you two are an embarrassment to the wolf pack with your continuous complaints. Now shut the _fuck _up."_

"_Sorry." _

"_Sheesh."_

**Third-Person POV**

"Adonica? What a coincidence!" Adonica whirled around quickly, grinning slightly when she found Decimus leaning on the lunch cabinet.

"Hey, Decimus." She grinned slightly before turning to fill her tray, "How's school treating you?"

He sighed forlornly, "Annoying."

She laughed at his expression, "Don't worry, it'll get better, I promise."

He didn't laugh with her nor did he smile. It was strange for him to smile, so why would he start now? Especially with this girl. She was a wolf's mate.

Gross.

Adonica cleared her throat awkwardly before asking, "Would you like to sit with me and Wade at lunch? I'd hate for you to sit by yourself."

He frowned slightly.

"Wade?" he asked. "Yeah, Wade. He's my friend, I just don't see him around." She frowned, her green round eyes scanning the area. "Yes, I would like to sit with you at lunch." He nodded, doing his best to look bored.

But everything was going as needed. He knew her wolf was probably going crazy over the fact that there was a vampire going to the same school as his imprint.

The focus would be on her.

He didn't really know anything about her. His assignment was to do the dirty work. That's what he was good at.

Dirty work.

Killing. Tracking. Trading. Lying. Cheating. He was good at all those. He had always been good at it, always been known for those talents.

But he was not one to do an assignment without at _least _getting the entertainment to get to know his prey right before striking.

"How old are you?" he asked as they seated themselves at a table a little isolated than the rest.

"Seventeen, I'll be eighteen in June. You?"

"Same age." He nodded before asking, "You have a family?"

"Yeah," she nodded, her cheeks full with the sandwich she was eating.

He was disgusted at the smell and look of this human 'food'.

He could no longer remember how he had once enjoyed his mother's chicken broth or the juicy taste of his father's famous cooked lamb chops.

But the way Adonica was eating her food, made it look like it was the most delicious food in the world.

She swallowed finally after thoroughly and patiently chewing her food, "I have a younger brother, his name's Jarrod and my mum, Sören."

"What of your father?" he quirked a brow at her, examining her face with critical eyes.

"He's asleep." She murmured lowly, perhaps not meaning for him to hear but with his vampire hearing, he managed to catch it.

Her choice of words surprised him. Most people would've said, 'He's gone', or 'He's in heaven'. But saying 'He's asleep' was certainly not what he was expecting to hear.

It would've made her father sound like a lazy man, but the way her green eyes lost their naïve brightness was enough to explain the meaning behind the words.

He nodded slowly, deciding not to comment on the subject.

"How 'bout you? Got any family?" she asked, taking a drink out of her water bottle.

Decimus was uncomfortable.

He had prepared an alibi, of course. He never went anywhere without a well-planned, thoroughly thought alibi.

But the question unexpectedly made the image of his older brother, his parents, and Ophelia flash through his mind.

"My parents died in a car accident, I'm living with some foster parents until I'm able to afford my own apartment." He replied curtly, taking a drink out of the water bottle to keep up the appearance.

The water was bland against his throat, a mere swallow of nothing.

She didn't bombard him with condolences or unnecessary apologies like the rest of the humans that heard his alibi; she merely nodded in understanding, frowning down at her food.

"What do you do with your spare time, Adonica?" he asked, moving his food around with his fork. That was a habit he had seen many humans do when they didn't feel like eating.

"You can call me Donnie, Decimus." She chuckled lightly, patting the napkin against her lips, "And I like to draw, or dance."

She started, looking up in surprise, her green eyes wide with surprise, "I-I mean I used to dance. Not anymore though." She mumbled.

He raised his brows.

She did have the type of body a dancer would have.

He would know. All the women in the village he had grown up in loved to dance, and he knew a dancer when he saw one.

Now he would only have vague memories of dancing with Ophelia, the woman he had once loved in his human days.

He had loved dancing from the moment Ophelia pulled him towards the clearing and told him to dance with her.

He continued to dance in memory of Ophelia.

Perhaps he could get closer to Adonica by having something in common with her.

That's how most humans began their friendships, with commonness.

"I dance too." He offered. "You do?" she asked, giving him a skeptical look that offended him.

He straightened up as he always would when insulted, "Of course. What do you dance?" he asked. "Belly dancing. My aunt Fatimah and my father introduced it to me when I was six." She explained somewhat timidly.

"I can dance anything. Perhaps you'd like to practice together sometime? You might want to get back into it." He offered.

He noticed her shoulders tense and her green eyes narrow ever so slightly that if he weren't a vampire, he wouldn't have perceived it.

"I don't think so, Decimus." She murmured quietly, keeping her eyes fixed on the tray before her, "It's been a while since I've last danced."

"That's okay," he shrugged, "We'll practice 'til you're as good as you once were."

She smiled slowly and shyly, "Alright then. How about tomorrow after school?" "Where?" he asked brusquely.

This girl was too trusting. This wasn't a good thing.

It was stupid.

But then again, that's how all humans were. Once they caught a whiff off someone that has something in common with them and they're suddenly attached.

She glanced down at her hands, "At Ms. Hunter's Dancing Studio in Portland." "What time?"

"Uh, 6:30 would be good." She shrugged. He simply stared at her for a moment.

She wasn't suicidal over her wolf like most of the Quileute legends had portrayed the imprints to be.

She was perfectly comfortable. Her heartbeat was normal, her breathing was even, and her body was the normal human temperature.

He had to admit, she was a beautiful girl.

She had those round green eyes that gave you the impression of innocence, but he had been through enough to know when someone was hiding the darkness.

He knew enough to easily read between the lines, to easily recognize the haunted look behind the naïve brightness.

Her eyes held that guarded look that only a person haunted by memories would have.

She was both dark and light.

She had a pretty round face with full pouted lips and fair skin, her cheeks occasionally tainted by a faint blush.

She had a dancer's body. She was of medium height and slim, yet curvy.

Her blood wasn't as appetizing as a normal human's would. The smell of wolf was on her, marked on her.

He wondered if she knew of her mate's true nature.

But, judging by the way she treated him with such normal friendliness was enough to explain that she wasn't.

He slipped away from his thoughts, paying attention to the human in front of him.

She was chewing thoughtfully, gazing back at him with the same expression he knew he was wearing.

Curiosity.

Hers was different compared to his.

While his gaze was curious it was also dark, like a predator observing his prey with careful and calculating eyes, hers was bright, like a child examining a new toy or gift.

It unnerved him for some reason. Those round and curious green eyes seemed to penetrate him, made him feel exposed, like he was observed.

He was usually the one doing all the observations.

He cleared his throat, breaking the little trance they were in of inspecting each other.

"Do you read?" he asked, nodding towards the book that was peeking out of her bag.

He recognized the cover. It was _The Picture of Dorian Grey _by Oscar Wilde.

"You think I'm illiterate?" she demanded, scowling.

He was amused at the angry gleam in her eyes. "I didn't mean it that way," he chuckled lowly, "I'm simply interested to know what you do." He shrugged.

He knew that making comments like the one he just did made women feel flattered, comments like those made women feel special. And when women felt special, they were gullible enough to answer anything he asked.

But he was vexed to find that her heart continued beating as if though he had said nothing of significance.

"Yeah, I read. I like to read, to me, it's like watching TV." She grinned down at her book, tucking it deeper into her school bag.

"What do you like to do?" she asked as she neatly folded her napkin and put it on her now empty plate.

"Anything." He shrugged.

Being a vampire, there wasn't much he hadn't experienced.

He read every night, he read everything he could, he had watched all movie classics, he had listened to almost every type of music and artist, he had studied every language he could think of, he had studied every level of philosophy and education.

He had done almost everything.

And living forever didn't allow you the luxury of having a favorite habit; if you read a good book, you could read it over and over again whenever you wanted to but even that was unnecessary due to the perfect memory that came with being a vampire.

She peered up at him curiously, "Surely, there must be something you enjoy doing and never get tired of."

He cocked his head, gazing up at the greying ceiling thoughtfully.

If there was anything he did enjoy doing and never got bored of, it was dancing.

It reminded him of Ophelia and his mother, it reminded him of whom he had once been, it reminded him of home, and warmth and family, but it especially reminded him of how beautiful life had once been.

But he simply shrugged again.

She frowned slightly, "You're strange, Decimus." She said more to herself, causing him to chuckle humorlessly.

She jumped when the bell rang, her green eyes widening with shock, her heart skipping a beat.

"Oh my _god,_ I almost died!" she gasped in realization once she composed herself, placing her hand over her heart, looking like a deer in the headlights.

He couldn't help but laugh.

He was aware that everyone in the cafeteria was now staring towards their table, realizing that Decimus Carter (the last name he chose for his alibi) was sitting with Adonica Messiao.

He had a loud laugh. Ophelia had often teased him of it, but she had also commented on how beautiful it was.

Besides, he could care less about what these humans thought of him. They'd be rotting in a casket by the time he was out doing another assignment for the Volturi.

"Let's get to class." He shook his head at her almost fondly, his laughter quieting down to chuckles.


	13. Unbeing Dead

"_**Unbeing dead isn't being alive." **_

_**-E.E. Cummings**_

Donnie was vexed to find that neither Seth nor Wade attended school the next day, but secretly hoping that perhaps they were just sick.

She was amused to realize that Eliza was worried as well, having had forgiven Wade for being an "ass" the day before.

"Oh my goodness, I really hope he's okay! If he's sick, it better not be something serious!" Eliza wringed her hands nervously in Music class.

"Everything okay back there, Ms. Porter?" Mr. Hunter asked, quirking a brow, causing the class to turn to look at her. "Everything okay back here, Mr. Hunter." Eliza nodded, her eyes wide at nearly getting in trouble.

"Well, just make sure to keep your voice down if you're going to be talking in my class, Ms. Porter." Mr. Hunter shook his head fondly, turning back to the board.

Decimus was starving.

Elk and mountain lions weren't enough to fully satisfy his appetite.

"How do those fucking Cullens do it?" he mused quietly to himself.

"So, uh, Decimus, what's up? How are you classes? Are you okay? You seem a little pale today…"

He blocked out the annoying chirpy voice that seemed to slice through his brain with each word.

Anita Boyd was his Biology partner.

He hated her.

She was annoying. She tried to talk to him on his first day attending this academic facility, thinking that he was lonely since he had come from another country.

She was a typical LaPush native, her skin was dark, her hair was black, and her eyes were brown. She was of medium height, and her blood was always taunting in his moment of hunger.

Especially when he would look at her and her pulse would rise. It excited him, hunting humans wasn't only his instinct, it was his pleasure.

He often thought of Ophelia afterwards. He always thought about her.

What would she have said if she could see him now?

He wondered how his life would be now if she had decided to become like him.

He closed his eyes at her memory, her scent filling his nostrils as he remembered her wild black curly hair and warm green eyes.

Her smile filled his mind, his frozen heart longing for the sound of her laughter, the gap between her two front teeth flashing as she wrapped her arms around him and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

This had been the climax of their life together, this was the bliss.

But then, like in every story and fairy tale, came the falling action…his transformation, the slaughter of his village and his change of heart.

He loathed himself for so long for having had survived. He had gone back, and she was well and alive, her family was all gone but she was alive and that was all he needed.

He had offered to change her, not having the heart (literally) to forcefully do so.

And she had refused.

So he was to never see her again, never to hold her or feel the warmth of her love fill what was left of his shattered soul. And he was left with no other choice but watch as sickness and diseases soon conquered what remained of the village, taking their lives… one by one… slowly and painfully.

"_The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons, Be all my sins remember'd!"_

He whipped his eyes open, hissing as he snapped out of the memories.

"A-are you alright, Decimus?" Anita squeaked next to him, startled.

He nodded stiffly, his mouth full of venom.

**Adonica's POV**

I felt strangely tired.

I guess it was Seth's absence that kept me in this mood.

"Whoa, sis, you okay? You look a little sick!" Jarrod frowned when I walked up to him after school, placing his hand on my forehead.

"I just want to go home." I sighed, his hand feeling to cool against my forehead. He frowned, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "Okay, let's go home."

"So how's Seth?" he asked a little awkwardly, trying to maintain the dislike out of his tone.

I rolled my eyes, "I think he's okay. He's been sick, so he wasn't here yesterday or today."

"Pfft. That twerp." Jarrod scoffed.

I laughed at his choice of words, "You're so strange, Jarrod, but I've seen worse."

Jarrod grinned.

I knew he chose those particular words to get me to laugh. Jarrod had always been willing to go out of his way just to get me back into my normal self.

"I'm going to Ms. Hunter's Dance Studio today." I said quietly after a silence. I kept my eyes on the floor but I noticed from the corner of my eye that Jarrod turned towards me in surprise.

"Oh." Was all he said. But that one little word expressed the surprised delight in his tone, I knew he was happy that I seemed to be 'coming around again', but I wasn't even sure if I was.

I had seen too much to ever come around again.

Too many deaths, too many questions, so much begging, too many unfulfilled pleas. Those were all witnesses of deaths, of the dead.

I was wondering what Seth would say if he knew of my… 'gift'.

"Will I ever tell him?" I wondered aloud.

"Huh?"

"Oh, uh, nothing, Jarrod. Just thinking aloud to myself." I said all in one breath, keeping my eyes on the sidewalk floor. "Hm." He shrugged.

I wondered about my wolf. I hadn't seen him.

I hadn't realized I had stopped walking, "What's up, Donnie?" Jarrod asked, frowning, walking back to me.

"I, uh, I'm gonna walk through the forest today."I blurted stupidly.

Jarrod raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Why?"

"Do not question your eldest, Jarrod." I scowled.

He frowned angrily this time, sticking his tongue out at me before grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'll race you home." He challenged.

"I'm taking the short-cut, Jarrod, I'll win." I shot back, tossing my head.

"Well, okay then, Ms. High-and-Almighty!" he snapped walking away.

"I'm still gonna win!" I yelled after him.

"Nope, not true!" he yelled back, walking briskly.

I huffed like a proud rooster before walking into the forest.

I simply stood still for a moment, glancing around for any sign of my Wolf, slumping my shoulders in disappointment when I found none.

I continued walking desolately, knowing that my wolf probably abandoned me and that Jarrod was definitely going to beat me home.

I stiffened when I heard a rustling sound. I turned, hoping it wasn't _them _again.

I turned slowly, realizing that no cold breeze came by as it usually did when _they _appeared.

"Wolf?" I asked quietly, taking a step towards where the rustling sound had come from.

A sharp rustling sound coming from the right caused me to jump. I sighed in relief when I realized it was just a frightened crow.

I walked towards that direction now, "Wolf? Please come out." I pleaded quietly, a lump now forming in my throat

I felt strangely (and stupidly) hurt by him not appearing. I knew he was there.

And he was just an animal. They don't know what it's like to care for someone other than your pup and food.

I swallowed the lump away angrily, taking a step back, knowing he wouldn't come out and walking home.

**Seth's POV**

Donnie was angry. I knew it.

I felt hurt but at the same time curious. I had never seen her angry before.

"_Seth, that was stupid! Why didn't you come out?" _Leah scolded me. All those stupid reasons came out, how I broke Paul's control remote, how Jacob punished me, how I felt.

"_Oh, Seth," _Leah sighed, _"You imprinted Donnie…She can't _not_ feel anything for you. You two were meant to be! Isn't that what this goddamned imprint-thingey is for?" _

I ignored her, running off to Donnie's house to check on her but Leah's thoughts kept blaring through my brain.

"_You're one to talk, Leah, you haven't even imprinted yet!" _I snapped finally.

Leah's thoughts died down until all I felt was her hurt and surprise.

"_Leah." _I sighed, but then I felt her anger like a bee-sting.

"_You don't know anything, Seth! There's a lot I hide from you by concealing my thoughts with other predictable stuff, and you know? This imprint thing isn't just for someone to love, maybe Donnie _was_ destined to be only your _friend_. And _nothing more._"_ She snarled.

It was my turn to feel hurt and stunned.

She phased back without another thought (I would know) and her thoughts were gone from my mind.

I continued towards Donnie's anyway, my heart heavy on my chest as I ran around the house, looking up at Donnie's window.

She wasn't in her room, but thanks to my Wolf ears I heard what was going on inside.

The TV was on. Jarrod was laughing and eating something, and Donnie's sweet scent was mixed with Downy and clean laundry. She giggled when Jarrod laughed out loud. She had the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard.

I felt my stomach tense when I felt her heart beat rise.

She was gasping and I smelled the salt of her tears, her heart beat was going crazy

"_Seth? What the fuck is going on?" _Paul's voice sliced through my brain.

I hadn't realized I was whimpering like a frightened baby, but I stopped when I found out Paul was around.

I showed him what was going on. I felt so frustrated and angry. I wanted to know what was going on with Donnie.

Paul, being the angry asshole he was born to be, got angry and snarled. "_If my woman were acting like that I'd snap some sense into her and just demand to know what's going on. This isn't normal, Seth, you need to confront her about this, this could drift you two apart." _

"_I know that!" _I snapped, _"But I won't force her, Paul! I _can't_! And what's worse, I don't know what to do! I don't know how I can protect her from this…from this… _situation _she's suffering from!" _I finally just let out the breath I was holding and buried my head into my paws.

"_Dude, just chill, man, you'll get this. This imprint thing is for us to protect them, and I know there's no worse feeling than not knowing how to protect them 'cos you don't know what's going on. She'll tell you soon, I promise you. She will. And when she does, you beat the shit out of whatever motherfucker is making her feel this way." _

I just shook my giant head, my heart feeling heavy against my ribcage.

Finally, not able to take it, I threw my head back and howled.

**Donnie's POV**

I had just plopped myself on my bed, prepared for a nap before going to the dance studio, when my mother's voice sliced through my peaceful silence.

"Donnie-baby! Come here, sweetie, I need your help!" My mother called from downstairs.

"Yes, mum?" I yawned, stretching my arms lazily above my head as I headed down the stairs. "Will you finish the laundry, please, darling? Sheriff Swan just called, Sue's sick and he has asked me to watch over her while he's at work."

"Mum, I had planned to go out with a friend late-"

"Baby, you'll have to stay and watch your brother. I'm sorry, darling, but you'll have to cancel your plans for tonight, you can reschedule for another day, no?" My mum threw her coat on, squeezing my shoulder as she passed to get the keys.

"Jarrod, come kiss your mother goodbye, sweetheart!" she called before turning to me, "You can reschedule?"

"Mum," I swallowed, originally planning to tell her about the dance studio.

"Yeah, baby?" she asked, frowning when she realized I was hesitating, "What's wrong, honey?"

I decided against it.

"You're right. I can reschedule." I shrugged nonchalantly just as my brother jumped down the last two steps from the stairs.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously but leaned in and kissed my forehead anyway, "You two be good, okay? And please, please, pretty, pretty, _please, _try not to set the house on fire, yeah?" she kissed my brother's cheek hastily.

"I'll call you when I get there, call me if anything happens." She said, stepping towards the door.

"Alright, mumma, we will." Jarrod said, closing the door behind her.

I sighed, slumping my shoulders, "What's up?" Jarrod frowned.

"I don't have Decimus's number." I groaned as I walked into the laundry room.

Jarrod was watching TV in the living room, drinking hot chocolate and eating sweet bread, while I was folding the clothes in the laundry standing in the entrance so I could see the show.

We laughed when Bennie snapped back at George Lopez with some witty retort.

I walked back into the laundry room, dumping the folded clothes into a basket and heading upstairs.

I tossed Jarrod's neatly folded clothes unto his bed, shutting the bedroom door behind me.

The faint voices from the TV show and Jarrod's laughter caused me to chuckle as I turned the corner and into my mum's bedroom.

I was thinking about what excuse I would present to Decimus on Monday, and if whether or not Seth was going to be there.

I switched the bedroom light on, and I knew immediately something was wrong.

It was colder than usual (my mum likes cold temperatures), the little hairs on my arms bristling and goosebumps appearing on my arms.

I stiffened, clenching my fists around the basket as if though it was my salvation, I tried to control my visible breaths and keep my heart from going crazy.

I heard child's laughter, it was coming from my mum's closet. I swallowed the forming lump in my throat.

I set the basket of clothes on my mother's king-sized bed, walking towards the closet and leaning my ear against the door, listening.

"_Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack. All dressed in black, black, black. She has a knife, knife, knife, stuck in her back, back, back. She cannot breathe, breathe, breathe. She cannot cry, cry, cry. That's why she begs, begs, begs. She begs to die, die, die…"_

"You can't be afraid anymore, Donnie." I whispered to myself, taking in a breath.

I opened the door slowly, a cold breeze gently slapping my face. I switched on the closet light, my eyes widening at what I saw.

Two little blonde heads turned towards me, as if looking up at an expectant mother, their little faces beaming happily.

They were probably about six years old, both of them. They were wearing fancy little dresses, with white knee-socks and shiny black shoes.

They were playing a hand game, their little voices chanting in synchronization.

"You want to play too? Here, sit with me!" the blue-eyed girl patted the spot next to her.

I stifled a gasp at the sight of her arm.

But the green-eyed little girl glared up at me, her angry face like that of an angry kitten: naïve. "You're interrupting our game!" she whined, standing.

Blood was running from her waist and unto her legs, her white knee-socks now tainted with crimson, her pretty dress stained and ruined, and her blonde hair, sticky with blood, is plastered on the left side of her pale cheek.

"Don't be rude, Kelly, she can play!" the blue-eyed girl protested, standing too.

I placed my trembling hand over my mouth to stifle my gasp, my tear-filled eyes wider than I felt they'd ever been.

This was wrong.

It was getting worse.

I backed away, shutting the door behind me, placing my hand over my heart in attempts to calm my racing pulse.

I ran out of the room, hardly even making it to the hallway before I collapsed onto the floor, shaking.

"Oh, God, please, please." I sobbed quietly, keeping my hand over my mouth to keep Jarrod from hearing me.

I swallowed, taking in deep breaths.

I leaned my back on the wall, "You can't be afraid, Donnie. This won't happen to you forever." I lied to myself in a whisper.

This _was_ going to happen to me forever. Until _I_ was the one who finally died.

I jumped, letting out a little scream when I heard the lonely and longing howl of a wolf.

"Wolf." I whispered, my tears flowing freely in relief.

He had not abandoned me.

**Decimus's POV**

I arrived at the Dance Studio exactly at 6:00.

I hadn't come in dancing attire, but that didn't matter because that's not why I had orchestrated this little… 'date'.

What mattered was that she was not here, nor did she ever come.

I growled, my plan now foiled.

"No matter, you can continue without her." I sighed desolately, shutting the door behind me as I walked out onto the street, immediately sniffing for any nearby humans.

The wolves were going to have to do a little hunting after I was through with this task.


	14. No Matter What

"_**There's just some people who you can just love and love and love no matter what."**_

_**-John Green, An Abundance of Katherines**_

_Decimus wiped his hands on his jeans, glaring down at the corpses from the mountain he was on. _

_The smoke of the fire was sure to erase the scent of their blood. _

"_Ah." He sighed tiredly; his dead heart heavy against his chest, knowing no reward the Volturi gave him would stop the stains on his soul. _

_The wolves had given him no trouble. He hadn't even known of their existence until two centuries ago. _

_But he never gave them a second thought. _

_He had heard of the power of the wolves, how their jaws could easily rip up a vampire in one bite. He believed it. _

_How could he not believe anything after what happened to him centuries ago?_

_He watched the enormous wolves surround the burning corpses, he saw the Alpha, Jacob Black, phase back in one smooth motion. _

_They were fascinating. Their loyalty to each other, their synchronization in thought, their power._

_Decimus now understood why Aro was so anxious to be rid of them. _

_He had heard years ago that the Volturi almost went to war with the Cullens, and that the wolves had been on the Cullens' side. _

_The Alpha stood in front of the burning heap with a tortured look in his face, Decimus could hear his heartbeat drumming loudly, and he phased back in another smooth motion. _

_Some were whimpering, some were growling, others remained silent but he could hear all their hearts beating loudly. The big black wolf growled in warning after the silver wolf growled at Black. _

_But the Alpha remained silent, his tortured dark eyes gazing deeply at the burning heap in front of him._

_The pack quieted down after the big black wolf snarled at them all, nodding toward their Alpha as a sign for them to listen. _

_They remained silent as their Alpha took a step forward, never removing his gaze from the heap. _

_Decimus continued to watch in cruel fascination, unable to break his gaze from the beauty of the hurt expressed in the Alpha's eyes._

_The Alpha threw his head back, gazing up at the beaming moon against the dark sky, the bright stars reflecting in his wise eyes, and howled._

Donnie was on her knees, her hands clasped together in front of her as she murmured a quick prayer, facing the small little clay sculpture of Jesus.

The sky was grey outside her window, the colour of the trees faded by the heavy fog.

The sun's dim rays occasionally breaking through the grey clouds, its gleams beaming directly on Donnie's head and the sculpture in front of her.

The sculpture was made of out of clay. Its chipped paint faded so that Jesus's face was hardly visible.

It was obvious this was her oldest and favorite sculpture.

It had been a gift from a Spanish monk; he gave it to her after noticing her quietly tuck away the little clay sculpture of Virgin Mary into her Sunday school bag.

Today was Sunday, the day God took a rest after all the creating.

After whispering "Amen", she raised her three fingers to her lips, placing a kiss on them and touching her three fingers to the sculpture before putting it away in her drawer.

She wasn't a religious girl. Her parents never induced any kind of religious ideas into the family, but they attended Catholic churches back in Spain and New York out of tradition.

But after her "gift" kicked in, she stole these little sculptures of Jesus, Virgin Mary, and numerous Saints as her comfort. She turned to them when it seemed all too much for her heart to bear.

"Donnie!" she heard her brother call while knocking on her bedroom door, "Breakfast is ready!" "I'll be down in a sec!" she called back, tucking the little sculptures away under her clothes and shutting the drawer shut.

When she got down the stairs, she saw her brother standing at the stove with a white apron wrapped around his waist, and her mother sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in her hand and the other hand flipping through the pages of a Home magazine.

"Good morning, mum." She greeted her mother with a kiss, "How was Sue?"

"She's sicker than I originally thought, actually." Sören sighed, rubbing her forehead tiredly, "She seems to have a cold but at the same time some sort of fever, I don't know. Dr. Cullen, Charlie's son-in-law's adopted father, came in and took a look at her."

"I hope she gets well soon." Donnie murmured after greeting her brother, her heart genuinely hoping she'd be fine.

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that, I'm going to take care of her again on Monday after work." Sören nodded.

Jarrod served the table, him being the best cook out of his family, had cooked a breakfast of "wrap aguacate" (Avocado wrap) and cranberry juice.

"Seth called this morning." Sören said after taking a bite of her breakfast, glancing at Donnie over her mug of coffee.

Donnie swallowed the smooth food down her throat, "Oh yeah? What'd he say?"

"He just wanted to know how you were and asked if you were here, but I told him you were still asleep. He said for you to call him back, he wanted to talk to you."

Donnie shrugged, daintily patting the serviette against her lips, "I guess I'll call him later, then."

"What does _she _have to do with this… 'big picture'?" Decimus demanded, watching Adonica's family from where he was.

Never looking away from the family dining at the kitchen table, a small smirk appeared on Felix's lips but it was Demetri who responded.

"She is an imprint. Holding the imprint hostage leads the dogs right into our trap."

But Decimus wasn't fooled.

The other wolves had imprints. Approximately six or five members of the pack already imprinted, and they chose Adonica as their target?

"I think there's something more." Decimus hissed, narrowing his eyes suspiciously down at the family.

The girl was strange. She prayed religiously every Sunday, she loved her mother rather than find her to be a complete nuisance like most teenage girls, she loved her brother, got along with him. She wasn't strongly and immediately attached as most imprints were to their wolves, she was strong.

He knew she wasn't just all light. There was a certain darkness in her soul, a sort of exhaustion in her heart.

It was like looking into a mirror.

Felix scoffed, never blinking or looking away from the family, "What more could there possibly be to a human teenager?"

"There was more to us when we were human teenagers." Decimus murmured lowly.

Felix turned to him sharply, shoving him harshly against a tree, causing the tree to groan in protest.

"Are you having second thoughts about your task, Decimus?" Felix whispered through clenched teeth as he held his fist right above Decimus's face.

But Decimus simply stared back at Felix indifferently.

"Felix, Aro has given us orders." Demetri sighed, walking over to stand next to his friend but never touching him.

"After living emptily for centuries, experiencing the same over and over and living but a ghost of a life, is it so wrong of me to question what I've never dealt with before? It is in our nature to wonder and question…so forgive me for asking what is my business." Decimus paused to make sure Felix was listening, "This is _my_ task, one that Aro himself knew only _I _was capable of completing. I know my orders, _Felix_. And I fully intend to complete it. But there is something more to this human. Something no human or vampire has ever dealt with." Decimus replied to Felix's question, ignoring Demetri and Felix's threatening pose.

Felix released him with another angry shove, "Then what, _pray tell_, is it that is so different about this human?"

"I don't know yet." Decimus murmured.

Felix let out a harsh, sarcastic laugh.

He took a threatening step closer to Decimus, pointing his finger right into Decimus's face, saying, "I don't care what petty strategies you're using to get closer to this human whom, according to you, is different than the other imprints, just do your job and you shall be let out immediately. You report to us if anything comes up."

"That is enough." Demetri hissed quietly, "Felix, we must leave now. Decimus, you cover our trails."

Decimus nodded sourly, sending Felix a dirty look to which he responded with an angry growl before running off with his friend.

Decimus was a talented vampire. Although not as powerful as the bitch twins (as he liked to call them) or as strong as Felix, he was talented.

His talent was to simply return what he was given. His talent was to turn your talent against you.

If your talent was to set up physical barriers between stuff, his talent automatically responded and did the same. If your talent was to read minds, his talent subconsciously turned it against you.

When he was human, it all just his normal defense mechanism.

Although Aro had noted on what a useful and powerful member Decimus would make to the Volturi, he did not trust Decimus, knowing his talent could keep him from turning into a Volturi puppet like all the others and knowing how deceitful and cheating he was.

Besides, Decimus was more of a lone wolf (no pun intended).

He never stuck around with vampires as a "family". He thought it ridiculous.

When you're a vampire, you cannot have a family.

The wolves were right about this one.

Vampires aren't families. They're clans.

**Donnie's POV**

"Hello, um, who's this?" I asked nervously when I heard a female voice answer Seth's phone.

"This is Leah, who's this?" the rude voice snapped. "I'm Adonica Messiao, may I speak to Seth?" I asked, mentally sighing in relief.

Leah was Seth's older sister. I remembered he told me.

Leah sighed in annoyance before I heard a rustling sound, and I heard her yell, "Seth! Phone!"

I heard Seth's deep voice ask something, "It's Adonicaaa!" Leah sang tauntingly.

I heard a growl before hearing, "Oof!" and Leah yelp.

"You dare attack me again and I'll kick your ass!" I heard Leah yell, her voice sounding farther away.

I covered my mouth with my hand to keep myself from laughing aloud.

"Sheesh, Leah!" I heard Seth yell back. "Oh, quit being such a pussy, Seth!" Leah snapped back.

I heard another growl and slamming sound before it finally went quiet.

"Hey, Donnie, sorry about that." Seth said, sounding a little breathless. "It's okay, Seth." I giggled, rolling my eyes.

Seth laughed nervously in the other line.

"Um, how are you? What's up? How's Jarrod?" he asked.

Something was… off. There was something in Seth's voice that changed. It wasn't as innocent or cheerful as I was used to hearing it.

"I'm doing fine, Seth, thanks. Jarrod's okay, too. How are you? Are you…um, are you okay?" I asked a little timidly.

Seth sighed tiredly, "I guess. Just been having a lot of…things on my mind, you know? Hey, um…I was wondering if we could meet up later? I'd really like to talk to you."

Just hearing Seth's voice so tired and down brought tears to my eyes, my throat choking up, "Um, sure," I replied shakily before clearing my throat, "Where would you like to meet up?"

"I'll pick you up, Adonica," he said, sounding distracted, "I'd like to show you something."

"Okay, I'll be ready." I replied quietly.

Seth let out another sigh, sounding a little more relaxed.

"I'm glad to hear your voice again, you know?"

I smiled, "Ditto."

Seth chuckled, "Well, I'll see you soon, Donnie. Bye."

"Bye." I replied quietly.

I just sat there, listening to the steady sound of his breath through the phone, my heart feeling calmer than it had ever felt the past few three days.

We sat there for about ten more seconds before I snapped myself out of what little trance I was in and hung up the phone with a slow 'click!'


	15. Reality Ruins

"_**Reality continues to ruin my life." **_

_**-Bill Watterson **_

**Third Person POV**

Donnie was pacing slowly, back and forth, at the front of her house, swinging her arms as she hummed a random tune.

She was waiting for Seth to arrive; she glanced down at her watch again. It was nearly four o'clock.

She sighed, slumping her shoulders as she gazed up at the golden sky.

She cocked her head to the side as she thought of how much had changed since the move.

She was no longer a frightened adolescent anymore, she wasn't hated, no longer a freak.

Not noticing the approacher, she smiled up at the sky, the sun's rays glinting off her healthy teeth.

"Donnie?"

Adonica let out a frightened scream, her green eyes wide and her heart drumming loudly against her chest.

"Holy Christ, Seth! You scared me!" She gasped, putting her hand to her chest in attempts to calm it.

Seth took another step forward, grinning sheepishly, "Sorry." He shrugged.

He hadn't noticed before how beautiful she looked in the sun. The sun rarely ever came out in LaPush.

Donnie looked alright to him.

Her hair was longer, her face was a little thinner but her eyes were the same. He could always tell how she was because of her eyes.

And she was fine. Better, even.

Her brown wavy hair was lying over her shoulders, the sun's rays bringing out the slight red in it. Her plump lips were parted slightly, her breath visible in the cold air.

Her green eyes were bright, almost yellow, in the sun. They were different too. They no longer held that…tightness Seth never understood. They were a woman's eyes now, no longer a rigid teenager.

While he subtly inspected his imprint, Donnie did the same.

He was the same, in her opinion. If anything, he just seemed to get taller and more muscular.

His face wasn't so boyish and young-looking anymore, his jaw wasn't as soft as it was before, it was sharp now.

His eyes didn't have that childish beam in them anymore, now instead his dark eyes seemed gloomy and his eyebrows slightly puckered into an anxious frown.

His eyes were tired, his posture exhausted.

He was wearing a grey T-shirt, dark jeans, and sneakers, his hands were in his pockets and he seemed to be holding back, as if not wanting to scare Donnie any further.

Donnie kept her distance as well, not wanting to be a bother to Seth.

"Hey." He murmured.

She studied his face carefully, "Hey."

"How are you?" He asked in a quiet murmur, the wind carrying his voice to her ears.

Donnie shrugged her shoulder, "Okay. You?" She replied, stepping forward so she was closer, she could practically feel his heat radiating around her.

Seth nodded his head thoughtfully, "I've been better and I've been worse." He replied, his attempted smile coming out a grimace.

Donnie felt lost. He looked so tired and down, she didn't know what to do.

What was wrong?

What could she tell him?

Why had she refused to listen, years ago, when her father sat down and tried to talk to her about how men's brains worked after her fights with Zussie?

She frowned up at him before glancing towards his hand and taking it into hers. She patted his hand, somewhat hesitantly, in comfort, her facial expression that of a child doing its best to make someone feel better.

Seth grinned lopsidedly, his teeth flashing for a second, before squeezing her hand in response.

They walked off down the street, Donnie using Seth's hand for support as she carefully walked on the edge of the sidewalk as was her habit when walking on the sidewalk.

They were quiet for a few minutes, Donnie's tongue between her teeth in concentration as she worked to keep her balance and Seth observed her quietly.

"So you gonna talk, or what?" Donnie asked finally, her tone neither angry nor sad, simply curious.

Seth swallowed, clearing his throat, "Donnie, I don't think I've expressed how much you truly mean to me." He began.

Donnie glanced up at him before leaping down from the sidewalk edge to walk along Seth, jogging to keep up with his long strides.

Seth rolled his eyes, slowing down just for her, holding her hand tighter.

"And, honestly? I really want to continue dating you for as I can, I just…I… You know how some people, well, I think everyone has secrets?" He gazed down at her intently.

She frowned slightly, nodding.

She knew all too well about keeping secrets.

Seth ran his hand over his face, looking more exhausted than Donnie had ever seen him.

"Well, I have my secrets, Donnie. I'll have to tell them to you sometime…I actually intended to tell it to you today but-" Seth shook his head, "I'm obviously not prepared to tell you yet."

There was a pause.

Donnie knew how he felt.

She had felt this way a million of times.

She had felt this way when she was six, nine, twelve, fourteen, sixteen, and up to date, she continued feeling the same.

"I just…I don't think that…" Seth trailed off with a sigh, having no idea how Jared, Paul, Sam, and Quil mustered up the courage to tell their imprints their true nature.

"You think I'd reject you if I knew your secret." Donnie finished calmly, although her heart was hammering against her chest, for once, feeling completely understood.

Seth looked up hopefully, "Yeah…exactly."

Donnie glanced down at their clasped hands, her hand covered completely by his enormous one.

"Well, unless you're a rapist and serial killer, no secret you tell me will scare me off. I'd rather face it and confront whatever it is with you than just run away in fear. I wouldn't ever forgive myself for being a coward." Donnie told him evenly, bringing his hand up to her lips and placing a small kiss on his knuckle.

"I'm tired of being afraid." She added to herself in a whisper.

Seth stared down at his imprint in awe, his heart swelling in pride and gratitude. He knew no other imprint could have been this calm and understanding with his brothers.

She gazed up at him as Seth caressed her cheek with his hand, gazing down at her with that strange expression she had grown used to.

"Take all the time you need, Seth," She whispered reassuringly, his warm hand causing a blush to grow on her cheeks, "I'll understand."

"That's just it, though, Donnie," he murmured, the frown appearing on his lips again, "I don't have much time. But I don't just want to… force this on you so quickly, and I know you'll probably take time to actually get used to the fact that…I don't want to ruin anything." He ended with a sigh, hanging his head.

No longer able to hold it, Donnie's eyes filled with tears as her lips trembled, feeling helpless.

She refused to ask him what was wrong. She knew she wouldn't get an answer. She knew because she never answered that question when she was feeling just like Seth was right now.

She didn't know the cause but she recognized the feeling all too well.

Leah's words from before he arrived rang in Seth's ears, _"Quit being such a pussy, Seth!"_

He took in a breath, squaring his shoulders, looking up to notice the tears clouding up Donnie's eyes.

"Oh, no." He murmured to himself before grasping Donnie's small shoulders into his hands and bringing her closer.

"Donnie, I'm sorry, I'm just being whiny wimp right now. I've just gone through a lot lately, you know? I've been feeling very tired, that's why I haven't gone to school lately. Don't feel bad, don't cry. Seeing you today is actually making me feel a lot better. Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" He leaned in, scooping Donnie into his arms, kissing her head.

Donnie welcomed his embrace, feeling warm and comfortable in his arms, "You're so much greater than what happens to you, Seth." She murmured into his chest, knowing he would hear her, "You're strong, you can get through anything. And if you ever need me, I'm right here."

She leaned her head back a little to gaze into his eyes, placing her hands on both his cheeks, her thumbs swiftly caressing his chin before resting on his cheeks.

They smiled at each other, both of them seeming to realize how close their faces were at the same moment, their eyes widening slightly before they both leaned in slowly.

Seth registered the adrenaline rush through his veins, the wolf deep inside stirring groggily, his heart beating faster than he could ever remember it beating.

Donnie closed her eyes halfway, as did Seth, before their lips met.

Although slightly annoyed at having to stand on her toes to reach Seth, Donnie considered herself lucky. Seth's lips were so warm and right against hers.

Seth's tongue prodded gently and she parted her lips in response, deepening the kiss as she wrapped one arm around his neck while her other hand clutched the collar of his jacket, bringing him down so they were at the same height.

With a low growl, Seth tightened his grip on her body, pressing her so close they felt every inch of themselves pressed directly against each other.

Dark meeting light.

**Decimus POV**

Well, isn't this nice?

The Cullen clan actually had _parents._

Although their 'children' were 100 year-olds they still needed parents.

Who knew the ex-Volturi member Carlisle actually had a sense of fraternity?

Aro often spoke of Carlisle fondly, but like a father wistful of a prodigal son.

I mentally scoffed.

Aro was a fraud. A weak man without a strong power like the rest of his guard, using them all as his puppets for control over all other vampires.

Who did he think he was to order others what to do? Although, without the Volturi, who knows what this world would've turned out to be.

I know how stupid humans are.

If they were to find out about vampires, they'd all want to be turned.

Just like that Isabella. Turned into a vampire because she actually _wanted _to, and her 'husband' blackmailed her into marriage, promising to turn her.

I spat, venom filling my mouth.

They were all a scam, a shame to our kind.

Smiling, posing, caring for each other…so _domesticated_.

Who did they think they were?

What made them think they could actually hide their true nature by feeding off animals and mating with humans?

I understood now why Aro spoke of them so wistfully.

Edward was suspicious of me, though.

I smirked.

He was unable to enter my mind, Jasper was unable to control me, Alice was unable to see me.

Not my problem that their weak powers could not match to mine.

I turned the corner, glancing up at the dark sky.

I was to meet up with the Cullen clan tomorrow evening for a hunting trip with Emmett, the 5-year old in an aged vampire's body.

He was an idiot, easy to fool.

And his bitch wife, Rosalie, was just a hurt girl in a woman's body, caring for Isabella's daughter simply because she wished she had been able to have a daughter of her own.

I stopped at the door, running my fingers through my hair, brushing it back and out of my face.

I entered the bar, glancing around to appear human although I already knew what was inside.

I noticed Anita's scent here.

Without turning, I sat next to her, pretending not to notice her.

I shrugged my jacket off, that's what most humans did when they entered a place.

I pretended to glance around, revealing my face to Anita.

"Decimus!" She gasped happily, inching closer.

"Anita," I purred out her name, "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously, quirking a brow.

Anita blushed, "Oh! I'm just here with my, um, sister." She lied, glancing around shyly; her heart beating fast in arousal.

She was wearing a dress far too short and scandalous for someone her age, she was obviously not here with her sister.

I looked up at her through my eyelashes as I had done to so many other girls. I heard her breath hitch, her heart skipping a beat.

I smirked slowly to myself, "Um, w-what are you doing here?" She asked, her words slightly slurred.

"Oh, just getting to know the town a little, hoping I'd run into someone _interesting_." I winked.

I smelled the alcohol in her breath; I noticed the slightly glazed look in her eyes. I smiled slowly, knowing I would have the upper hand in this situation.

I leaned forward, my lips to her ear and my hand sliding up her thigh slowly, "When do you plan to leave here?" I whispered, caressing her bared thigh, knowing how much women appreciate my cold hands.

She took in a breath, her knee bumping mine clumsily, "N-now…i-if you'd like." She whispered, trying to appear seductive but the alcohol interrupting her tone.

"Won't your sister worry?" I asked, rubbing smooth circles on her thigh to distract her. It always worked.

"N-no." she mumbled incoherently.

I chuckled, letting my breath wash over her neck before standing and offering her my hand.

"Oh, uh, thanks." She giggled, taking my hand and standing before following me out of the bar.

As I held the door open for her and she passed by, her legs wobbly on her heels, my smirk widened.

There would be another mess left for the wolves tonight.


	16. Tears Shed

"_**Tears shed for another person is not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart." **_

_**Jos**__**é**__** N. Harris, **__**Mi Vida**_

**Donnie's POV**

It was cold outside, and I was uncomfortable in my bed. Despite the layers of blankets sprawled all over my bed, I couldn't stop shivering under the sheets. I felt nauseous and my head hurt so much.

I fell out of bed, I rose my head groggily, my vision blurred by sleepiness. I glanced at the clock, groaning. It was 2:30 a.m. and I hadn't slept a wink.

It was Monday tomorrow so I had to wake up early. I stood slowly, my knees feeling weak and my body feeling woozy. "Crap." I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I raised my hand up to my forehead.

Yep. I had a fever.

I grabbed the blanket from the floor and wrapped it around my head and shoulders, before walking towards my bedroom door.

I opened my door carefully before tip-toeing down the stairs, grimacing when the third step creaked loudly. "Dammit." I swore quietly.

My mum would freak if she found out I was sick.

Her worries of my recent "panic attacks" was slowly dissipating but I knew at whatever little sign she found worrying, she would be all over me and call a psychologist and medic.

I slowly opened the kitchen cupboards, glancing around for the Tylenol. I scowled, realizing we didn't have any. I was about to slam the cupboard doors angrily, sighing when remembering my mum and brother were still asleep.

I walked into the pantry, I was originally planning to make tea to soothe the dry throat and throbbing headache but a loud rumbling growl frightened me and caused me to freeze.

If I were a doe, my ears would be on alert.

I tried to be as still as possible, trying to decipher where the sound came from.

"Oh. Right." I rolled my eyes when my stomach grumbled again. I was hungry.

I glanced around for anything appetizing.

"What's a good midnight snack? Hmm…" I pursed my lips, narrowing my eyes at the choices displayed before me.

I decided on a peanut butter-jelly sandwich….that's right. With no crust.

I was eating slowly, I chuckled. My slow chewing reminded me of when my grandmother Keela would visit; she'd chew like a goat.

I kept my gaze on the window, the waning moon's bright light was covered by the trees hovering over the window, keeping the light out.

Seth and I were officially a couple now. I didn't call Eliza telling her so; I knew Wade would tell her once he found out too.

I smiled, a giggle escaping my lips.

I froze, expecting my mother to wake but she didn't.

But I wondered how it would turn out. I had never really been appreciated by anyone that wasn't my family, much less in a relationship as a couple.

But I couldn't be too trusting of this. I couldn't drown myself in the illusion that maybe Seth and I would be together forever, and that I'd be the only girl he'd ever want in his life.

I had to be careful. That way, you won't get hurt.

"Oh, goodness," I sighed miserably, my heart feeling trapped in my ribcage, pounding as if begging to be freed.

How could I come to love Seth if I didn't know… _how_?

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"I'll see where this goes." I murmured before sighing and taking a bite of my sandwich.

I hadn't heard any wolf around recently. Not my wolf, at least.

Why did those…dead creatures with the red eyes want the wolves dead? What did they ever do?

It was strange, also, because my wolf sort of reminded me of Seth.

Its warmth reminded me of Seth's arms; its dark eyes reminded me of Seth's, hell, even its fur color!

I chuckled, shaking my head.

The wind howled loudly, causing the tree's branches to gently tap the window.

I froze, my heart drumming loudly against my chest.

I let out a shaky breath as I turned, immediately sighing in relief when I found there was no one there.

Although I felt nothing cold, I glanced around anyway.

Seriously, eleven years of random events could really traumatize a person.

I threw my sandwich down angrily on my plate, my heart suddenly seized by a feeling of passionate rage, not caring whether it woke my mother or not.

Throwing my head back, I ran my hands across my face, tears forming in my eyes.

I whimpered into my hand, leaning my elbows on the table and the tears sliding freely down my cheeks.

When was I ever going to tell Seth the truth?

**Decimus' POV**

I scowled.

Shit.

Never removing my glare from the now dead human lying on the floor in front of me, I wiped my hands furiously on my jeans, doing my best to ignore the blood oozing out of the young man's throat.

He wasn't supposed to have escaped. He nearly made it to the door, and I would've missed it if I weren't a vampire.

A close call. I'm sure Demetri wouldn't have missed it.

Shit.

I was _one _human short.

I wasn't sure if the policemen had caught on with a little trick I tried. I was killing in numbers.

My first performance was with a number of fifteen humans.

The second, twenty-five.

I smirked.

I only had thirty-four so far. I need one more.

But no worries, Anita Boyd was secure and locked up along with the others. It would be unfair of me to not treat her as "kindly" as I had with the others.

Anita was gullible.

Yes, far too gullible.

I had decided on the spot where I'd continue my task.

Demetri _did _advise me to find my own working spot as to ease the assignment. So I had chosen.

The old farm smelling of hay and leaves reminded me of back when I was human; an old couple had taken me into their farm, sheltering me in their home generously despite knowing the consequences of sheltering a "runaway".

_I had escaped slavery, trying to find my way back to my village and back to Ophelia. I was panting as my trembling hands shoved away branches and bushes as I searched for onions. Yes, onions were good for tricking the dogs. I sat behind the bushes, my heart pounding loudly in my ears; I rubbed the red onion furiously against my bare feet, letting out a muffled cry when a random horned leaf cut through my skin._

_I clenched my teeth, but stood when I heard the barking and the horse hooves getting closer. I felt fear. I began to pant again. _

I growled.

Bah! I slapped away a mosquito, clenching my fist around it, as soon as I felt it die, I unclenched my fist, its previous victim's blood smeared on my hand.

Blood.

Humans.

I gazed down at the faint smudge of the mosquito's insides, and the little dot in my palm.

A little red dot in a sea of coldness.

I chuckled humorlessly, clenching my fist.

I glanced around the old farm, its roof looked ready to collapse, the walls' paint was faded and chipped, the horse stalls were filthy and humid.

I ignored the sound of weak fists pounding indignantly and fearfully against the tin door that served as some sort of little storage room in the farthest corner of the farm.

It was little but big enough to hold any unlucky captive I chose.

I took in a breath, rolling my eyes before I grabbed my jacket from where it was hanging against a random hook.

I shrugged it on, the faint screams weak and faded from where I was, shaking my head as I slammed the farm door behind me.

**Donnie's POV**

Seth arrived late to school, I saw him finally after third period.

"Hey, Seth." I smiled, walking up to him, kissing his cheek in greeting before embracing him.

I heard him chuckle against my neck, "Hey, Donnie."

"Why are you late? Are you okay?" I asked as we parted. "Yeah, I'm okay. How are you?" He asked brightly, his thumbs rubbing smooth circles on both sides of my waist where his hands were rested.

How clever. He thought turning tables on me would get me to focus on myself, he was wrong.

But I replied anyway, my mum had told me when I was five that it was rude to let questions asked in curiosity of your well-being go unanswered.

"I'm fine, thanks." I murmured, scrutinizing him.

He was tired. I knew he was.

He looked exhausted. He still had those bags under his eyes, his weren't happy and his eccentric grin wasn't present every second of the day.

"Are you certain that you're okay?" I asked suspiciously.

He nodded solemnly.

I cocked my head to the side, glancing down; feeling at a loss for words. I swallowed, placing my hands on his chest, "You're a good liar, Seth." I said half-jokingly.

"Thanks." He smiled wryly.

I shook my head at him, poking his colossal chest, I said, "You'll tell me one day, Seth. I swear you will."

"I will. I know I will." He said lowly as we began to walk.


	17. Like a Shadow

"_**Your nightmares follow you like a shadow, forever."**_

_**Aleksander Hemon, **__**The Lazarus Project**_

_The usually dull sky was full of clouds, they extended over the sun but when he turned, the full moon was gleaming gleefully on the other side of the sky, dark and its bright stars beaming in all its glory. _

_The dark-eyed Quileute looked directly up, noticing the dark sky and the dawn were connected by a sort of Milky Way, the clouds barely touched where the Milky Way began, the stars scattered all over the sky like salt. Not a single gap was empty. _

_It was breathtaking. But he tore his gaze away from the sky, lowering his eyes to find his view blocked by a red/brownish colored silk; it was swaying with the wind, and its scent filling his nostrils. _

_The Quileute teenager closed his eyes, relishing the smell. _

_And he opened his eyes, eager to see the owner of the silky hair, but frowned when his eyes connected with a field of green. The sun was beaming brightly above him, and he glanced up in confusion, but somehow he felt this was right. As if though he _had _to be here, as if though he _had _to wait. _

_The field was suddenly darkened when random trees appeared out of nowhere and covered the sun. _

_His wolf instincts told him to run, despite the bright sun, it was cold. Not cold as in the weather, but…cold inside him. As if this coldness was from the dead, reaching into his soul and settling there. _

_The sky darkened and the sky began to pour._

_Despite being uncomfortable, he felt like something was missing, as if he wanted to leave but couldn't without what was missing from him. _

_He began to feel nervous and anxious, wondering if whatever it was that was missing was going to come or not; but he ignored the feeling because he knew he had to wait._

_As he glanced around, his dark eyes connected with green eyes that were camouflaging in the greenness of the trees. He felt his heart swell with relief. _

_They were here. _

_They could leave together now. _

_He stepped towards them but a twig snapped as the girl backed away, nothing but their eyes revealed. He froze, standing still, confused and strangely hurt. _

_The wind blew gently, its howls seeming to be begging whispers that only the girl could hear. She flinched, her green eyes filled with sparkling tears. _

"_I'm so sorry, Seth." The owner of the green eyes whispered. _

"_I'm so, so sorry."_

**Seth's POV**

"Seth!"

I jumped slightly, startled, calming down when I realized it was just Leah.

"Go away." I mumbled into my pillow.

"_Seth!_"

"No!" I grumbled sleepily, never lifting my head from my pillow.

"Decimus is on the phone."

"Who the _hell _is Decimus?" I groaned, throwing my arm over my eyes to keep the light from hurting my eyes.

Leah hissed, turning the mattress over with a single shove, "The fucking leech we found on our territory weeks ago, moron! He wants to talk to you." She growled, shoving the phone into my hand.

"Oh, go away." I growled at her, throwing a nearby pillow at her before bringing the phone up to my ear, "Yeah?"

"Hello, Seth." Decimus greeted on the line.

"Hey, Decimus, what's up?" I asked, stifling a yawn. "Seth, I caught a whiff of a vampire somewhere along Portland."

I stiffened, "Continue." I ordered, standing abruptly and walking to my bathroom to wash up.

"Well, I was in Portland, shopping."

I rolled my eyes. What was it with vampires obsessed with fashion?

"And when I was done, I ran through the woods when I caught the scent but it was only for a split second. When I tried to follow the trail, it seemed to be scattered everywhere, as if the vampire was talented at hiding." Decimus explained, a sort of urgency in his tone.

"I'll call Jake and Sam right away. Thanks for calling, Decimus."

"Yes, you're welcome, Seth."

"Why did you call me though?" I asked, puzzled.

Decimus seemed to be hesitating on the other line. "I guess I think you're the only one in the pack who doesn't dislike me for simply being what I am." He replied.

I nodded, it was true. My brothers still felt repulsed by his smell and nature.

"Thanks again, Decimus. I'll tell Jake to call you."

"Thank you, Seth." He said before hanging up.

"What did _he _need to talk to you about?" Leah sneered once I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, son." Mom smiled as I leaned over and allowed her to kiss my cheek.

"We have to go see Jake immediately," I said, opening the front door, "We might have a chance to catch the killing leech if we leave now."

Leah ran out the door after me and we both phased, letting out a howl, calling our brothers.

**Donnie's POV**

"Donnie!" I heard the light switch on with loud 'click!'

"What." I snapped monotonously.

"Donnie?" the voice was concerned now.

I felt the corner of the bed sink as the person sat on it. I felt the blanket slide off my face gently, and cool hands brush away the hair lying on my forehead.

"Donnie, are you okay?" My brother asked.

"No," I croaked.

I opened my eyes, squinting as they got used to the light. "What time is it?" I asked, my voice hoarse and faint.

"6:55," Jarrod said, frowning. "You'll stay home today. I'm walking to school, mum left early today."

"I'll make you some tea before I leave, okay?" I nodded weakly, causing Jarrod's frown to deepen, "Maybe some breakfast, too." He added, standing.

"Thanks." I called weakly after him as he exited my bedroom.

I was dozing off when I heard the clinking of spoons against tea cups. "Here, drink this." Jarrod instructed, helping me sit up as he brought the tea up to my lips.

The feeling of the warm mint tea going down my throat was heavenly.

"Thanks." I whispered, my eyes widened when I saw the breakfast on a tray lying on my dresser.

"What's that?" I asked weakly. Jarrod chuckled, "It's your breakfast." He explained in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh." I frowned. He had served me a toasty croissant with scrambled eggs, spicy sausage and a glass of orange juice, "Thank you, Jarrod. You're a good brother."

Jarrod laughed, "I know." He winked.

"I've got to go now," he said, glancing towards the clock hanging on the wall, "I'll let mum know you're sick-" "No! Don't tell her I'm sick, she'll freak out." I protested, wide-eyed.

Jarrod scowled, "You're right but you'll be better soon if she knows. She's good with medicines and stuff."

Still I shook my head frantically in protest. Jarrod 'tsked' in disagreement but dropped the subject, "I'll be back, Donnie. I hope you'll feel better then."

"Don't have too much fun without me." I pouted.

He laughed, "We'll race each other home when you get better."

I nodded as he kissed both my cheeks before leaving.

**Decimus POV**

I snapped the phone shut, tossing it on the decaying rocking chair in the corner of the farm.

Sighing, I plopped myself onto a hay stack. It was damp and green, old and smelly, but I didn't mind.

I still needed one more victim.

Demetri and Felix did me the favor of creating a newborn just to get the wolves distracted enough for me to catch another human and complete the third task.

That meant it had to be tonight, while the wolves were off my back.

I chuckled, running a hand through my hair as I remembered how courteous Seth always was when speaking to me or the Cullen clan….always so polite and friendly despite our obvious differences.

I almost felt bad for conspiring against him…almost.

The trapped humans were asleep; some of them even fell asleep crying last night. It was uncomfortable and annoying.

Watching the sun's beams enter through the cracks and holes in the roof of the farm, I wondered how Adonica was.

Perhaps I could see her if I got to school later, but perhaps that would upset Seth.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself in a murmur.

Since when did I care if my actions upset someone else? Since when I did I feel concern for the well- being of others?

_You stopped these feelings once you turned._ A voice in my head whispered, sounding much like Ophelia's voice.

"Gah!" I growled loudly, jumping suddenly and punching at a window, the sound of the breaking glass awaking the humans.

"Shit." I swore quietly, as they began speaking and begging again.

I stepped outside, dialing Adonica's number furiously on the cellular device.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice weak and hoarse.

"Adonica, how are you? Are you well?" I asked, my tone concerned.

"Hello, Decimus. I'm a little sick, actually. Um, where are you?" she asked curiously in her sweet voice.

"Uh…in my working space." I chuckled.

Oh the irony!

She chuckled, as well, having no idea why she was. "Did you need something?" she asked.

"No, I just didn't see you around so I was wondering where you were." I replied casually, "I was wondering when we might dance."

"Oh, yes, I'm so sorry for not having had met up with you after all!" she apologized quickly and sincerely, "My mother was out so I had to stay with my brother, and I didn't have your number, which, leads me to the question: how did you get my number?"

"Seth." I replied in a word. "Oh, yeah, I see now." She laughed, her laughter turning into a cough.

"Well, we can go until you feel better, if you'd like?" I offered. "Oh, that's very nice of you, Decimus, thank you. But I really wanted to try dancing as soon as I could so I wondering if we could go tonight?" she asked hesitantly.

Shit.

How was I going to explain to Demetri and Felix that I was postponing the task just to go dance with a teenage human.

"Sure, that sounds good. In Ms. Hunter's dancing studio?" I heard myself say.

"Yeah, that place." She confirmed, "Thank you for calling, Decimus, I appreciate it." "No, problem." I said dismissively.

"Well I'll let you rest now, I'll see you soon. Goodbye."

"Bye, Decimus!" she chirped before hanging up.

Fuck.

I had to get one more human.

And fast.


	18. You Cannot Imagine It

"_**If you have ever lost someone very important to you, then you already know how it feels, and if you haven't, you cannot possibly imagine it." **_

_**-Lemony Snicket, **__**The Bad Beginning**_

**Seth's POV**

Jared, Quil and I were running around the border, our hearts beating loudly, and the blood pounding in our ears, our adrenaline rushing through our veins.

The sun was beginning to sink over the hill, it's gold beams scattering all over the forest and spilling through the tiny cracks of the leaves.

"_Dude, what if we die in this hunt?" _Quil asked out of nowhere, feeling a sense of fear and anxiety grip him as his thoughts drifted back to Claire. _"What happens to our imprints?" _

"_Quil,"_ Jared sighed, _"We'll handle this. Stop being so paranoid, man, we've been through worse and the Cullen clan is helping us again." "Working together practically makes us invincible." _I added, rolling my eyes, but understanding Quil's anxiety and fear.

What if we _did_ die this time? We've had close calls before, very close calls.

But Quil just rambled on, his thoughts rushing through our heads so fast it seemed to be a blur. _"Claire doesn't even know what I am yet, I won't be able to see her turn eight years old! I promised her I'd take her to New York when she gets older!"_

"_You're like a baby." _A sneering voice sliced through his rambling thoughts. Leah. _"We're protectors, not whiny bitches worrying over the loves of our lives-" "_You're _one to talk." _Quil snarled defensively, _"You'll probably never find – no,_ _you probably will never have a love in your life…not unless you count S-"_

And then, out of nowhere, and before Quil could finish his thought, Leah came of the shrubs near him and tackled him down, snarling and growling, her fangs snapping so close to his neck and face. No thought was coming from her mind, only anger and hate.

"_Enough, Leah!" _Jacob roared, changing his direction and beginning to run over to us, Sam at his tail. Jared and Brady were able to break up the fight but Leah and Qui continued to growl at each other. _"We'll never get to the bottom of this unless we _work _together as a pack! Quil, we're not dying. Not today, nor anytime soon. Capische? And Leah," _Jacob's tone softened a bit more once glancing towards Leah, guarding his thoughts although we all knew how much Jacob understood Leah more than he let show, _"You must learn to control yourself. What is this? I cannot trust you to be alone with your own pack? Pull yourself together." _

Leah's anger subdued almost instantly and she nodded her enormous silver head but rolled her eyes upon seeing Quil, tossing her head high and proud and running back to where she was running before.

But it was in our heads now.

Sam's thoughts drifted back to Emily, remembering her smile and how she'd have that crooked grin on her face as she cooked and listened to him talk, and told himself he'd make sure to tell her how much he loved her, and ask her to forgive him if he ever did anything that shamed her. Jared wondered if Kim was alright, and remembered when he first looked into her eyes that one day in their senior year, how she blushed when he'd glance at her, how her dimples flashed every time she grinned.

"_Back to patrolling. Decimus will be here any second as well as the Cullen family." _Jacob said, his voice cutting right through our thoughts. We all scattered in groups immediately, relieved for the interruption.

I swallowed away the guilt that itched its way up my throat, making my wolf eyes feel heavy with exhaustion.

This was so much. More than I had ever anticipated.

I've seen some pretty disgusting vampires, and I've seen the disgusting corpses sucked dry…but burned alive and with no bite?

If I weren't a wolf, I would've believed some human was committing all these murders.

Sure we were meant to protect humans against these vampires, but how could a vampire be so cruel? They're usually quiet and secretive about their hunts, they would never call for attention the way this vampire was.

This was different, and more dangerous than any encounter we've had with any vampire. Far worse than Victoria.

Quil was right.

We could die in this one.

But Jacob was also right; we couldn't die, not today or anytime soon.

I had yet to talk to Donnie.

**Adonica's POV**

The dancing studio wasn't very far from where my mother worked in Portland. She had dropped me off when she went to pick up some materials from work. "So Decum…Decmu…What's-his-name will drop you off at home, right?" She asked, still unable to pronounce his name correctly.

I rolled my eyes, giggling, "Yes, mum. _Decimus_ will drop me off at eight." I added emphasis to his name, my voice still a little hoarse and weak.

My mother scowled, but leaned forward and kissed my forehead anyway, "You behave okay, darling?" She fluttered her hands over my face, her hand resting on my chin as the other brushed away a stray hair and tucked it behind my ear.

Mum beamed at me, her eyes shining proudly, "I'm glad you're back into what you love, Adonica. Truly, I am." She smiled at me, kissing both my cheeks before getting back into her car and waving as she drove away.

I hadn't realized I had my fist clenched around the strap of my bag, my throat feeling tight and my eyes filled with tears. I sniffled, rubbing my eyes before using the spare key Mr. Hunter gave me.

I sighed contently upon entering the wide, spacious room.

The studio was perfect. There were small-circled windows at the top of the ceiling, giving a clear view of the sunset's last glows. The ground was wood, perfect for sliding and gliding.

The walls were a creamy color, the orange and purple of the sky reflecting off its pale color.

There were mirrors in every wall, royal-blue colored drapes decorating its frame, allowing me a perfect view of every movement I made.

There was a bathroom in the back of the room, and I entered, changing into my dancing clothes.

I glanced up at the clock hanging in the corner next to the mirror in the bathroom. Decimus would be here any minute. I rubbed my bare arms, shivering and glancing around for a thermostat. I found none so I decided to start on my breathing exercises.

My diaphragm was so stiff; I was breathless already in only practicing the belly-roll. I glared at my reflection, beads of sweat beginning to form on my forehead and drip down unto my eyebrows.

"Focus, Adonica. You can do this." I muttered to myself, stretching my arms above my head, my stomach stretching and breathed in deep.

Two hours had passed and Decimus still didn't show up. I took five-minute breaks to relax and check my phone for any messages, but there were none other than Zussie sending me the most random texts.

He had sent me: _"What did one river say to the other? Damn you," _and an hour later he sent, "_I wish I were normal :("_ a few minutes after sending that one, he sent, _"What do you call an alligator in a vest? …An investigator!" _and he had sent me one just a few minutes ago, saying: _"What if the boys were coming to my yard anyway and it had nothing to do with my milkshake? D: *GASP*"_

I chuckled. We didn't talk as often as we did before but he was still my best friend and we could still be ourselves around each other.

So I replied, jokingly saying: _"Hmm… looks I should get new friends XD" _

After sending the message, I tossed my phone back into my bag, sighing, popping my shoulders before flexing my fingers, ready to practice the snake-arms.

"Sorry I'm late!"

I stifled a startled yelp but relaxed when I saw it was only Decimus. He slammed the door behind him, jogging up next to me and tossing his bag next to mine, "My foster parents were nagging me about school, I didn't dare talk back, fearing they might send me back to that Boys's Home." He said, his gold eyes wide.

"It's fine, Decimus. I already warmed up." I said, breathless myself. "I'm really sorry I'm late." He apologized again when he stepped out of the bathroom in his dancing clothes.

I dismissed it with a wave of my hand, realizing how much I was like my mother. "Don't apologize, it's fine, really. Now that I'm warmed up, I can help you." I smiled.

Decimus chuckled, somewhat darkly, "What makes you think I need help?" he challenged jokingly, but what I saw in his eyes was serious. I cocked my head to one side, pretending to think it was still a joke, making myself the dumb one, humoring him.

"Well, we'll see if you need help or not." I shrugged, my skin feeling tight when I grinned at him through the mirror.

He was perfect.

His arms weren't stiff and in need of desperate stretching (like mine), his broad shoulders moved in smooth movements as he moved, his diaphragm and stomach moved in perfect synchronization as he did the belly-roll I had been struggling with just an hour ago, and plus, his body was beautiful (unlike mine).

While my skin was pale from lack of exposure to the sun, his skin was a sort of light colored shade of tan, his skin gleaming brilliantly under the bright lights, his tight pants revealing the excellent shape his legs were in, his low V-necked shirt revealing small hairs on the muscles on his chest, and his gold eyes were sharp and watchful with every move I made.

It unnerved me.

He was watching me like I was prey. Something that could easily be destroyed and he was just wondering when was the time to attack.

Did he think himself superior? The thought angered me, causing me to clench my jaw and my breath to come out ragged as I focused on moving my hips smoothly.

"Remember; keep your tailbone tucked in, your chest out, and your stomach in." He reminded, sounding so much like a mother. "Yes, mum." I muttered under my breath, not meaning for him to hear but realizing he did when he chuckled.

I turned to glance at him, the tension suddenly dissipating from the atmosphere when I saw a teasing twinkle in his gold eyes, and I grinned back.

He wasn't even sweating under the bright lights, nor was he breathless. "How long have you been dancing?" I asked, shocked when I plopped myself down on the wooden floor to drink from the water bottle I had packed for myself.

Decimus chuckled, sitting next to me, "Since I was about fifteen, I think, I cannot remember it clearly." He paused, seeming to be deep in thought.

"How is Seth treating you?" he asked suddenly out of nowhere. I swallowed the water in my mouth, "He's treating me just fine…" I replied, my mind playing back how tired he's been lately.

"But…?" Decimus asked as if seeming to read my mind, quirking a brow. "But…" I hesitated.

"You can tell me, Adonica. We might as well be friends now." He chuckled wryly, glancing around the studio room. I sighed, "Yeah, okay. He's been very tired lately," I confessed, staring up at Decimus, "Almost…like, traumatized in some sort of way except he's not paranoid or anything, he just seems…haunted." I realized what I was saying was true.

I recognized all too well the tiredness in his eyes, his refusal to let me know what is going on because he's hopeful that it would go away soon.

"You're haunted, too." Decimus stated.

"…Did I just say that all aloud?" I asked, my eyes wide. Decimus nodded, raising his eyebrows.

"I guess." I replied, "I mean, we all have something haunting us."

"_I _don't." Decimus said somewhat haughtily. I felt a small smile come up to my lips, "Yes you do." I contradicted softly.

Decimus shook his head. I scrutinized him, squinting my eyes at him. He met my gaze defiantly.

The hard way he set his chin, the angry pout of his lips, the defiant glare in his gold eyes, and the way his fists were slightly clenched, I knew he was in denial, believing himself to cold and indifferent, just like I had thought of myself when I was feeling most haunted.

"Yeah, you do." I decided.

Decimus pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes up at the lights as he took in a breath, seeming to be remembering something.

He nodded afterwards, agreeing with me before asking, "How is your family?" I smiled at this topic. "My family is okay. We're doing fine."

'Everything seems to finally be okay with my family' I added mentally.

"How is your foster family? The Carlton family?" I asked. "Carter." Decimus corrected me after seeming to scrutinize me, "Their last name is Carter. They're fine." Was all he said.

"Oh. That's good." I nodded, feeling awkward as I wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Why had you quit dancing?" he asked, his gold eyes never looking away from me.

I shrugged one shoulder, "Since we moved over here, since my father…left, I just didn't want to feel the want to dance."

"…You didn't want 'to feel the want to dance'? Does that even make sense?" Decimus scoffed.

I nodded, "Yeah. You know how dancing is, don't you, Decimus? You don't just find it beautiful, you _feel _as if though you just _have_ to. You have a _want _to dance and sometimes, you can't contain it." I explained.

But the blank stare Decimus kept on his face made me sigh before finally giving the real answer.

I took in a breath, closing my eyes as I turned my head away, "But I _didn't_ want to feel it. I didn't want to feel happy with the absence of a loved one. It felt wrong to be happy in a world where my father wasn't present."

I opened my, glancing towards Decimus. He was no longer facing me, instead, he was looking away too, a dazed look on his face as he nodded slowly.

We stayed silent a while before Decimus said, "We should go now."

"Thank you, Decimus. I appreciate you taking time to dance with me and for dropping me home." I smiled warmly, squeezing his shoulder before making to open the door but he began to say something.

When I turned towards him expectantly, waiting for him to finish his sentence, he closed his mouth, looking lost.

"It'd be shame…" he whispered, letting his voice trail off before looking away again, shaking his head as if scolding himself.

"It was no bother, Adonica, good bye." He decided to go with before giving me a small smile.

"Bye." I nodded before closing the door behind me.

**Seth's POV**

I watched as Donnie said goodbye to Decimus.

Decimus had told me he'd meet up with Donnie today, I had felt envious but it was good for Donnie to have friends.

"_Even if he is a vampire." _Paul scoffed.

"_Could you just please,_ please,_ go away?" _I begged.

"_Nope. Sorry, no can do." _Paul sighed in fake remorse.

Decimus drove away as Donnie entered her house.

It was probably around 9:40, the moon was out and the stars were gleaming scattered all over the dark sky.

"_Dude! You're telling her tonight? That's fuckin' awesome, man!" _Wade whooped, running so he was next to me, his tail wagging and his tongue lolling out of his mouth excitedly.

"_Put your tongue back in your mouth. You look like a dog." _Paul scolded.

But Wade continued, _"Dude! You'll be, like, the last one to tell your imprint of what you are, and that could be an inspiration to anyone else who hasn't talked to their imprints!" _

"…_Wade, you and Seth are the only ones who haven't talked to your imprints of your nature… If Seth is talking to Donnie tonight, then that makes _YOU_ the last one to not talk to your imprint…dumbass." _Paul deadpanned.

"_Oh. I guess I never really saw it that way." _Wade said quietly.

"_You think she'll freak out?" _Paul asked gleefully.

"_Pfft! She'll probably ignore him like Kim did to Jared when she first found out!" _Wade laughed. _"Or slap him like Amy did to Brady!" _Paul added, laughing so hard we could hear him from where we were.

"_You guys, cut it out!" _I snarled. _"We're just teasing you, Sethy." _Wade chuckled, nudging his shoulder against mine, _"If anything, I know Donnie will be accepting of you…eventually." _

"_Oh, go away, you two. I need a surge of courage and all you two are doing is laughing." _I growled.

"_We still have patrols to do." _Paul whined, _"You think we wouldn't have left long ago if we could?" "Well, just for a second? I'll let you two know when I'm done talking to her." _I snapped.

"_Nah, man." _Said Wade, _"We can't leave the area unwatched. Besides, you'll be in your human form when you talk to her." "Yeah, but not when I have to prove to her what I say is true." _I snapped a grouchy old woman.

"_Well, sheesh! You don't have go all girl-on-her-period about it!" _Paul growled, _"We can't leave the area unwatched. You can trust us, Seth, we're your brothers." _

"_Fine!"_ I consented. _"But if she _does_ freak out, not a word of it to anyone, understood?" "Yes, sir!" _they nodded.

**Third Person POV**

Donnie was just rinsing her mouth clean from dental paste when she heard a knock on her window. She stood still, the water still running, her mouth and chin dripping with water. She frowned, slowly walking towards her window, spotting the silhouette of a person's head behind the thin curtain.


	19. May Remain

"_**I loved you, and I probably still do, **_

_**And for a while the feeling may remain…"**_

_**Alexander Sergeyevich Pushkin **_

**Third Person POV**

"Seth!" Donnie sighed in relief, her heart pounding against her chest upon shoving the curtain open in fear it was a thief. "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you!" He whispered with his dark eyes wide as he stared up at the beauty that was his imprint. He was holding on to the tree that was right in front of her window, his wolf senses keeping him in perfect balance on the twisted branches, but her appearance catching him so off guard he nearly fell.

Donnie's hair was falling down gently with her head out the window as she stared curiously down at him. She had no makeup applied to her eyes or cheeks, her natural skin seeming to glow, all her flaws and perfections completely visible to him and she still looked beautiful.

She was wearing a dark blue robe, the curviness of her upper body shown through her blue silk robe.

Unaware of his observations, Donnie frowned apprehensively, "At ten forty-three?" "…yes." Seth mentally scolded himself for sounding so stupid.

"Well, I'd let you come in but my mother would ask questions and I most certainly cannot step out for it is cold and I'm already sick as it is." She explained, biting her lip nervously, not sure whether to invite him in or not.

"I need you to come out here…please?" He asked. Donnie made her up mind, "Okay, just let me bid goodnight to my mum…she never bothers me after I bid her goodnight, she truly believes I'll be asleep." She explained, "Wait here, okay? I'll be right back." And with that said, she leaned her head down carefully towards Seth's. He met her halfway, giving her lips a chaste but quick kiss before she went back into her room and into the hall.

His heart was pounding, the blood pumping through his body, causing his hands to shake. The only time he remembered being this nervous was when he was going to present his science project in the sixth grade.

He couldn't back out. He had to tell her, he had to let her know the truth. And Paul was right; this was bound to happen sometime, and he was relieved to know he would soon be rid of the burden of keeping secrets from Donnie.

Seth jumped, startled when Donnie appeared at the window, "Okay, help me down, please." She whispered.

Seth held his arms out for her and she pushed herself into them trustingly.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands forming fists as she clung to Seth's shirt as Seth expertly climbed down carefully, her heart beating fast as she looked down.

The tree was taller than she had originally thought.

"Scared?" Seth chuckled, feeling her heart's beats against his chest. "No." She snapped her voice a soft mew.

Seth landed on the ground safely, putting Donnie down. She clapped her hands together, as if getting dust off them.

"Okay, let's talk." Donnie smiled fleetingly at Seth as she held her hand out for him to hold.

Swallowing the lump that suddenly appeared at his throat, he placed his hand into hers and walked.

Donnie had changed into sweat pants and a white long-sleeved shirt, not wanting to get even sicker.

"I'm guessing this is something important." Donnie said softly after noticing how thoughtful and quiet Seth was.

"Yeah." He nodded his voice a soft murmur.

"Well, whenever you're ready, I'm listening." Donnie said patiently, squeezing his hand.

"Um…" Seth mumbled intelligently before shaking his head, as if to clear it and sighed, squaring his shoulders.

"Donnie, I'm going to tell you my secret." He said, swallowing, "And you may not believe me but I can prove it to you."

Donnie nodded attentively, her green eyes wide.

Her heart was beating loudly against her ribcage, and nearly felt guilty. He trusted her, she knew that, but she had yet to tell him her secret.

"I'll listen." She whispered, reaching her hand up and caressing his chin with her thumb. She felt small stubbles on his cheek and chin.

"I-I'm a…I'm a shape-shifter." He blurted stupidly.

This certainly not what she was expecting.

Donnie didn't know how to react but, without thinking, quirked her brow doubtfully, unconsciously resembling her mother's haughty expressions.

They were quiet a while, Seth trying to decipher her blank expression while Donnie tried to decide if he was being serious.

He had to be.

No way would he make her come out in this cold while knowing she was sick before.

"…Is this a joke?" She asked, her tone curious but not angry.

Seth shook his head, his voice blocked by a lump on his throat.

Donnie crossed her arms, leaning on one hip as she peered up at Seth's face again, squaring her shoulders.

"Shape-shifters as in…?" She waited for him to elaborate.

Seth swallowed. "Shape-shifters as in: being able to turn into an animal…a wolf more specifically."

This caught her attention, and she knew, perhaps, there was a chance that this was real. That he was telling the truth.

She thought back to her intelligent Wolf.

But then again, what _couldn't_ be true? After seeing all she had seen, what right did she have to doubt him? Donnie gazed up at the man she was growing to love and made her up mind.

"Prove it, Seth." Donnie ordered softly.

He glanced around before taking a step towards the forest, glancing back at her questioningly.

She nodded silently and followed him into the woods.

She did not look away as he undressed (but did blush), she did not want to miss a thing.

Seth took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as his shoulders tensing ever so slightly before his body turned into an enormous wolf.

The creature in front of her was a sandy-colored wolf with deep dark eyes, eyes that stared down at her with anxious eyes.

And she looked back into his eyes; her green eyes were wide and filled with tears.

Seth looked down at the petite woman in front of him, who stared back up at him with wide eyes filled with awe and wonder.

"Y-you're _my_ wolf." She realized in a soft whisper.

And it was, indeed, the wolf that had protected her from the beautiful monster-woman who caused the fire, the three monstrous humans with red eyes.

Seth nodded his enormous head.

He would always be hers.


	20. Heart In Ruins

"_**Love is like a tree; it sprouts forth of itself, sends its roots out deeply through our whole being, and often continues to flourish greenly over a heart in ruins." **_

_**Victor Hugo, **__**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**_

**Third Person-POV**

Despite Seth trusting Donnie with his secret, she did not.

She regarded him carefully, as if testing him to see what he was like (much to Seth's annoyance) unable to see him as simply a man she was falling in love with, more like a man who had a responsibility of protecting humanity.

It thrilled her to know she was the possessor of such a beautiful and strong heart, that this beautiful man's world revolved around her and only her.

But it caused her great fear.

Donnie scowled down at her bowl of cereal, sighing as she looked up at the window, the morning filled with a cold fog.

Classes were cancelled and Seth was unable to see her today, going off with the pack.

"I'll be such a disappointment." She exhaled quietly, her shoulders slumping.

"Mornin', baby!" her mother chirped as she entered the kitchen, tying her hair up.

"Mornin', mum." Donnie mumbled as she held her head up and allowed her mother to kiss her forehead.

"Where's Jarrod?" The teenager asked, frowning up the stairs.

"Oh, I let him go spend the night at his friend's house last night. He'll be back tomorrow, darling." Sören smiled but frowned upon noticing the slight worried pucker between her daughter's eyebrows.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Have you ever felt like you're not the best for someone, mum?" Donnie asked her mother in a whisper, never removing her gaze from the window.

Sören frowned.

"No. Never."

"Not even, like, you're unworthy of something?" Donnie pressed.

"Well," Sören lifted her hand thoughtfully to her chin, tapping it with her index finger. "There was one time where your father and I fought once. We didn't speak to each other for nearly three days."

"What happened?" Donnie asked quietly.

"I had insulted him greatly, and I immediately regretted my words, but I knew the damage had been done and I was sorry, I was just waiting to see if Fernando's anger was soothed."

Sören chuckled, "You remember how fierce your father's anger could be sometimes."

Donnie watched with wide eyes, entranced, as her mother closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling.

She noticed this was the first time since her father's death that her mother spoke of him.

"He approached me first after two days and a half, telling me he forgave me by delivering those white tulips he had always had some strange infatuation with when I was at work." Sören tried to smile but that distant dreamy look returned to her eyes as she continued.

"And, for a time, I felt completely unworthy, as if I were undeserving of his forgiveness and kindness. But Fernando told me that he wouldn't have forgiven me if he knew I weren't worth it. And those simple words of his were enough to make me learn that, throughout my life, I can never feel unworthy of what I receive." She concluded before gazing down at her daughter.

"And you're very young, Adonica. You are experiencing this feeling, I'm sure, with Seth, am I right?"

Donnie nodded silently.

"But understand this, honey." Sören said, leaning forward so she and her daughter's face were at the same height and close to each other.

Donnie frowned when her mother grabbed her cheeks, causing Donnie's lips to purse comically.

"You are _never_ unworthy, every good thing you receive, you're worthy of it; Seth certainly thinks so too, I am certain."

_So she just accepted you like that? _Wade scowled.

The pack was all running in different areas of the forest, on patrols.

_Dude, you're lucky. Rachel completely freaked out when she found out. _Paul nodded.

_Looks like there is hope for the rest of us after all. _Leah commented sarcastically.

_Well, she's just that awesome. _Seth tossed his enormous head, ignoring the pack's incredulous thoughts.

_That just seems so….weird! I mean, are you _sure _she heard you correctly? Are you _sure _you shifted? _Quil pressed disbelievingly.

Seth sighed impatiently.

_Oh my gosh, yes! How many times do I have to tell you? _

_Enough gossip, ladies! _

Everyone quieted down at the sound of their Alpha's voice in their minds.

_Decimus told me that he has been catching human scents mixed with scents of vampires in an area in the forest, near Canada. _Jacob announced to his pack.

A growl ran through the pack, all bristled and ready.

_A few of you will be staying here though. The Cullen family will be with us too. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett will stay with the ones that will be here in LaPush. I need you all to be on alert. Sam, Seth, Collin, Wade, and Embry will stay here, the rest of you will come with me to Canada. Spread out now. _

And so they did, all tense and bristled, their senses on alert.

Donnie was sitting in her bedroom, lying on her bed as she sighed impatiently. "Pick up the phone, Jarrod." She sighed in annoyance as she waited.

She had called Jarrod's cell phone, wanting to check on her little brother.

He finally answered on the third ring. "Yeah?"

"Is that how you greet your sister?" Donnie scolded playfully.

"Well, what is it, if it's so important." Jarrod snapped.

Donnie frowned. "What's up with you, man? I was just calling to see how you were doing."

"Well, I'm doing fine." "Well, elaborate." Donnie snapped back.

"Look, can't we just talk some other time? We're about to go to Portland for some stuff, okay? I'm coming home later at night." Jarrod said before hanging up.

"How dare he-?" Donnie took in a breath, calming herself and counting to ten.

"He's coming back later, and he'll be back to normal." She told herself, before setting her phone down.

It rang again as soon as she set it down. She smiled, "I knew you'd call me back."

"Forgive me; I did not want to seem desperate for friends." The cool and beautiful voice on the other line chuckled.

Donnie's smile fell, only slightly, realizing it was just Decimus.

"Oh. Hi Decimus."

Decimus chuckled, noticing how Adonica's happy tone died down slightly.

He glanced at the shed the humans were in before walking out of the farm.

For some reason, he always felt strange speaking to Adonica when he was in the farm.

"Hello, how are you?" "Fine, thanks, how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing…" Decimus's voice trailed off as he turned to look at the farm behind him.

He sighed. "I'm doing just great. I wanted to know if you'd like to go dancing again tonight."

"My little brother is returning tonight." She hesitated. "Well, we can go now and I'll drop you back at your house before night falls." He frowned.

"If that wouldn't be a bother." She agreed. "No bother, really!" he said a little too enthusiastically, but calmed himself down.

"I'll have my mother drop me off, at what time do we meet up?" She asked. "I was thinking maybe right now?" He asked rather than stated.

"Now?" She giggled. "Well, what's the rush right?" she laughed.

"Yeah, right." He frowned. "I'll meet you there okay?"

"Okay, bye, Decimus!" She chirped before hanging up.

Decimus glowered down at the cellular device but let his shoulders slump.

He had already lied to the Black Alpha, telling him about finding scents near Canada.

The Cullen clan offered to split up and help the pack, which only made things better for Decimus.

He knew that Jacob Black would split his pack, leaving the weaker ones here and taking the stronger ones, as well as the Cullens.

But at least Adonica would be out of harm's way as Demetri and Felix observed him tonight.

Donnie was packing her dancing outfit when her mother entered her bedroom, "Hi, honey." She smiled.

"Hey, mum." Donnie smiled back at her mother. "You going with Decimus again?" Donnie nodded in response to her mother's question, closing the zipper on her bag.

"Does he…like you?" she asked hesitantly. Donnie started.

"No, mum!" She laughed. "I don't think he's even interested in dating."

"He's gay?" Mum asked apprehensively. "Oh my goodness, no!" Donnie leaned back, laughing even harder although it wasn't difficult for her to picture Decimus's pretty face coated in foundation and kohl-rimmed eyes.

"So he's celibate?" My mum pressed, scowling at her daughter for laughing. "Well, he just doesn't seem like having girlfriends, or _sex _even are priorities in his bucket list." Donnie shrugged.

"And, even if he liked me, I'm not interested in him at all that way. He's a gorgeous guy, but with Seth I'm just…" Donnie's voice trailed off.

She thought for a second.

"I guess I just belong with Seth. There wouldn't be anyone else because it would be wrong…as in, I don't belong with anyone else." She ended simply.

Donnie's mother nodded in understanding.

"Well, you two are still growing up and learning a lot about yourselves and life, it'll be difficult to maintain a relationship. But if with him is where you belong, darling, you two will have to learn and grow together. And that's pretty tough." Donnie's mother said, stroking her daughter's hair.

"But if things don't work out for you two right now, you can always hope that, in the future, your lives will coincide again." She finished, kissing her daughter's head.

Donnie arrived at the studio before Decimus.

The sky outside was darkening; she could see through the windows, the fog remained.

Going over to stand in front of the enormous mirror, she stretched her arms first, practicing the snake arms, trying to imitate the smooth way Decimus moved before.

She turned her neck, popping it.

Sighing, feeling her arms sore and moved on to the belly-role, secretly hoping it would come out perfect like it used to.

She felt the belly-role was smooth but not effortless like it was before.

"C'mon, you can do this!" She whispered to herself, gritting her teeth before raising her arms and breathed out, causing her diaphragm to poke out.

Donnie was breathless afterwards, "Oh goodness." Donnie sighed, patting her pale stomach before inhaling, letting the breath fill her diaphragm before lowering it down to her stomach when she felt the little hairs in the back of her neck stand on end.

She froze her green eyes wide as she caught sight of something in the mirror. She noticed a tall dark figure near the entrance of the door.

"Decimus?" Donnie whispered cautiously, feeling her throat choke up in fear.

How long had he been standing there?

The tall figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a sheepish-looking Quileute.

"Seth!" Donnie sighed happily, turning and running towards him. She jumped as she neared him and he caught her in his arms.

She felt a strange sort of peace overcome her heart as the smell of woods, and fresh wind filled her nostrils as Seth pressed her against him, his arms wrapped around her small bare waist, leaning his head on hers before the two parted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in delighted surprise, her green eyes shining with happiness as she looked up at him. He looked better than he had in these past few weeks.

"I didn't have much to do, so I decided to stop by and just see you." Seth grinned down at his imprint. She grinned back before frowning sternly.

"Well, I'm afraid you've caught me in my time of practice, Mr. Clearwater," I scolded playfully, "I'm afraid I'll have to call security and have you arrested for trespassing."

"Trespassing?" Seth guffawed disbelieving, "You're one to talk, _Ms. Messiao_! You're the one in a dance studio at night!" I scowled up at him.

"Well, at least _I'm _allowed to be here! I have my own key now, too!" I tossed my head.

Seth laughed, throwing his head back in that happy way of his before placing a sound kiss on Donnie's forehead, pressing her close, taking comfort in the smell of her, whatever thought that was disturbing his mind before gone.

Donnie leaned her head against his chest, thoughtful before licking her dry lips and asking, "Were you on patrols?" Seth exhaled, "Yeah."

"Is...is anything wrong?" I asked quietly. "A few scents have been caught near the border of Canada. The pack split up to investigate." he said.

Seth had decided to keep the vampires a secret from her...for now.

He knew it was only a matter of time before he had to tell her the whole truth, but he did not want to cause her any fear if she were to find out her friend was a vampire.

"Why aren't you with them?" She asked in a whisper. "I needed to see you...for at least a little while." He confessed.

He felt her lips turn up into a smile against his chest. "Thanks for coming over to see me...even if it was for a little while." Donnie whispered, both of them chuckling.

"So, uh, where's Decimus?" Seth asked awkwardly. "He usually always comes late." Donnie rolled her eyes fondly. "Oh." Seth nodded.

"He dances better than me." Donnie scowled, glowering down at her bag. Seth grinned, "You're not _that _bad, surely."

"Yes I am, and don't call me Shirley!" She snapped, swatting his chest playfully. "Well, judging from what I just saw, your determination is enough to make you better than any other dancer out there." he told her, grabbing her wrists gently.

Donnie smiled up at him, her words reminding her of something her father and Aunt Fatimah always told her.

"You know, when I started dancing, my Tia Fatimah and my father always told me that dancing wasn't always just something to enjoy." "Oh really? Then what other purpose is there to dancing?" Seth frowned.

Donnie pulled away from her boyfriend's embrace and sat on the wooden floor, sitting Indian-style like her aunt used to when she would tell a story, patting the spot next to her, inviting Seth.

He immediately sat next to her. "What you love is you, it is what defines your heart." She replied. "A pretty vague explanation, if you ask me." Seth frowned in confusion.

"Well, I didn't ask you, but I'll explain the answer anyway," She smiled cheekily.

Seth scowled.

"Belly dancing was started off to 'prepare the maidens for marriage and child birth', but the legends always depicted the gods taking belly-dancing as something that was for love, belly-dancing was performed to the gods by their wives, an expression of love," Donnie said, her green eyes taking a sort of dreamy look, looking past Seth rather than at him.

"The dancer was the possessor of the heart, Seth." She told him softly, her eyes focusing on his dark ones.

"Or 'The heart's dancer', that's what they would call it." Donnie continued, "But when the mortal dancer passed away, the god's heart was always left in ruins." She finished.

Listening to her legend, it reminded Seth of the Third Wife, and how Taha-Aki's heart was left in ruin too.

He instinctively reached over and pulled her closer effortlessly. "Hey!" She began to protest in surprise but was cut off by his lips.

"Seth!" She groaned, pulling away reluctantly as the kiss became heated, "Decimus can walk in any minute!" "So?" he chuckled, his eyes boring into her green ones.

Donnie frowned, as if thinking before shrugging and saying, "Yeah, you're right!" He chuckled as she stood up on her knees to level with him, practically on his lap.

"What's so funny?" She asked curiously, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're so small." Seth said lovingly, his warm hands feeling especially hot on her bare waist.

"Well, _excuse me_, but not all of us can afford to be some strange sort of human-slash-giant with the ability to turn into a wolf!" She snapped playfully, kissing his chin, causing him to growl.

She squealed in delight as Seth tackled her playfully and kissed her.

Decimus had known Seth would go visit Donnie.

He had to admit, Donnie was a good dancer.

He groaned when he realized he felt grateful for Donnie having someone with her who could protect her.

Since when did he care?

He stiffened, feeling Demetri and Felix running to where he was.

Decimus turned away but glanced back at the studio.

Donnie had her arms wrapped around the shape-shifter's neck, and he had his arms wound around her bare waist, their faces close as they spoke to each other in low voices.

He could have eavesdropped if he wanted to, but knew that words exchanged between lovers were something to be respected.

"Hmph." he pursed his lips before turning away and running to meet Demetri and Felix.

"We have brought you two more. They are in the barn with the rest." Felix said quietly yet somewhat boastfully. Decimus grunted in acknowledgement, but turned towards Demetri.

Demetri was the smarter one.

"The humans have been released from that shed they were in and are now loose in the barn, we've locked the barn doors and they won't be able to get out." Demetri said swiftly in his whispery voice.

Felix held his gaze on Decimus. "Now do as you've been ordered."

Decimus stared impassively at the two Volturi members before him, not saying a word to how carelessly Felix just ordered him around.

Decimus had found out centuries ago that if you didn't talk back to Felix, he'd leave you alone eventually.

He took in a breath and walked towards the barn.

His eyes gazed deep into the small match he had lighted, the bright orange-red flame reflecting in his gold eyes, holding the lighted match up to his face, feeling the heat.

Decimus had always wondered what happened to a vampire if they touched the fire but did not want to test it out in front of Demetri and Felix, not wanting to look stupid.

The humans's screams could be heard through the barn's thin walls as well as their weak hands and fists pounding against the barn doors, their yells and screams filling Decimus's ears.

He flinched, never removing his gaze from the lighted match.

He felt his own fire burn in the black cold pit that was his heart.

His village had been burned down by fire.

"Now Decimus." Demetri's soft voice snapped swiftly.

Without a word, Decimus threw the match carelessly, watching as the small little flame grew and crawled up to the roof, roaring in glee as it lit the roof on fire, causing the humans' screams to become louder.

Some called out to God, others begged for forgiveness to the loved ones that weren't even there with them, others just sobbed.

Decimus closed his eyes, the smoke filling his nostrils along with the scent of sweat and pulsing blood, his gold eyes darkening.

This was what he had expected. He had received these reactions many times before, and they always annoyed him.

He didn't know why it annoyed him. Perhaps he wished humans wouldn't be so predictable, that there was more to them just fear.

Perhaps he wished humans would realize there was more than just salvation or redemption, he wished they'd realize there were times where, instead of calling out to what you believe in for help, they'd just understand that sometimes fate must be accepted with a smile.

Decimus froze when he heard a young voice recite a poem. He had heard of the poem when it was published long ago.

He heard a young voice murmur the poem, the quiet voice of the young teenage boy reaching to Decimus's ears like hope through despair.

Decimus squinted, narrowing his eyes at the burning farm, listening.

"...'O Death, rock me asleep, bring me to quiet rest, let pass my weary guiltless ghost'..."

The voice reciting Anne Boleyn's poem sounded somewhat familiar to Decimus, reminding him of green eyes. Decimus's eyes widened when he realized in horror who the young teenager was.

Donnie's heart was beating fast with her back against the cool wooden floor and Seth's warm body over hers; Seth could her heart against his chest as his hands lowered from her waist.

Seth removed his lips from hers, she began to whine in protest but her whines became groans as Seth's lips moved up and down her neck.

His warm hand was burning into her waist, making her squirm beneath him before she moved his hand from her waist to her breast.

Suddenly, Seth felt a sort of twinge in his stomach like it always did when vampires were around and Donnie felt her spine go erect as it always did when _they _came around.

Then they stopped.

Seth frowned and Donnie stiffened.

They both opened their eyes, Donnie's green ones gazing down into Seth's dark ones.

They frowned at each other. Something was not right.

"You feel that?" Donnie asked Seth in an urgent whisper. He nodded his eyes wide.

Donnie got off from on top of Seth and handed him the shirt she had ripped off him before.

He tugged his shirt on even though he wouldn't need it, but waited and watched as Donnie packed her stuff immediately, putting a sweater on over her dancing clothes and called her mother.

"Sweetie? Oh thank God! Are you okay?" her mother asked immediately upon answering her phone. "Yes, mum, I'm fine!" Donnie frowned, "What's wrong?"

"The cops are here, some are out searching-" Donnie's mother continued frantically.

"Mum, calm down! Please explain to me what has happened!" Donnie said loudly into the phone, feeling panic settle into her heart. Seth glanced down at Donnie, feeling his heart begin pound against his ribcage.

"It's Jarrod!" Her mother sobbed. "He hasn't returned baby, Mrs. Redmoon called and told me Jarrod and her son Danny are missing!"

Seth's eyes widened, realizing just where Jarrod was and ran out.

"There has been a mistake, Demetri!" Decimus hissed nearing Demetri and Felix, feeling a sort of fear rush through his body as the young teenager continued reciting the poem like a prayer before bed despite the growing flames and loud screams.

"... 'My pains who can express? Alas, they are so strong; my dolour will not suffer strength my life for to prolong'..."

Demetri simply gazed impassively at Decimus but it was Felix who spoke.

"We didn't realize your _lover _was thrown in with the rest, Decimus." Felix sneered.

Decimus felt the fire leap into his cold heart again, wishing for nothing more than to rip Felix's head off his shoulders.

"'Alone in prison strong I wait my destiny. Woe worth this cruel hap that I should taste this misery!'" the teenager's voice began to quiver throughout the poem. "'Toll on, thou passing bell; Ring out my doleful knell'-"

The teenager's voice broke a bit, the smell of his tears and the burning wood and skin reached Decimus's nostrils.

Some of the humans' cries subdued, some fainted from the smoke, others just sobbed brokenly but the teenager continued.

_Surely by now the fire has gotten to his skin. _Decimus thought woefully as he broke his glare away from Felix to gaze at the burning farm.

"'Let thy sound my death tell. Death doth draw nigh; there is no remedy'." The boy finished in a broken whisper as the smell of his blood and burning skin became stronger.

Then Decimus turned back to Felix, the Volturi member's red eyes darkening in anger while Decimus's golden eyes held the darkest glare.

But Demetri stepped between Felix and Decimus. "We do not have time for this. The wolves will be here soon."

_Dude, where the fuck were you? _Wade demanded. And without really meaning to, Seth thoughts showed where he had been.

_Seth, you shouldn't have gone off like that. _Embry sighed.

_Enough! Get to that fire now! _Jacob commanded.

The vampires had left, watching from afar as the wolves surrounded the burning farm.

Decimus watched as Seth shifted into a human and ran to the barn, a bigger wolf stopping him.

"That's Donnie's brother in there! I have to save him!" He shouted, resisting against the wolf's restraint.

All the human cries had subdued, nothing left but the burning remains of the wooden barn, and the stench of burned flesh.

The female-wolf shifted into a human, pulling Seth back, the girl's facial features resembling his. Decimus remembered Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister.

"We can't do anything, Seth! That fire is way too big and they're probably already dead!" She shouted back.

To Decimus, her shouts sounded heartless but he heard the beating of her heart and knew she felt sorrow too.

The Cullen clan arrived too. Edward helped Seth's sister hold him back and Decimus felt Jasper use his talent on Seth to calm him.

"We must go! The fire-fighters are here now, Seth!" Isabella said hurriedly, her gold eyes sweeping the scene.

Demetri and Felix disappeared but Decimus didn't care.

If his body wasn't dead and cold, his eyes would spill tears, he knew.

He turned to leave but watched as the Cullen clan departed, as well as the wolves.

Seth lingered for a moment longer, his knees on the ground and his arms limp at his sides, his dark eyes containing despair and anguish as he gazed at the dying fire.

Seth got up and walked away.

Decimus glanced down at his clean pale hands. "How dirty you are." He told his hands softly. He walked on a little further into the woods before spotting what he had been looking for.

He down to the site afterwards, and knew that the fire-fighters and cops were still on their way through the forest.

Decimus Ixari kneeled down before the barn, ignoring the burned corpses, and placed the Asphodel flower on the green little spot that survived the fire.

"…'Farewell, my pleasures past, Welcome my present pain! I feel my torments so increase that life cannot remain. Cease now, thou passing bell; rung is my doleful knell; for the sound of my death doth tell. Death doth draw nigh; there is no remedy'." Decimus finished the poem in a whisper.


	21. Watching, Waiting

"_**It's death again – He's always there – watching, waiting…"**_

_**Mark R. Slaughter**_

**Adonica's POV **

I ran.

Cold sweat was dripping down my forehead and unto my eyebrows, but I did not care. I didn't have time to care.

My ribcage felt as if though it would crack and break under the intensity of the beatings of my heart, and my blood seemed to scurrying around in my veins rather than through them.

The cold caused the dreadfully familiar goose bumps to appear on my arms, and my breath was visible in the air.

Although my father told me to never fear, I was afraid. Terribly frightened and I didn't stop to think or care to calm myself.

I couldn't. My heart hurt too much. This wasn't just some other one of _them_. This was _Jarrod_. My baby brother.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

Scratch that. I could. I could because this was my curse. It had always been and I was just too desperate to believe that it wasn't a curse after all, but there was no escaping the truth.

The church was enormous. Bigger than I had originally expected but that was a good thing right now.

I hid behind one of the colored-glass crèches, kneeling as I bit into my knuckle to keep myself from sobbing aloud.

The cold just never seemed to go away.

Danny RedMoon and Jarrod Medina were declared dead along with thirty-three others. Burned alive.

Jarrod suffered, I knew.

I was in the funeral home. My mother had been sitting next to me in the wooden bench in the front, as we watched Padre Ruben, the Spanish friar that had once been my father's dearest friend, prayed in Latin.

My Aunt Fatimah and her husband, my uncle Farid were there to attend the funeral; Zus was there too, along with his mother Maira. Mrs. RedMoon was there too, seeing as my mother and I had attended her son's funeral.

During the funeral I felt the cold that felt colder and stronger than it ever had before.

I dreaded it.

I knew who it was.

"Why are you afraid?" Jarrod had asked me in a whisper that echoed through the church's enormous walls, I being the only one able to hear him.

Confused and hurt tears were running down his marred and burned cheeks, he was standing behind the wall that led to another room in the church.

My mother, noticing how rigid I was, wrapped her arm around my shoulder, squeezing my arm as she gave me a weak and trembling smile.

" 'O, Jesus, ὐnico Consuelo en las horas eternas del dolor'…" The priest recited the Spanish prayer in his deep and clear voice as everyone bowed their heads and clasped their hands.

But I couldn't tear my gaze away from my little brother, his good right eye staring at me, filled with tears.

He couldn't see himself for what he was; dead.

Padre Ruben sent me a confused glance when he noticed my head was still up and my eyes were wide open, but continued his prayer.

"Tὐ, Señor, a quién los cielos, la tierra y los hombres vieron llorar en días tristísimos;…"

"Why are you afraid?" Jarrod demanded angrily now, the cold growing stronger around me as he stepped forward, revealing his marred and burned body completely.

His once beautiful skin was now burned and cracked, pink and raw. That once blonde hair was now stringy and dirty with ash and dirt, his scalp was burnt through so blood was oozing slowly out of his head and unto his cheeks, looking so much like bloody tears.

His left eye was marred completely, as was the entire left side of his face.

With a sob, I stood and weaved my way out of the multitude of wooden benches.

No one said anything or objected to my leaving the room. I could feel my mother's sorrowful eyes follow my departing figure as I tried to keep myself from running.

They thought this was all just some process of mourning, and although that was partly true, this was more of a desperate attempt at escaping truth.

I could feel the cold follow me as I ran through the church, choking on my own sobs as my heart drummed loudly in my ears.

And I turned, and Jarrod appeared there, angry tears filling his one good blue eye, before he turned and walked away, disappearing back into the shadows.

"Help me, please!" I begged quietly as I glanced up helplessly at the glass figure of Jesus, His arms spread as if offering comfort and serenity. But He just stood and watched with His peaceful face as the cold encased me.

I heard a groan, and I whipped my head towards where the sound came from the wooden closet I knew contained table cloths and the friar's belongings.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, as I crawled back slowly, unsure of what to expect.

But my heart knew it was _them_.

I let out a small frightened shriek when I felt my back hit a hard wall.

"Oh, God, no!" I groaned in horror, my eyes widening until I felt them go slightly dry from the lack of blinking.

I had crawled into a corner in the friar's area, and I was cornered.

The friar's little cot of a bed was one the corner opposite of mine, and sitting there was Danny RedMoon. The walls were made of brick and the floor of tile.

It was a small little room and I was trapped.

There was a little window on the side of the small bedroom, the grey fog clouding up whatever peek I had of the outside. The dim and gray light that shone dully down into the room through the window beamed off Danny RedMoon.

Danny RedMoon was rocking himself back and forth, causing the old little cot to creak with his each and every move; he had his arms wrapped around himself in comfort.

His dark brown eyes looked up, seeming to notice me for the first time.

"Oh, Danny." I sighed, my voice quivering. "I'm sorry."

"Please, I didn't do anything!" he screamed, his voice hoarse, as if he had been screaming for hours.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" The sobs choking my throat caused my voice to sound so weak and whispery, I clutched at my chest. My heart was sure to burst any moment now.

"You have no right!" A young girl suddenly appeared at the door of the friar's bedroom, her gray eyes glaring at me accusingly as she stepped forward, pointing her raw and burned hand at me.

And suddenly there were so many of _them_, yelling and pointing accusingly at me, surrounding me as the cold caused my teeth to chatter and my breaths to come out in visible gasps.

I was shaking uncontrollably in fear and cold, "Padre Nuestro que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino…" I prayed, not even attempting to keep my voice from quivering as they all neared me, still screaming and sobbing and pointing.

"This is your fault!" An old man whom was standing in the corner of the rooms screamed, and I closed my eyes with a small scream as my back hit the hard wall again as he suddenly stepped forward and his cold and burned fist collided against my face.

Zus had gotten beaten up once when he was in the sixth grade. I remember because I watched as the small gang that would often pick on him surrounded him in some sort of organized circle and began to kick him wildly and punch him angrily, not caring where their fists' blows fell.

The principle and a teacher had broken it up. Zus's cheek was swollen and he couldn't see well with his left because of the swelling. His nose was bruised as were his lips.

Two ribcages were broken and half of his eyebrow had been scraped off. Zus was angry for quite a while but soon he was healed and it was as if though it had happened in some other life.

I couldn't help but feel amusement as I cowered down, covering my head with my hands as _they _surrounded me in a similar organized circle and kicked and clawed.

_Now I know what you felt, Zus. _I thought in mild amusement to myself.

Their words and screams were incoherent, but I could feel their spit landing on me as they shouted.

"Perdona nuestras ofensas, como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden. No nos dejes caer en tentación y libéranos del mal…"


	22. You Can Love So Much

"_**You can love someone so much… but you can never love people as much as you can miss them."**_

_**John Green**_

This was a new record for Seth.

He was quite amazed at himself, actually. He had gone an entire two days without shifting.

Mainly because he knew the packs' thoughts would be audible to him and vice versa.

But that didn't mean he didn't stay away from the forest. Seth was just as good at running and hearing in human form as he was in wolf form.

Seth missed Donnie. The wolf inside was crying and howling piteously, begging to see his imprint again but Seth was deaf to its pleas.

_She must be so angry with me right now. _Seth thought remorsefully. He wouldn't have known what to say even if he did talk to her.

"Where the fuck you've been?" Leah asked as she stepped forward so she was next to Seth.

Seth felt a twinge of annoyance. He hated this behavior and attitude the pack was showing towards Seth.

Like some sort of cautious pity, as if though they felt if they were openly piteous towards him, he'd snap.

And perhaps he would, but he appreciated their discretion. "Around." Seth murmured, glancing towards his older sister when she hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in comfort before drawing her hand away quickly.

"Sorry. Again." Leah murmured quickly and awkwardly. "Thanks." Seth gave her strange look but gave her that sad smile.

Jarrod's funeral was today. And although Seth hadn't known him very well enough to say he was fond of him, he was still sorry.

Worse than sorry, in fact he felt guilty.

He wondered if Donnie knew he had tried to save Jarrod but was too late. His thoughts were interrupted when Leah spoke.

"You have to see Donnie, Seth. She needs you." "I know that."

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?" Leah asked incredulously, giving her brother's head a swat.

"I can't see her." Seth said miserably. "And why the hell not?" Leah demanded, putting her hands on her hips in that defensive and angry way of hers.

"Because I can't look into her eyes and tell her 'I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough to get there in time to save your little brother but hey, I still love you though!' and add more to her sorrows. I can't see her because I'm too afraid to have to tell her that I'm to receive some of the blame for her loss, okay?!" Seth snapped as he turned to face his sisters angrily.

The sad anger in his eyes was a look Leah had never seen before, and it was somewhat frightening but this was her brother.

She swallowed the forming lump in her throat and narrowed her eyes, preparing to speak but was interrupted when Decimus suddenly appeared.

"Where's Adonica, Seth?" He asked in quiet anger. Seth blinked angrily, "At her brother's _funeral_, Decimus, where _else_ would she be?"

Decimus exhaled in angry patience through his nostrils, his gold eyes darkening as he clenched his fists. "I don't know, she doesn't seem to be present at her brother's funeral, Seth. I assumed you wolves would at _least _keep track of your imprints!"

Seth snarled but Leah held him back. "Well we'll go look for her!" Leah growled into Seth's ear. He calmed down and nodded.

"I'll go too." Decimus said defiantly, expecting either Leah or Seth to oppose the idea but was secretly surprised when they both nodded.

Seth refused to shift, and ran alongside Decimus.

The shifter and the vampire felt some sort of mutual amusement as they ran. Seth had never really paid attention to a vampire's movements when they ran. He was surprised to see how supernatural it was. Decimus's speed was inhuman, his moving arms and legs a dark blur while Seth's movements were more human and free.

Leah howled, her message being responded by a series of howls from the pack.

The pack was on alert, their eyes open and their ears alert for any signs of movement.

"Where do we go first?" Decimus asked. "You check the church-" "No. Not the church. I don't do well with churches." Decimus grinned wryly.

"Fine. Leah, you check the church!" Seth called seeing as Leah was running a good seven feet away from them.

She turned towards them, never slowing down on her running, and nodded her wolf head.

"Even in her wolf form, her head's still bloated." Decimus grunted, causing Seth to chuckle.

"Where do we go then?" Decimus went on to asking. "I'll check her house." Seth said quietly.

"Alone." The vampire stated rather than ask. Seth nodded quietly. "Okay."

Donnie rummaged in some sort of frantic hysteria through her mother's make-up bag. She had only worn foundation make-up once, and that was in Spain when she attended school dances, she really had no idea how much to put but decided to take the chance.

She let out a small gasp of pain as her finger gently spread the beige liquid on her swelling eye. "Oh, Christ." Donnie gasped, shutting her eyes in pain. "Okay, you can do this, Adonica." She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes.

The funeral was to be over in half an hour. Knowing how punctual her mother was, Donnie had to hurry and be ready in exactly thirty minutes.

She still had no idea how to explain her bruises and cuts to her mother, and thought of avoiding her mother (or all human contact) for two days until they faded a little.

But she knew her mother would never let her daughter avoid her for so long and knew the idea was ridiculous.

Gazing back at her reflection, the haunted girl saw her green eyes fill with tears as she felt a wave of sorrow drown her heart.

"Why'd you have to leave me, Jarrod?" She whimpered but straightened herself up and finished applying the foundation to her bruises.

Donnie undressed in her bedroom and chose out a white long-sleeved shirt with a long blue skirt that went down to her ankles, and wore a scarf. She put her hair down, to help hide the scars on her cheeks and neck.

The sudden knock on the door that broke the strange eerie silence that followed Donnie since she left the church caused her to jump.

She went down the stairs carefully, making sure to skip that one step that would always creak no matter how softly you stepped.

"Oh, my goodness…" Donnie gasped when she peeked through the peep-hole, her heart leaping into her throat at the sight of the person behind the door.

Never had she struggled so much with the door lock before. She wrenched the door open and did her best to keep herself from running into the arms that always caught her and were always warm and strong.

"Seth." She nodded, swallowing down the forming lump in her throat. "Hi." He said, unsure of how to greet her.

"I called you yesterday… and the day before." Donnie said in some quiet anger after a moment of silence. "I received them all." Seth nodded.

Donnie stepped forward, angry tears filling her eyes, a pool of green. "Why didn't you come with me today?" She demanded angrily, her lips trembling and her voice quivering as she spoke.

"I couldn't see you." Seth whispered, feeling a lump form on his throat. "_Couldn't_? Really, Seth?" Donnie scoffed but the tears slid down her eyes.

Normally, she wouldn't have reacted this way. In any other day, she would've tried to put herself in his shoes and see the situation from his point of view and forgive him, but today was her little brother's funeral, and the funeral of a loved one isn't something one can take lightly.

She felt a sort of betrayal, as if Jarrod's death, and her being beat by _them,_ was all Seth's fault.

In situations such as the one Donnie was in, putting the blame on someone makes everything so much more easy to cope with. And Seth just so happened to be the only one around.

It didn't escape Seth's notice that Donnie's eyes seemed a little swollen, but her eyes were filled with tears so it must've been because of the crying. He didn't comment anyway.

"I feel I'm responsible for not having had gotten to Jarrod on time." Seth confessed quietly, keeping his gaze away from Donnie's face, unable to stand to see her reaction. For some reason, just thinking about Seth being with Jarrod on his last day was enough to ignite a fire in Donnie's chilled heart.

She launched herself at him with all the strength she had, but it only caused Seth to stumble slightly as he caught her and she tried to beat him with her small fists.

"Donnie, calm down!" Seth said sharply, easily grabbing both her wrists in one hand while the other gripped her shoulder.

Although she had heard Seth, Donnie was beyond reason.

Fear does all these crazy things to a person's mind, and Donnie was completely frightened. Seth's warm hands on her bruised shoulder caused adrenaline to rush through her veins.

Her bones still ached from the cold, her arms couldn't seem to get rid of the goosebumps, and her hands just couldn't stop trembling. Donnie screamed incoherent words, not angry at anyone or anything in particular. More like an animal fighting against fear.

After a moment of struggle, Seth tried to calm Donnie while she just tried to free her wrists from Seth's grasp; the green-eyed dancer broke down and sobbed against the warm arms she had been fighting to resist just moments before.

Seth simply kissed her temple and half-carried her into the house, shutting the door behind before sitting on the couch and pulling her unto his lap.

He rocked her back and forth gently, the silence broken by Donnie's sobs and gasps for breath.

Donnie whimpered in between her sobs. Seth looked down at his imprint, his heart aching with pain and a feeling of loss, and smoothed down her hair.

Donnie leaned her head down on Seth's chest, sighing and rubbing her tired eyes like an exhausted child.

They stayed seated in silence, Donnie's occasional hiccups breaking the silence.

"I'll take you to your room." Seth murmured, carrying her up the stairs. They lied down on the bed, Donnie immediately cuddling under Seth's warm arm, wanting to stay away from the remaining cold.

"I appreciate your silence, Seth." Donnie thanked Seth quietly.

Seth was unsure if she was being sarcastic, her voice was too weak to tell, but her heart's beats were steady. She was being honest.

He simply kissed her head again, wrapping his arm around her waist as she rested her forehead against his chest and heaved a sigh.

They stayed silent for a long while longer, and Donnie's eyes began to close. "You could've saved him." She whispered blearily before falling asleep.

Seth froze then. His stomach knotted up into a feeling that Seth recognized as dread. He remembered when he first felt this strong type of dread, and it was when his father died.

Donnie was soundly asleep so Seth gently pried her off him, tucking the covers around her to keep her warm. The tiny dancer shivered but didn't wake as Seth walked out of her bedroom.

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror that was in the hallway, he caught sight of a closed door in the mirror.

"Jarrod's room." Seth murmured to himself, turning to see the door but shook his head, swallowing loudly before glancing around at the hallway.

There were photos hung up on the wall, surrounding the lamp on the small desk against the wall.

A small chuckle escaped Seth's lips as he recognized a toddler Donnie dressed as Tiger from Winnie the Pooh. Then there was a photograph of Donnie and Jarrod, they seemed to be around four or five, they were both dressed up as broccolis and were posing in front of a preschool.

It was the photograph in black and white that was Seth's favorite.

The only colors in the photograph were Donnie's red lips and red outfit. She was leaning backwards, her gaze settled downward, a shadow casted over her cheek bones by her long eyelashes, and her hands posing gracefully in the air, her back arched in a graceful way that showed off her smooth belly.

Squinting closely at the photograph, he lifted his hand to wipe away the small seemingly bright smudge that was next to Donnie but frowned when it wouldn't go away.

Donnie awoke hours later; she sat up numbly, blinking slowly.

She sat still though, hearing the soft creaking sound her mother's rocking chair would make, and waited to hear the sound of Jarrod's loud footsteps storm up the stairs.

There's a type of panic felt when you realize you've misplaced something important, the type that settles deep into your belly and causes your throat to close up in fear as you try to think of the last place you left it before you remember that you lost it long ago, and it is now irretrievable. This was what Donnie felt as she remembered why those loud footsteps never stormed up the stairs and why that loud laugh would never ring again.

Her lips trembled as she rubbed her arms, the goose bumps appearing again. "Jarrod..." Donnie whimpered, tears rising up into her eyes.

But then she felt hope. She wiped her eyes quickly, sitting up before looking around in confusion.

The dread she had felt before at the church settled in the pit of her belly again, causing a strangled groan to escape her lips as she covered her face in shame and let her head fall back into her pillow.

Her shoulders shake with silent sobs.

"Seth."


	23. Not The End

"_**Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end." **_

**Adonica's POV**

"One, two, three, and inhale…"

I had to strain myself from opening my eyes just to roll them in annoyance. Ms. Tanner's high-pitched chirpy voice was no help to my forming headache.

Besides, these yoga pants made me feel very self-conscious; it's as if though they were part of my skin!

"Ah-bup-bup, Adonica! Keep your eyes closed!" Ms. Tanner scolded. Even when she scolded me, she did it in a very nice way. Definitely passive aggressive.

"Just imagine the air entering your nostrils travelling down to your lungs and expanding over to your entire body, strengthening it with your spirit. Ahhh…" Ms. Tanner exhaled along with us

I couldn't meditate in this yoga class because of her.

"How do you like it so far, Donnie?" My mum had her head turned slightly towards me, doing her best to avoid getting scolded by Ms. Tanner.

I offered her a small smile, which she returned gratefully before closing her eyes and inhaling. But I got to thinking.

In just over a week, my mother managed to get rid of all of Jarrod's things, selling his clothes or donating them, even throwing some of his old bottle-cap collection set away!

We constantly had fights, which basically ended up with both of us screaming and crying and ignoring each other for an hour before eating lunch together in silence as we both missed the same person.

In just over a week, did I see my mother get broken in a more horrible way than she had been when my father disappeared.

"No frowning, Adonica! Remember: relax and breathe. Keep a blank mind." Ms. Tanner's voice broke through my thoughts but instead of jumping in surprise like I always had done before, I nodded and got rid of the frown that had been forming between my eyebrows.

Letting out a trembling breath, I went on to thinking of Seth.

He had tried calling me every night or howling near my house, but upon realizing I wouldn't respond until I was okay, he stopped.

I avoided him at school and made sure to get a ride with Eliza rather than walk home and remember Jarrod and possibly run into Seth.

Seth respected me and decided to keep away from me, but I knew he watched me from a respectable distance.

I could feel him as he prowled around my house in his wolf form, I knew he thought I was unaware of this, but his presence is like a tug in my heart. I could feel his eyes on me as I walk in the hallways towards my classes, or when I spoke to Eliza and Wade.

Despite my trying to avoid him, he was still there for me and I knew he knew I was aware of that fact.

When the yoga class was finally over, my mother and I simply parked at Starbucks and ordered vanilla lattés and sat in one of the couches inside.

"Can't we get a change with yoga instructors, mum?" I asked as I sipped my coffee. My mum gave me a look before saying, "Darling, you know Ms. Tanner is simply trying to teach us the way she learned…besides, she's cheap!"

"No, free." I muttered darkly before we both shared a glance and giggled.

Decimus seemed to have disappeared for about three days after Jarrod's death, not showing up at school or Ms. Hunter's Dance Studio when I would practice. I received no call from him, not even those pathetic cards that were meant to express sentiment of 'sorry for your loss' my classmates awkwardly handed to me when I showed up after one day of absence for Jarrod's funeral.

But for some reason, I didn't even worry about him as I worried about Seth.

"What's on your mind, darling?" My mum asked. "School." I sighed, leaning forward so my face was hidden in the pillow behind me. My mum chuckled but she gently smoothed away something off my shirt.

"Don't dread it, dear, your mind can take more than your brain says." "Stupid brain." I scowled but grinned when I looked up at her. My mum smiled back, laughing.

The drive home was quiet but it was the peaceful kind of quiet. I can't remember the last time I had ever had to sit in silence and feel so at ease before.

_They _hadn't appeared as often as they had when I was little, but their presence frightened me. I could feel the coldness of their presence penetrate my skin and settle deep into my bones 'til my heart felt cold as well.

But I ignored them. Regardless of what my father had told me about their cries for help, I ignored them, murmuring prayers like a superstitious nun.

"You should call Seth!" My mum yelled up to me as she set down her gym-bag while I went up the stairs.

My mother was unaware of the current awkward situation between Seth and I. I wanted to tell her, it was unusual of me to not let her in on my personal situations, but this felt different.

"Okay!" I yelled back as I stripped before going to my bathroom for a shower.

_Ah. How so much has changed! _I thought to myself as I turned the shower-knob to set the water to the right temperature.

I brushed my hair, keeping one leg underneath the water to know when it was okay for me to get in, as I thought about everything that had happened in chronological order.

My thoughts turned sour when I remembered stumbling into Seth/Wolf when I went for that blasted walk in the woods.

"You ruined everything." I tried to murmur hatefully, but my voice cracked. I straightened up and set down the hairbrush before stepping into the shower.

The steam of the hot water pouring down me spilled out of the shower, fogging up the mirror but I angrily scrubbed my body and rinsed my hair.

I took in deep gasping breaths, closing my eyes and felt grateful that the water washed away my tears.

Why did I want to blame Seth? He had been nothing but kind to me, the only man who ever took time to notice and get to know me.

"Jarrod's death was his fault! It had to be someone's fault!" I whispered to myself, shutting my eyes, wanting to forget the funeral.

But then the water turned cold. "You stupid…dammit!" I half yelled and half sobbed as I angrily turned the knob and turned off the water, turning so I was facing the glass shower door, freezing when I saw a person standing behind it.

The glass door was no longer covered with the hot steam of the water, but with the frost of the coldness.


	24. Circumstances of Life

"_**The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant… it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." **_

_**Mewtwo (Pokemon)**_

**Adonica's POV**

I clenched my fists tightly before bringing them up against my chest to keep them warm, flinching when I realized some of the bruises from Jarrod's funeral still hadn't completely been healed.

The little droplets of water in my hair turned into ice, the fog against the glass shower-door turning into a light coat of ice as well.

My breath was visible in the air, and I couldn't seem to contain the gasps I was releasing as I simply thought to myself _'don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be afraid'…._

I swallowed as I saw the blurred figure of the girl on the other side of the glass take a hesitant step forward but felt such relief fill my heart when she stopped, cocking her head to one side, as if though she were thinking or trying to remember something.

The silence filled my ears, causing the adrenaline to rush through my veins. I could hear the voices coming from the talk show my mother was watching on the television downstairs and the light pitter-patter of the rain drops falling gently upon the roof top of my home.

_Today is too peaceful for this to be happening!_

Tears began to fill my eyes, blurring my vision so much more as I swallowed and bit my lip to keep the sobs from escaping my mouth.

_They all need help. Even the scary ones. _My father's words rang in my ears, and I blinked the tears away and swallowed down the sobs before taking in a quiet breath.

"W-who are you?" I asked finally.

The girl seemed to freeze. "What do you mean?" Her voice was terribly familiar.

"W-w-what are you doing h-here?" I tried to specify without being too direct. The frost on the glass caused it to crack, making me gasp and take a step back, placing one hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming.

"How could you forget me so quickly?" She asked, the menace hidden in her tone causing my trembles to become stronger. "_How_, Decimus?"

I felt my dinner spin around my belly, wanting to travel up my esophagus but the lump in my throat seemed to block it from traveling out.

Her tone was laced with both flirtation and menace… whoever she was, she was last with Decimus and she had been flirting with him.

Dread began to settle into my stomach.

"I-" I paused to make sure my voice wouldn't crack when I spoke before continuing, "I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

The small crack that had appeared on the glass enlarged as she took an angry stride forward, knocking down the little decoration basket I had set on top of the sink, causing the face mirror I had resting on the sink cabinet to fall and break.

"Donnie, are you alright?" I heard my mother call from downstairs as she turned the volume down on the television.

I took in a quiet gasp of breath, the hand I had cupped over my mouth began to tremble and I began to sob softly.

"How could you forget me?" She screamed as she knocked down the rack of towels, nearing the glass door. If the frost hadn't settled over the glass shower-door, I'm sure her features would've been recognizable.

But then suddenly, her anger seemed to have dissipated as she cocked her head flirtatiously again. "You said you wanted me… remember, Decimus?"

"I'm not Decimus." I knew her temper was unpredictable, and I certainly had no idea what I had unleashed with those three whispered words.

The girl let out an angry howl, sounding so much like an animal fed up with being chased, and brought her fists down mercilessly upon the glass door.

I screamed as glass flew everywhere, I could vaguely distinguish the pain but the fright in my heart was too great.

Although I had intended to immediately shut my eyes when the girl was clear enough to see, I couldn't close them now. The overwhelming shock I felt only made them widen.

I was gaping like a fish outside of the water as my eyes beheld the girl. Anita Boyd.

She was a senior, not the brightest of people I knew, a little bit of an attention-whore, but she was brilliant when it came to public speaking. I had her in a class first semester and was glad to be rid of her for second.

Anita had gone missing nearly two weeks ago, although people didn't make a very big deal out of it. Apparently, she had 'disappeared' for a week during her sophomore year after her boyfriend broke up with her.

Her parents called the cops after three days of not hearing from her and she was presumed dead a week later.

And dead she was.

She was a sight. Anita was wearing a pretty revealing dress, her feet were in crooked stance because of her high heels. Her tanned skin was marred, as if though she had been dragged through concrete before being beaten. She was terribly black and bruised.

Her wrists were completely slashed through. I knew they weren't self-inflicted. I _know_ what self-inflicted scars look like, especially _their_ reactions.

I took in a sobbing gasp before letting out a scream. This seemed to scare her for she started screaming too.

I heard my mother run up the stairs, calling my name frantically.

Her eyes seemed to widen as well but she was still angry. The cold fog was heavy around us still and she was panting angrily.

"Donnie! What's wrong, baby? Open the door, honey!" I could hear my mother scream, pounding on the bathroom door. She sounded terribly frightened, near hysteria and I knew it was rude of me not to have answered her. Although she didn't sound very surprised like she always had before back in Spain, like she had been expecting me to explode any second.

But I couldn't answer her, I was too frightened.

Anita took another threatening step forward, although she didn't touch me, it was enough to get me to let out another small scream as cowered before gasping as I realized there was glass everywhere.

The glass had mainly fallen down on the shower floor and on me. I could feel my eyes widen as I looked up at Anita in shock, her face mirroring mine, as I slowly lifted my hand to feel my head.

I flinched when my finger to contact with a tender part of my head and when I brought my hand down for me to inspect, my mouth fell open as I saw blood.

"I'm sorry." I managed to gasp as I fell to my knees, dimly taking notice of the pain I felt when my naked body came to contact with the glass on the shower floor.

"I'm so, so sorry." I whispered again as I gave way into the darkness, my mother's frantic calls and Anita Boyd's incoherent and angry screams filled my ears.

**Seth's POV**

Apparently Donnie had decided to take it as a habit to act up at the most random of moments. Most random moments being whenever Sören thought everything might have been going fine for the both of them.

"But this is completely out of… pattern!" I heard Sören whisper frantically to the Carlisle. "Whenever she has some sort of panic attack, it was just crying and whimpering, I mean, she never gets violent!" "Mrs. Medina, anger is a product of fear. Your daughter has feared something and perhaps she was tired of being afraid and decided to try to overcome it in a violent way."

Sören placed her hand over her mouth as she nodded and started crying. "It's just…I mean, did you _see _her?"

Carlisle nodded in that soothing way of his before saying, "I'll just need you to answer a few questions now, Mrs. Medina." Sören nodded, smoothing down her hair.

"Mrs. Medina, has your daughter been depressed or under heavy stress lately?" Carlisle asked.

Sören swallowed and crossed her arms, as she glanced around. "Well, my son, her brother, Jarrod died almost a week ago. They were really close."

Carlisle nodded as he wrote something down on the clipboard. "Did she have a doctor back in Spain?" "Y-yes, Mr. Fernandez. You remind me a lot of him, actually, except, you know… the pale skin and maybe the eyes." Sören chuckled shakily as she ran her hand across her face.

Carlisle chuckled as well, glancing over to me and Leah, giving us a small nod of acknowledgment. Leah simply rolled her eyes and I just grinned tightly.

"Has she had any record of having been checked into a hospital for…?" Carlisle let his voice trail off as his eyes finished his question and Sören lowered her eyes a bit.

Carlisle nodded knowingly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Did Dr. Fernandez ever take a review or analysis or interview on your daughter's condition?"

"Y-Yes, he recorded their interview and took a review. I still have it. Will you need it, Dr. Cullen?" She asked. Carlisle nodded, glancing over at us again.

"I'll need a copy of her Dr. Fernandez's review of her behavior, you may go see your daughter now if you'd like." "Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Sören nodded, pausing as she passed us. She stood there with her arms crossed, she leaned on her hip.

"What'd he say?" I asked. "He'll be able to better investigate her case once I supply him with Dr. Fernandez's reviews and reports on Donnie's condition." She sighed.

"Was she hurt?" Leah asked, surprising both of us. Sören let out a tired breath. "Yeah, she was hurt pretty bad. Well, her entire body was scarred by glass. Found her lying in the shower, apparently she broke the shower door with her _fists_."

_What a weak shower door it must've been. _I thought bitterly, clenching my fists to keep them from shaking.

"You know, don't you, Seth?" Sören asked me with a humorless chuckle as she turned to look at me, "Her hands are so small."

I nodded, swallowing. "When can I see her?"

"As soon as I'm out, sweetheart." She murmured, giving me a small smile as she patted my head. "Thanks for coming, Leah. Donnie never thought you were very fond of her, but I appreciate you being here."

"I'm here to support my little brother." Leah said swiftly. "Still means a lot to me." Sören shrugged as she walked away.

Leah let out an angry huff as she watched Sören walk away, turning to look at Carlisle as he approached us. "There's _definitely _something wrong with that little girl."

"I don't know yet. Until Mrs. Medina will give me Dr. Fernandez's review and analysis of Adonica's condition, only then will I be able to investigate further." Dr. Cullen said, looking down at me when I sighed.

He hesitantly placed his hand on my shoulder, glancing at Leah. I knew she still had a hard time letting vampires so close to us, or me for that matter. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Seth. With your help, how could she not be?" He said.

"Thanks, Doc." I nodded. "I've made sure Edward is the one checking up on her. He'll be able to know how she is before she wakes up." Carlisle added.

Edward was working as some sort of part-time nurse here for Carlisle while Bella took a job at some publishing company in Port Land.

After about ten minutes, Sören came out and told me, "She's awake now. You may go see her."

Never had I struggled to get a door open as I did that day.

"Donnie!" I burst through the door, not knowing what to expect. Perhaps I had just expected her to look pale or green even, but I knew I wasn't prepared for what I was received with.

She was still, not even surprised at my bursting through the door. Her hands were completely bandaged, and she had scrapes on her arms and she seemed to have fading bruises on her collar-bone, as if those bruises had been there for a little while now.

"Donnie?" I asked as I neared the bed. Her green eyes looked up to mine, "Oh my God, Donnie!" I ran to her and hugged her.

She simply clung to my shirt and buried her face into my shoulder as she cried and I tried not to.

"I was so scared, I was so scared…" Donnie just kept whispering those words as she hugged me back.

"Well, I'm here, Donnie. And nothing can scare you now."


End file.
